Growing Light
by Firebloom
Summary: The promised companion to the "Pyroelectricity" trilogy... The Organization watches and helps, as the infant grows, learns, and experiences, all through the shadow of a question of whether he will choose mortality or agelessness when he is older.
1. First Steps

A cold wind rose outside, howling softly as the rain gently fell onto the barren world, running into the numerous storm drains. A small storm, and it didn't stop the inhabitants of the World That Never Was from traversing the alleys and streets and buildings. In fact, two hooded figures were walking past Memory's Skyscraper and up the winding path to their Castle.

Letting the rain soak his spiky hair, one of the partners rumbled, "You and wanting to walk..." He shifted his grip on the brown bags of groceries that they had gotten from another world.

His companion, who preferred his hood up in this weather, replied humorously, "Why not? Get in a little exercise, you bum."

"Hey, high metabolism, plus an already well-built form, can _scream_ anti-laziness. Which in this case it does." He grinned, emerald eyes glittering with mischief. "And also, you with your hood up."

"You can keep your hood down all you like," the man retorted, smiling at their play, "just don't shake your hair like a wet dog when we get inside."

"Sure, Mar-Mar," the redhead replied, grinning still.

As they walked up the blue, transparent path to the Castle That Never Was, Marluxia offered, "I'll make something for Roxas to eat, if you like." Indeed, the Graceful Assassin was brushing back up on his skills as a cook, and delighted in making dishes for his fellow Organization members. Most particularly because he always received positive results.

Axel's eyes flicked to meet the man's blue ones. "Sure, course."

Walking inside the Castle now, Marluxia portalled into the large kitchen, setting down the protected groceries onto the counter next to Axel's own bag. "You wanna go ahead and fetch him, then?"

Axel rose his head from where he was looking down at his boots in absent intrigue. "Huh? Oh, gotta find out where he is first." Turning around, he said, over his shoulder, "I'll bring him for you. I think Larx has him."

Marluxia grunted contentedly as he set about making his small meal for Roxas.

* * *

Larxene dove forward in a predictable movement, avoiding the swing of her opponent's weapon. Landing on all fours, the Savage Nymph pounced upward to bat at her foe's face with sheathed hands. Her male combatant reeled back in mild surprise until Larxene charged again, weaving in and out of his blows, parrying the weapon with her bare hand and using it against him, controlling the weapon as her own. The control was brief, however, as the opponent reclaimed his weapon by recalling it with his being.

The small opportunity was taken though, and before he knew it the wind had been knocked out of him. Suddenly he was lying on his back, the Savage Nymph sitting with her haunches on his stomach. Her blue eyes sparked with triumph and glee. He laughed. "Okay, okay, Larx, I give. You won." He lifted himself up as far as he could go with Larxene still sitting on him.

With a playfully wicked grin, Larxene obliged. Standing tall, she smirked as he rose to his feet as well. "After all these years," she said flippantly, "you still take too much time recalling your weapon."

Demyx shrugged. "At least we gave Roxas a show." He motioned with his thumb behind him, where indeed the child was sitting a safe distance away from where the two adults had been sparring.

Larxene's smile softened as she looked upon her son. When their gazes locked, Roxas's eyes shone with their green sheen, the slivers of blue sparkling like treasures beneath the sea. Roxas rocked himself until he got on his hand and knees, crawling over to his mother. Larxene put herself on her stomach, legs folded underneath somewhat, and waited, arms propping her torso upward. Demyx sat down next to her, sea-green eyes glimmering with encouragement for the young child.

Roxas gurgled as he reached Larxene's hands. Patting them, Roxas smiled up into his mother's eyes. Instinctively, Larxene placed her chin onto Roxas' head, and the seven-month-old infant cooed his delight at her shadow over him. When she felt his tiny hands stroking her cheek, Larxene carefully rose to her full height. When Roxas balled his hands into fists repeatedly, asking to be lifted, Larxene tilted her head to the side in playful encouragement. Roxas sat on his rear, gurgling in thought.

Larxene's motive? She was trying to encourage Roxas to take actual steps. He was able to, but she wanted him to know that on his own. His young body was already developed enough to hold weight with feet as the support. When Roxas once again tried getting Larxene to pick him up, she simply stared back down at him with that same smile.

Roxas, still sitting, tried to jump. When he realized he got nowhere -as just like before and before- he frowned. He tried rocking forward when Larxene lowered her hand just out of reach; he'd have to stand in order to reach it. When he was on all fours, Larxene whispered, "That's right. Almost there, Roxas."

* * *

Axel walked into the sheltered area of the training grounds just as Roxas clambered onto all fours; the rain had subsided greatly, and it wasn't as cold now. Intrigued at the boy's endeavors, Axel stood at a distance, leaning against the wall when Larxene noted his presence with a flick of her blue eyes. His own emerald orbs swirled with anticipation as Roxas rose on his legs, pawing the air before coming back down on all fours again. _Almost there, kiddo._

Roxas' eyes glittered with wonder when he realized what he was capable of doing right now. He rose again, gaining more height, but still coming back down. When he looked at his mother, who nodded, he tried thrice more. He found himself standing unsteadily, but standing all the same. He reached for his mother's hand, but was puzzled when the hand went back a bit. Determined, Roxas moved forward without using his feet; he tumbled down, managing to put his hands out to fall safely.

Roxas' nose twitched in infantile irritation, but it was wiped away when he saw Larxene's jubilant face, blue eyes jolted with small pride. Wanting more of that positive expression, Roxas shakily stood again, trying to reach for that hand again, but it was still out of reach. Roxas tried another method, lifting his left foot to come down forward. When his foot hit the ground solidly, his eyes grew wide in wonder; he tried with his other foot, gaining the same result. Before everyone in the grounds knew it, Roxas was stumbling -but still walking- toward Larxene's hand.

Axel smiled softly as Larxene scooped up the child in her arms, hugging him, Roxas' green eyes glowing with satisfaction and pride for himself. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames walked over to his lover, nudging her shoulder roughly with affection. Demyx, beside the Nymph, was rubbing Roxas' head with congratulations. "Nice job, kiddo," the Nocturne purred.

Axel nodded. "You'll have a story to tell Marluxia now while he prepares Roxas' dinner," he rumbled to Larxene. "He'll want to hear about Roxas' first steps."

Larxene nodded and kissed her lover along the neck. "He shall," she whispered as she portalled through.

Axel, alone with Demyx, said to the Nocturne, "Wanna come with me to visit Jester? You guys get along fine enough." After all, it was Demyx who had believed Jester's story during that rainy night on the full moon four months ago. When the werewolf had learned it was Demyx, the two had gotten along very well.

Demyx thought for a split-second, then nodded. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, to be up-to-date, right now Roxas is 7 months old. Hope you all enjoy this read as much as you all enjoyed the "Pyroelectricity" trilogy!**


	2. Lab Work

The snow crunched loudly underfoot, but he paid no heed; he didn't need to, where he was going. He liked to tell himself that a part of her sometimes visited the little grave. The white roses in the bouquet he was carrying mingled perfectly with the light purple ones. Innocence, forgiveness... He usually got her these colors on her roses. As he knelt before the little grey tombstone, under the largest tree in their garden, he gingerly lay the flowers them down on the engraved slate. "Hey, Sinka," he said softly. "How are things up there? Hope you're enjoying yourself, I honestly do." He traced his gloved fingers along her name, written in an elegant style befitting the innocent and wronged she-wolf. "Everyone's doing fine, too, over here on this side. Larxene, she's doing great. Her son, too. Still a little guy, but I'll watch him grow over on this side for you." He smiled softly, tenderly. "Mortica's doing better. She's starting to get back up on her feet from that night four months ago. She thinks about you everyday, too, you know..."

Jester turned his head to the slight sound of crunching snow. Smiling, he saw the two men approaching, hands in pockets. "Axel," the werewolf said good-naturedly, "Demyx. How are things?"

Demyx beamed a smile, while Axel shrugged and grinned. "Just came to drop by and say hello." He and Demyx knelt on either side of Jester. "Come to see Sinka, also," the pyro added quietly. "The roses are really fitting," he added.

Jester nodded. "How's Roxas?"

Before Axel could answer, Demyx piped up. "Just great! Took his first steps today!"

Jester's eyes widened. "That's wonderful!" He nudged and nipped Axel's shoulder, in the manner of a wolf gesturing friendly affection.

Axel chuckled warmly. The three knelt by the grave in vigil for the she-wolf for some time, before rising once more. Demyx stretched and yawned, while Axel walked a ways ahead with Jester, toward the mansion. "Say," Axel began as Demyx caught up, "you wanna come to the Castle for a while and see him? I'm sure Roxas would enjoy that. It's fine by me."

Jester nodded. "Sure, just let me get a few things and I'll be right out."

* * *

Vexen leaned against his desk, examining a vile in both of his hands with a critical eye. One substance was a muddy green, the other a bright blue. "Zexion," the scientist said after another moment's thought, "what do you think? I still cannot decide on which liquid to put in here." The Academic tapped a large beaker, which was boiling and steaming, the red liquid inside a bright crimson, tinged with brown. "One of these will cause an explosion, I know that. The other will complete the concoction..."

"Which is...?" the Cloaked Schemer asked warily; perhaps the explosion was better than the result...

"Turn rocks into gold."

Zexion cocked his head and frowned sadly. "We don't need gold."

Vexen grinned. "No. But think of the expressions on everybody's faces when they find out I can turn mere stones into valuable gold!" He turned and studied the remaining two viles in his hands. His back to Zexion now, Vexen added, "It's just for fun, of course, Zexion, but we can pull off so many acts in other worlds, and they won't know any better!" He snickered.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Well personally," he sniffed the air, "I don't like the smell of either of them... Let's have Roxas choose."

Vexen turned and looked at the infant seated securely on Zexion's shoulders, the Schemer holding on to his small feet, Roxas' little hands in the silver-blue hair. Zexion smiled slyly. "We can ask _him_ to choose."

"But he doesn't know what could happen...," Vexen retorted weakly.

"And neither do _you_," Zexion countered. He looked up somewhat. "Roxas," he asked smoothly, "choose." He pointed to the viles still in Vexen's hands, his own slim finger pointing to both viles repeatedly, then making a gesture with his hand that indicated he didn't know which one to pick, and was asking Roxas to choose.

The child caught the message right away. He giggled, and immediately pointed at the bright blue one. "You heard the kid," Zexion quipped. "The blue one it is."

Vexen looked incredulous, especially when the decision was made by an infant. Nevertheless, the Chilly Academic carefully poured the bright blue liquid into the beaker; it began steaming more heavily.

Zexion sniffed the air again, and without a word backed up slightly. Vexen paid no heed, only studied the beaker more. "Interesting...," he mumbled. "Maybe we should add a little more; it doesn't look quite ready..."

"Oh, it's ready, all right," Zexion said from against the wall. "Ready to _explode."_

"What's that--" Vexen cut himself off as the beaker began singing like a tea kettle; his eyes stretched wide and he flew under another desk for cover.

Zexion realized he had no cover, and _he_ was the one with the baby. Too late, he realized, when the beaker flashed, and in that split second, Zexion knew it would explode then. And in that same instant, Zexion scooped Roxas off his shoulders and huddled over the confused boy. Zexion's back felt hot from the explosion, but the feeling soon subsided as the room cleared, a few moments later. Dust and smoke were still present, albeit barely, but Zexion was only concerned for the infant's condition. He looked down, and saw Roxas laughing and clapping his hands. The mere expression of laughter on his face was clear in one simple message:

_Do it again!_

* * *

Jester almost purred when Zexion stumbled in with Roxas in his arms. Larxene, Axel, and Meytha, on either side of the joker in the Nymph's room, looked up at the Schemer. "What the heck happened to you?" Meytha asked, eyebrows furrowing, but her dark green eyes held a spark of humor.

Zexion set Roxas down in front of Jester, on the floor, and told the rest something about a chemical explosion in a laboratory, but Jester wasn't listening all that much. His tri-colored eyes glittered affectionately when Roxas patted Jester's head. Jester knew the boy could see him for what he was, metaphysically speaking. Jester knew that Roxas sensed the werewolf inside of the older male, and that his bestial other had calmed down and mellowed tremendously after that night four months ago. The wolf side was no longer overcome with such bloodlust as he had been before, and his hatred for Mortica had even toned down quite a bit.

Jester licked the tip of the boy's nose, and Roxas laughed, smiling open-mouthed and crawling to snuggled inside Jester's arms, for the joker was lying down and resembling a canine in his posture. Jester's eyes drooped closed, until they flew back open at a sudden sharp pain literally gnawing at his arm. Letting out a dog-like yelp, he flew up and clutched his arm in pain.

When Axel, Larxene, Meytha, and Zexion looked to him in confusion, Jester shouted painfully, _"Why didn't you tell me he was teething?!"_

It actually came out more like a squeak than a shout...


	3. That First Word

The night shone down on Roxas with paleness as he ran this way and that, trying to catch the huge werewolf; Jester only smiled toothily as he trotted out of reach from Roxas' tiny hands. Yes, it was indeed the werewolf skin that Jester was wearing, but even Larxene herself had declared him harmless after finding him one night curled around Roxas, tenderly licking the infant to sleep. The werewolf had learned how to portal, after instruction by Mortica, and had used it then to see the boy. Now, he nosed the eight-and-a-half-month-old with his thick muzzle, licking Roxas' cheek with the tip of his tongue. Roxas giggled loudly and hugged his muzzle tightly.

On the rim of the clearing where the werewolf and the infant were playing in, Larxene stretched across Axel's lap, letting him stroke her cheeks and neck softly, her pale skin washed in the light of the full moon. "Isn't that a sight, hm?" Her eyes continued to survey Roxas and Jester, still not able to shake off the worry of her son playing with a... well, a _werewolf. _But she also knew that Jester would never try to bring harm to Roxas of any kind... Him _or_ the werewolf would never try; this fact was what helped put her at ease.

Axel leaned down and managed to nibble on Larxene's earlobe, teasing. "Quite a sight, I agree," the pyro concurred after a rumble from the Nymph. "But this is Jester. We wouldn't let Roxas play with just _any _werewolf, now would we?" When Larxene chuckled in agreement, Axel scooped her up and held her in his lap, both lovers facing the two in the clearing.

Jester pranced happily but carefully about, Roxas seated on the peak of his shoulders, holding tightly to his neck ruff. Jester howled jubilantly to the moon out of the sheer joy swelling his heart. Roxas too held his head up to the moon and tried to mimic the older male. However, unlike Jester's powerful cry, Roxas' attempt came out as a high-pitched "Ooooooo".

Jester made a rumbling growl, the closest thing the wolf-side could come to a laugh on the outside.

Axel laughed and clapped his hands after Roxas howled. "Way to go, kiddo!" the pyro chuckled. Larxene smirked up at him.

"Arf!" Roxas barked, after Jester made the sound.

Axel looked confused for a minute, in obvious thought at that.

Larxene rolled her eyes and grinned. "No," she pointed out, "technically 'arf' is a sound; not a word." Axel shrugged, and she stroked his chest, twirling her finger around a coat string.

"Oh well," Axel said as Jester walked toward the two, Roxas on his back now. "Maybe he'll make animal noises before he speaks. He's a crazy kid."

Roxas laughed loudly, then, "Crazy!"

Larxene coughed as if she were choking on something, while Axel told her, "Now _that's_ a word!"

* * *

"Crazy, crazy, crazy!"

Roxas repeated his first word even as he and his parents returned to the World That Never Was. Jester had transformed back to his two-legged skin, and had bid a goodnight to them all, going back home to Mortica. "You know," Larxene said incredulously, "honestly, I was kind of hoping his first word would be one of our names. Not 'crazy'..." She folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head, as her blue eyes watched Roxas running down the hall saying his first word, his feet stomping repeatedly at the sheer excitement of his accomplishment.

Axel, on the other hand, smiled proudly. "Yes!" he cheered. "His first word was 'crazy'! I'd like to see those stuck-up child protiges top _that!" _The pyro punched the air while Larxene put her face in her hands to hide her laughing smile.

"Who's crazy? And who's that--" Meytha, coming around the corner hand-in-hand with Demyx, gasped and dropped to her knees. "Roxas!" she cried out happily, holding her arms out for the boy. "Your first word! ...That I believe was Axel's doing..." At the last comment, Axel looked sharply to her in an immature fashion.

"In a way, yes," he relented.

Demyx chuckled as he leaned over Meytha to gently pinch Roxas' cheek. "At least it wasn't something like 'psycho' or 'insane'," the musician pointed out, grinning as Axel nodded while his eyes sparked.

"How _cute!" _Meytha trilled. She scooped up Roxas and swung around with him in her arms. "Ooh! Let's go show Zexion and Marluxia your new word!" She sped off through a portal to see the said godfather and the said uncle.

"'Crazy'...," Larxene breathed after a moment's silence. "'Crazy'..."

"Demyx is right, though," her lover said, "it coulda been 'psycho'."

Before Larxene could think of what to say, Axel took her arms and pressed her hard against the wall, kissing her lips hungrily. The move was so unexpected, but Larxene retaliated by swinging a leg around his hips and pulling him closer, wringing her hands in his red hair. "God...," was all she could breathe before he kissed her again, hands roving her body as she did the same. Larxene panted quietly but heavily as Axel moved down to her neck, feeling them both sink through a portal and onto her soft bed.

"Where the hell...," the Nymph panted, "did _that_ come from?" Not that she wasn't enjoying it...

Axel grinned wickedly as he slowly unzipped her coat. "I just can't resist you...," he responded, voice laced with husk.

Larxene could only smile and moan in ecstasy as they resumed.

* * *

Marluxia smiled as he fed the boy the small portion of vegetables; beside him, Zexion leaned on the counter to watch. "He's already talking, imagine that," the Cloaked Schemer rumbled, after hearing the news from the two youths, who had by now gone off already. "But I kind of imagined it to be either 'Axel' or 'Larxene'..."

Marluxia grinned as Roxas smiled at his food. "Who knows?" the Assassin murmured. "Maybe he's talking about his father." When Zexion chuckled, the pink-haired man raised his eyebrows when Roxas made his little howl. "An imitation of Jester, perhaps?" Marluxia asked.

"Crazy!" Roxas piped up.

* * *

"Back now?" she asked quietly, looking through her kitchen for something to eat or drink.

Jester nodded. "Yeah. Hey, guess what?" he asked, hoping to lift her spirits somewhat. "Roxas had his first word!" He smiled encouragingly at her. "Oddly enough though, the word was 'crazy'." He chuckled when she smiled, her ice-blue eyes swirling with melancholy but also happiness.

"That's wonderful," she whispered. "He's growing so fast, I bet..."

Jester nuzzled her neck, whimpering. "You could see for yourself, you know... You haven't seen him at all since Sinka's burial..." Indeed, this was true, and Jester was concerned, for the reason was because she was exiling herself from seeing the child completely. "You don't have to punish yourself..."

Mortica looked away, avoiding Jester's gaze. "I just... can't..."

"You _can't?"_ Jester challenged. "Or you _won't?"_

Mortica heaved a shaky sigh. "Who knows? Maybe both..."

Jester frowned sadly. "I can take you to see him, you know."

"He'll remember me," Mortica said, a hint of fear in her voice. "I just can't right now... Please respect that, Jester..."

Jester was silent for an eternity, until he finally licked her cheek. "Okay, _Amore._ It's your battle, and I'll respect that. But know that I'm on the sidelines, waiting for your call."

Mortica only nodded dully. Let Jester believe that it wasn't _just_ Roxas she didn't want to see... She mostly didn't want to face _him_... Even now, she still had terrible nightmares of being engulfed in flames, the fire scorching her skin with such reality that she woke up truly believing that she was on fire. And every time, after she regained her composure somewhat from the nightmares, her slender hands would find themselves on the spot just over her heavily beating heart.

The burn there -shaped vaguely like a small heart bursting into fire- had turned into a scar, and it was the only one from that night that had yet to heal.

* * *

**A/N: I found a song for Mortica! It's 'Fallen' by Sarah McLachlan; I honestly thought of Mortica the whole time I listened to this song last night. You guys gotta listen to it some time, and try thinking of her and how she is now. Or at least read the lyrics, but it has more meaning if you listen to the actual song.**

**Oh, and expect the Pack in the next chapter; sorry for their delayed appearance, but I promise you all that they're planned for the next chapter.**


	4. Pride Land Run

The she-wolf nosed the child, who giggled and hugged her muzzle. Rossignol growled in contentedness as she licked the boy's arms, earning a laugh in return. "He's already a year old," she said fondly, resting her tail on Larxene's lap as the Santor woman stretched across the soft ground for Roxas.

"Ulf, ulf!" Roxas cheered in his attempt to say 'wolf'. Rossignol nodded in encouragement, nuzzling the boy's chest to make him laugh.

Larxene idly stroked Rossignol's tail as they all sat in Marluxia's lush garden; the clearing they were in was dashed with moonlight peeking through the canopy. Roxas rose and tottered over to the stream that rimmed half of the clearing, Rossignol following diligently. Roxas dropped to his rear to rock onto his hands and knees, staring into the water, trying to fathom how deep it was.

Rossignol dipped her muzzle to lap up a quick drink, and Roxas smiled, then imitated her. He dipped his whole face in the water, coming back up with his hair and face dripping wet; yet that smile was still there. He heard his mother laugh lightly.

"No, little one," Rossignol said in a humorous tone, tail slowly wagging. "You don't drink like that. Here, why don't you play in the water instead?" She trotted into the stream, and the water only came to her paws. She pranced in it, yipping lightly in enjoyment, and it wasn't long before Roxas joined her, laughing and dancing.

Larxene smiled at Bellacruxia's mother as she watched her playing so joyfully with Roxas. The Santor she-wolf had become more sociable with not only Larxene and Roxas, but the Pack as well. Speaking of which... Larxene could hear quiet trampling through the gardens...

Strafe and Jink burst through the bushes and into the clearing, all grins. Jink shook his auburn hair, swishing droplets of water from the strands; Strafe ran over to the stream where Rossignol and Roxas were playing. "Grandma Rossy?" the Cub Prince asked, suddenly humble and slightly pleading. "Can me and Jink play with Roxas? _Please_, please please please?"

Rossignol made a rumbling noise in her throat, saying softly, "Strafe, dear, he's not _my _son. Ask his mother."

Strafe's eyes brightened as he said, "Oh yeah!" He scampered over to Larxene, crawling into her lap. "Larxene?" the boy asked, putting on his best face. "Can we take Roxas to play?"

At that last word Roxas looked over to Larxene and Strafe. "Play?" the child parroted, eyes inquisitive with the knowledge of the word. He scampered around Rossignol while looking at Strafe; pointing at his adopted brother, Roxas asked, "Play?" while looking at his mother.

Larxene appeared to think, finally saying, "It's all right with me."

Jink cheered and Strafe ran over to pick up Roxas. "Thanks, mommy!" Scooping him up and into his arms, Strafe said, "We'll be back soon!" and ran back through the bushes they had come from, Roxas laughing the whole time.

Rossignol shook herself and loped back over to where Larxene was sitting; sighing, she dropped herself to the ground heavily, her head in Larxene's lap. "What's troubling you?" the Nymph asked, stroking the wolf's head thoughtfully.

"Nothing that troubles me," Rossignol answered softly. "Just a truth about myself that I'm starting to acknowledge."

"What is it?"

Rossignol closed her golden eyes. "I'm getting old, daughter. I'd give myself a decade more, and even then I think I'm being generous with myself..."

Larxene's eyes clouded over, but she internally shook herself. "You've lived a long life, haven't you?"

Rossignol smiled grimly. "For a time, a long and painful one. Until recently, of course..." She sighed, weary, and the she-wolf licked Larxene's hand. "But it does not trouble me; I know that there is a time for everyone to die. That is the ultimate destiny for all of us; that is why you cannot fight it."

Larxene nodded in understanding, her hand continuing to stroke the aging she-wolf.

* * *

"You'll _love _this place, Roxas!" Strafe hissed as he peeked over his shoulder, hackles rising in excitement. Jink padded over to him, the scruff of Roxas' neck in his careful jaws. Roxas turned curious green eyes to the yellow wolf, his own little tail trailing the ground.

"Play?" he mewed, blinking.

Strafe nodded. "You bet!" he replied. "And look over there! Wide-open plains that you can run through!" The Cub Prince motioned with his head to the space ahead of him: an expanse of dead, barren earth that was almost the same color as the sky above them. "Jink, you can let him down now; he's okay."

Jink blinked his light green eyes in agreement and carefully let Roxas down onto the hard-packed ground. The lion cub took a few minutes to grasp once again the concept of using four limbs to travel, and he was delighted that he wasn't crawling. He gasped, smiling. "Go!" he said excitedly, jumping in place.

Suddenly Jink blinked; looking at Strafe, he meowed, "Say, Strafe? What did you say this place was called?"

"Hm? Oh, they call this place the Pride Lands. Not that I know what's so proud about it; it's so barren!" He peeked around and swished his tail as a signal for Roxas and Jink to follow him. The panther indeed followed his confidant, while Roxas had no problem keeping up, his tail swishing fiercely this way and that.

"Roxas," Strafe asked as the cub looked up at him, "you know how to run in that skin?"

Roxas blinked.

"No?" Strafe assumed. "Okay, watch this!" The wolf took off, racing across the plains, howling and yipping in the joy of the run. Roxas smiled and blinked happily, wanting to do the same; he looked at Jink, and saw the auburn panther's muscles quivering, eager to join as well.

"Well?" Jink pressed, nudging Roxas affectionately. "Go ahead and _run,_ little brother."

"Run, run, run!" Roxas quipped, taking off with carefree speed after Strafe, Jink following soon after. The lion cub felt the wind whipping past him, the hard earth beneath his paws, the sensation that coursed through his veins as he passed the scenery by. True, he stumbled clumsily on occasion, but that certainly didn't stop him from getting back up to run again.

Strafe and Jink, what with their longer and more powerful legs, had accidentally left their cub companion behind a ways. Only when they completely realized it did they stop. Skidding to a halt, Strafe panted, "Hey, where's Roxas?"

Jink's eyes glimmered with worry until he looked around. "Oh, there he is! He's running up to us! Come on, Roxas, you can do it! We're right here!"

"Run, run!" Roxas panted, his eyes lit with delight, smiling. Suddenly, his eyes darkened with something like fear. "Run, run!" he screamed, and this change puzzled the two older boys.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Jink meowed loudly, until his whiskers twitched, and Strafe stiffened. The two whipped around to see a full-grown lion prowling up to them. "Uh oh...," the panther muttered, dropping to a defensive crouch, while Strafe's lips began to curl into a snarl, the very tip of his tail wagging.

"Run, run!" Roxas cried as he ran up to his adopted brothers. He jumped up to stand between them, his emerald eyes stretched wide. "Run...," he whimpered, cringing.

"It's all right, Roxas," Strafe said darkly. "If you think he means harm, then we'll protect you."

Jink nodded. "We don't run from a fight. Especially if our loved ones are in possible danger."

As the lion neared, the boys could distinguish him far more clearly, and he was not like any kind of lion they had imagined. He was tall, lean, with dark-tanned fur and a mane as black as night. The scar on his eye gave him further character as someone menacing. "Now, what have we here?" the lion rumbled, something dark lacing his voice. "I've never seen creatures like you around my lands before... Oh, something familiar! A lion cub!"

The lion looked down and roughly nosed Roxas to the ground; the cub whimpered and flashed out tiny claws. Meanwhile, Jink and Strafe snarled, hackles raised in hostility.

"Leave him alone!" Strafe growled. He stalked forward, reading to spring.

The lion looked idly at his own long black claws, making sure to flash them in the pale sunlight. "These are my lands; I am the King. I can do whatever I want. Like this." He flicked Strafe's forehead with a claw, scratching the Cub Prince.

Jink snapped and sprang at the King. He was instantly blown back by a wave of darkness that flew from the ground at the lion's command. Strafe yipped in alarm, and Roxas mewled in distress for the panther, who struggled to regain his ground. The lion snarled and roared, the sound thundering from his throat and into the ears of the younger males.

Strafe's eyes widened and Jink shivered but continued stepping forward; Roxas' eyes widened and the infant began to wail.

The lion looked down at Roxas, and his eyes flickered like embers. "Tell me," the lion said smoothly, "what is this cub doing so far away from his mother? He seems so young."

"We're watching him!" Strafe barked fiercely.

"Looks more like you're _stealing _him," the lion countered. Before anyone could react, the powerful feline scooped Roxas up in his jaws, carrying him.

Jink and Strafe cried out in ferocious indignation, leaping at the King. The lion sent yet another wave of darkness to the young boys, and they were sent reeling back; the dark lion took the opportunity and sprang back, running away with the yowling Roxas in his jaws.

_"Roxas!"_ Jink yowled, eyes wide.

Strafe, however, snarled in frustration. His muscles were ready to race after the retreating lion, but Jink barred his way. "We gotta go get Roxas back, Jink!" the yellow wolf growled. "C'mon!"

Jink shook his head. "We can't take on that guy!" Jink reasoned. "We have to get Larxene and Axel!"

For an instant Strafe's blue eyes glimmered with fear and worry. "But I... I let Larxene down, Jink... I lost Roxas..." The Cub Prince had seen Larxene's anger many times over, and although it was hardly ever directed at _him_, he was still frightened of her wrath.

"And we're not going to give up," Jink said, light green eyes blazing with determination. "We just have to steal him back. With the help of his parents."

Strafe nodded at the sound logic in his friend's voice. "Let's hurry up, then!" he cried, springing through a Whirlportal.

* * *

**A/N: What do we have here? Oh look, Roxas' first misadventure! And Scar to cause it, to boot! Scar's here because he turned to become one of the dark, a Heartless actually, according to Pete. So yeah, he went here. Personally, I think Scar likes it here; he gets to rule his own Pride Lands!**

**Which make me see some irony. Scar worked to overthrow the King and rule the Pride Lands, when he had to die and wind up here to get it hands-down, no trouble. Same pretty much goes for the Nobodies and their hearts: they got it back after they were killed. Hah...**

**Oh, and Stok, Creena, and Cher are due for the next chapter.**


	5. Scar The 'Cub Stealer'

Roxas whimpered and struggled feebly in the lion's hold, calling out _"Stafe!"_ over and over again. _"Stafe...,"_ the child whimpered, green eyes looking out, forlorn, into the barren landscape they were leaving behind. _"Jeen! Stafe!"_ Roxas meowed loudly, but received no answer.

The lion growled in an attempt to silence Roxas, but the cub only caterwauled hoarsely until he heard a new voice. "Scar!" it said, and Roxas heard approaching paw steps. He looked to see a scrawny hyena scampering up to them; when it skidded to a halt, it yapped, "Hoo-hoo, great, Scar! You brought a snack!" He ran his pink tongue over strong jaws.

Scar only growled through the bundle in his jaws. Dropping Roxas, he held down his tail with a strong, heavy paw. "Does this cub belong to any of our lionesses?" he asked, his voice low and slightly questioning.

The hyena looked puzzled and tilted his head. "Never seen this one around," he finally replied, leaning in to sniff at Roxas, who in turn swiped at his black nose. The hyena yelped quietly in surprise, wrinkling his nose. "That little runt scratched me!" he complained, upper lip beginning to curl upward.

"Temper, temper, Cur," Scar said, condescension evident in his tone. "Back to the matter at hand. If you can't find the mother in our pride, well...," Scar flashed his claws again, a habit he had grown into, "...we'll keep him." With that, he picked Roxas back up and headed toward the great rocks that towered into the sky. Roxas looked up at what he did not know was Pride Rock, and his green eyes glowered with fear and curiosity at the same time.

When Cur sped off to inform the lionesses, Roxas looked up as best he could at the larger lion. "Scaw...?" he mewled. "Scaw?" Roxas meowed again. When Scar growled, the child kept quiet. Finally, as the lion ascended the tallest rock by means of a rocky make-shift stairway, Roxas tried again. "Scaw?"

Scar sighed through his hold and set the cub down, though sprawled himself out, blocking the way they had come. "What do you want?" he drawled, thick tail thumping the ground.

"Go?" Roxas asked, green eyes widening, whiskers drooping.

Scar chuckled. "Go? Of course not; you're not leaving this pride, even if you're mother isn't here. So the answer is no."

Roxas understood the last word all too clearly; he looked utterly crestfallen as he thought of Larxene and Axel. Would he ever see them again, then? He needed them, he knew... Roxas was missing them sorely already...

The lion cub wailed in sadness, and Scar looked on, his face looking almost disgusted. "Silence that nonsense, cub." He curled a paw around the cub and drew him close. "Now then, little one, think of it this way: it'll all be over soon, in whatever way."

Roxas caught the ominous tone in the older lion's voice, and he tried to wriggle out of Scar's paw hold. "No!" he said, voice high-pitched yet suppressed.

Scar opened his mouth, but turned his head when he heard thudding paw steps approaching. It was Cur again, and the hyena was panting as he reported, "Scar! I checked with all the lionesses, and none of them are missing any cubs." As Cur said this, he was staring at Roxas, and the cub flinched. "So can we keep him now, huh? Can we?" He bounced on his paws, to add to his eagerness.

Scar rolled his eyes. "All right, _all right." _He shoved Roxas toward the scrawny hyena, and the king of Pride Rock looked instantly bored.

Just as Cur bent to pick up Roxas, a roar sounded with such hammering force that Scar's eyes widened and he scrambled to his paws. Cur, scared out of his wits, whirled around to see a dark red lion leading a pack of other animals up the rock-way. Cur attempted to bark and snarl a warning, but Axel batted a clawed paw across the hyena's face, sending him tumbling down the rock face.

Scar leaped and landed with Roxas caged under him. "Who are you?" he asked slowly, his tone cautious yet irritated.

Axel growled, and his fire-red mane blazed in the sunlight. "The cub's father,'' he spat, tail swishing as his emerald eyes flashed. Behind him, a slim yet muscular lioness came to his side, pale yellow fur complimenting her electric-blue orbs and the lightning-colored antennae. Jester came up to Larxene, and the lion's dark lavender mane bristled with animosity as he glared at Scar. Stok and Creena flanked the group; the mud-brown wolf growled continuously, while the ebony panther hissed at Scar. Strafe and Jink were on either side of Axel and Larxene; the Cub Prince was staring fixedly on Roxas, while Jink kept an eye on Scar.

"Ah," Scar breathed, stalling for time. "So _you're _the parents of this fine young cub!" he concluded, eyeing Axel and Larxene. "I must say, it was rather careless of you both to leave him out in the plains with nobody but careless children." With his tail, he indicated Strafe and Jink, who bristled and snapped their jaws.

"And it's rather unforgiving," Axel returned, lip curled up, "that you would keep this cub, rather than attempt to help him." Without another word, Axel charged forth and locked teeth and claws with the king. Scar, although caught off guard by the attack, was batting at the red lion's head with black claws; Axel retaliated with a roar and a swift bite to his opponent's flank.

Larxene, following her cue, was ready to bolt forth and grab Roxas -who had skittered to the side of the wall- when she and the rest heard yipping coming from behind them. Hyenas were coming up the slope, and fast; the Santors flew back and attacked the canines head-on, while Jester leaped to Larxene's side and struck at the two hyenas who had managed to get past and strike at the Nymph.

Larxene snarled as she struck at one hyena, and Jester clamped down on the neck of the other. _We're not here to kill them, _he reminded himself, and let go as soon as his hyena yelped in surrender; seeing it scamper away, he flew into the fray with the Santors.

Larxene turned to the spot where she had last spotted Roxas; she snapped her jaws together when she saw that the spot was vacant. She looked to see if Scar had taken Roxas again, but the dark lion was still fighting with Axel. Yet their battle had taken a turn for the more violent.

Scar had summoned forces of darkness to assault the pyro, and Axel was calling the fire within his being to fly at his command. Blazing arcs of fire crashed down on Scar, and the lion's black mane bristled as he charged at Axel.

Larxene paid no further heed, knowing that Axel would handle this. She leaped onto a hyena that gotten past Stok, and the lioness slashed down its flank, roaring for the sound of battle.

* * *

Roxas rounded the corner of the rock, hoping to get away from Scar and those hyenas; fear drove him on as he continued running. He stumbled however, when his paw gave out, and Roxas found himself tumbling down a slope of flat rock. The cub had no time to cry out, and he soon hit the ground with a hard thud.

The lion cub's vision blurred, and he felt a stinging sensation on his foreleg; looking at it, he saw the beady red substance that he knew to be blood.

A shadow fell over him, and Roxas gasped and tried scrambling up, but he stumbled once more. However, the figure did not treat him the way Scar and Cur had; rather, it leaned forward just inches from Roxas. "Come, little one," it said softly, and the female voice soothed Roxas. "Time to go."

"Go?" Roxas asked hopefully, staring up at the slender, black lioness. Those ice-blue eyes struck a chord in Roxas' mind, and he knew that she was familiar somehow...

Mortica nodded encouragingly. "Yes. I'll take you back to your mother. Come." She motioned with her tail, and Roxas limped over to her, and Mortica gently picked up Roxas by his ruff. She turned around and proceeded up the slope where he had fallen.

* * *

Axel flung a heavy paw cloaked in fire at Scar's face, roaring yet again. He smirked as the dark lion finally fell. The wave of hyenas had long since fallen back, and now Axel's group waited on the edge of the fight for the pyro to return. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames pressed his paw to Scar's throat, pressing down. When Scar choked a noise of surrender, Axel released him; the defeated king scrambled up and glared mutinously at the pyromancer, tail swishing.

"What have you all come here for, besides the cub?" the dark lion demanded. "Come to throw me off my throne?"

Axel looked at Scar. "No," he answered solemnly. "We are here solely to retrieve one of our own. That's all."

Stok padded forth to stand beside Axel. "The sooner we get him back," the brown wolf added, "the sooner we all leave."

Scar looked to each animal, and saw no need for one of his clever tricks; only his charisma was needed, especially if it would save his personal pride and dignity right now. "Ah, very well then. You may take the cub and leave."

"We _would," _Creena added from her spot beside Larxene, "if we knew where he _was."_

"What are you talking about?" Scar asked, exasperated. "He was just over--"

Scar never finished his sentence; he cut himself off as he heard someone padding up from behind him. In a defensive crouch, he eyed the black lioness coming toward them all, Roxas still in her jaws. "Are you one of them?" he asked, motioning with his head to Axel and his group.

The lioness set Roxas down, and he scampered over to his mother, who licked him so fiercely that he toppled over. "You could say that," she answered softly.

_"Amore!"_ Jester cried out jubilantly. "I didn't know _you _were here!" Indeed, Jester had been informed of Roxas' kidnapping when Axel and Larxene had come to him, asking for help. He had left then, first telling Mortica here he was going and why; he did not know that she had decided to follow them all, then search for Roxas herself. "You found Roxas! Great!"

Mortica nodded and swallowed nervously as she felt Axel's gaze burning into her; she dared not look at him, nor Larxene. "Yes, well," she said steadily, "Roxas is back, so there's no more reason for me to stay now." Mortica turned, not missing Jester's look of dismay.

"Mortica!" a male voice called.

Mortica froze in her tracks, and waited for the paw steps to stop. "Thank you for finding Roxas," Axel said to her back, for Mortica had refused to turn and look at him.

The black lioness closed her eyes, hung her head slightly, and nodded. "I'm glad to have done so," she responded sullenly, disappearing through her portal of red and gold.

Axel frowned sadly for a moment at the woman's change in her character, but shook his head and turned back to the group and Scar. He nodded to the king, saying, "We are honestly sorry for disrupting your kingdom, and now that we have our cub back, we shall leave."

Scar nodded, green eyes glittering suspiciously.

Axel motioned with his tail for the others to follow him down the rock-way, and Larxene picked up Roxas and turned as well. Strafe and Jink, however, were at the back of the group, and the Cub Prince turned around to cast a final glare at Scar.

Scar returned the leer with a bored expression, a brow raised. "What are you looking at, pup?"

"I'm looking at a cub-stealer."

_"OUT!" _Scar roared, and Strafe was knocked upside his head by Stok, who had come back to retrieve him.

_"Would you knock it off, Strafe?"_ the substitute leader demanded. _"You're in enough trouble as it is!"_

"You, too, Jink!" Creena scolded, coming up beside her little brother and swatting the panther's flank.

* * *

Roxas giggled happily when he saw Cher, the little child in the arms of Demyx, with Xigbar close behind him. "Momma!" Cher cheered, arms held out toward Creena. "Daddy!"

"See?" Demyx insisted to Xigbar when Creena took Cher. "I told you they'd get Roxas back! There was nothing to fret about!"

Xigbar crossed his arms. "You never know, Demyx. Those lions are ruthless things, dude."

"Yeah," Demyx agreed, rolling his eyes. "That's why you were worrying your eye patch off!"

Xigbar glared playfully at the musician, while Axel flopped tiredly on his bed. "Damn, that was tiring! Did you know how much stuffy language I had to use?! Sheesh...!"

Jester grinned. "And he _still_ got into a fight!" the joker piped up.

Stok smiled at that; the stern frown returned however, when he looked back down at Strafe and Jink. "As for _you two,"_ he said gruffly, "I've got your punishment already thought of. For endangering an infant, you shall _both_ be sentenced to a week of abstinence. That means _no_ shifting! You're punishment will begin when we get back home, when I can put those suppression collars on you!"

"What?!" Strafe wailed, blue eyes widened in alarm; Jink, however, nodded solemnly, accepting his punishment.

"You heard me, Strafe!" Stok asserted, golden eyes glittering. "You cannot deny the fact that you and Jink put Roxas in danger."

Larxene looked up from her seat on Axel's bed, her blue eyes flickering thoughtfully. "Five days, Stok," she said flatly.

Stok looked confused. "Er... pardon, Larxene?"

Larxene nodded, stroking Roxas' hair, as the infant sat on his father's chest. "They never meant to get into trouble," she began. "They couldn't possibly take on Scar with his powers and win." Her blue eyes locked with Stok's golden ones. "Don't be too harsh on them," she added.

Stok looked to the boys, then to Creena. Finally sighing, he said, "I see your point. Very well." He looked down and Strafe and Jink. "Five days."

Strafe nodded, humbled by Larxene's mercy and judgment. Jink nodded as well.

Roxas looked at Stok; pointing at the Beta, the child exclaimed, "Crazy!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, remember those suppression collars from "Firestorm"? Stok found a better use for them: the punishment of abstinence! Shifting-wise, anyway... **


	6. Dragon's Flight

He was almost two years old.

But he was already going to ride a dragon. Unbeknownst to his father.

Meytha and Luxord pulled the reins on the dragon's muzzle, earning a friendly nuzzle from the winged creature. "At least it's nice," Meytha offered. Larxene, beside her, shrugged as she ran a gloved hand over the scaly neck. Roxas was standing beside her leg, eyeing the dragon curiously. The group of four were atop a flat mountain summit, and they had found this young dragon pouncing on dirt piles. Going back to the castle for rope, Luxord had fashioned a set of reins for the creature.

"Go?" Roxas asked his mother as he pointed to the dragon's smooth back.

"Not until we get a saddle of some sort," Meytha quickly said, leaning down for the boy.

Luxord nodded at Meytha. "Right, kiddo. If you ride a dragon bare-back, the scales will rub against the insides of your thighs; they'll be rash for weeks, because the rubbing of the scales will wear off the skin."

Larxene smirked. "Not to mention that it does a number for the unmentionables." She chuckled, seeing Luxord grimace and Meytha's eye widen. "But Luxord, you were saying, about a saddle?"

Luxord snapped his fingers. "Right. Meytha, go get a saddle."

Automatically Meytha turned through a portal, but not before realizing that she had obeyed so mechanically; she disappeared with a colorful string of swears.

"Music to my ears," Luxord said smoothly before petting the dragon's muzzle, in an effort to make it used to hands. The dark blue dragon was still quite young and impressionable, and thus the job was easier than it looked. "Roxas," Luxord called lightly, "come pet the baby dragon."

At the offer from the Gambler, Roxas scampered over to stand beside the older man. Luxord lowered the dragon's head to meet Roxas' small hand. When he stroked the slender yet powerful muzzle, the dragon's tongue flicked out to meet Roxas' cheek. The child giggled and looked back to Larxene, who was watching her son carefully. "Play?" he asked.

Larxene smiled at her son as she walked over to crouch down by him. "Beautiful thing, isn't it?" she asked Roxas, who smiled and hugged the muzzle. The dragon nuzzled the boy still, and Luxord patted the long neck in approval.

Larxene looked back upon sensing a portal opening; Meytha came back with a rough brown saddle. "Had to borrow this from a farm," she said as she handed it to Luxord.

Larxene and Luxord laughed. Turnign to Roxas, Luxord explained, "Now, if _Meytha_ says she's borrowing it, it's gone forever already. Plain and simple."

Meytha frowned. "Whazzat supposed to mean?"

Larxene shook her head and took the reins and the saddle; after setting up the latter, she hopped aboard. At Luxord's raised eyebrow, Larxene said, "Gotta break this girl into riding first, right?" She lifted the reins with one hand, while the other was put to her lips for a high-pitched whistle.

"It's a girl?" Meytha asked, as the dark blue dragon eagerly spread her wings open, the transparent light-green tissue filtering the sunlight. The young girl went over to 'check' the sex of the dragon, to see if Larxene was right, but Luxord roughly pulled her back.

The dragon rose onto her hind legs, and Luxord was hardly surprised to see that Larxene was handling the situation splendidly. The Savage Nymph was holding securely onto the reins with one hand, the other on the dragon's neck. When the winged reptilian took off in flight, Roxas jumped up and down, his hands clenching and unclenching for his mother.

"She's all right and well, kiddo," Luxord assured, crouching in front of the child. "She's taken on far worse, believe me."

Roxas mumbled incoherently and stomped over into Luxord's arms. The Gambler held up Roxas, and all eyes were watching the dragon and the Nymph soar high above.

"What if the dragon takes off with her?" Meytha asked worriedly, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hands.

Luxord chuckled. "I'm quite positive that Larxene has everything under control," he assured coolly.

It must have been about an hour later when the dragon was finally guided back to the summit. Larxene hopped off with ease, and Meytha ran over to her older friend. "That didn't look hard _at all_ to you!"

Larxene shrugged. "Mortica and I used to break wild horses whenever our fathers bought them. Believe me, they were much more difficult than this girl right here." She threw her thumb back to indicate the dragon.

Luxord nodded. "Wild horses, you say?" he asked, clearly impressed. "Rather risky business, if I do say so myself, but you look like the type to pull it off."

Larxene grinned and patted the dragon's head. "She's a good girl," the Nymph murmured, running her fingers along the twin obsidian-black horns on the head. "Trusting, too." She turned to Roxas. "Roxas," she said, eyes gleaming, "hop aboard."

Meytha started. _"What?"_ she exclaimed. "You're letting _him_ ride?"

Larxene hoisted an excited Roxas up into her arms. "What? You'll get your turn eventually."

"B-But that's not what I mean!" Meytha persisted, as Larxene set Roxas onto the saddle. "By himself?!"

Larxene blinked. "Why would I do that? I'm going with him, you idiot, of course." She went back to concentrating on securely fastening Roxas to the saddle by means of special harnesses attached to it. What kind of saddle did Meytha steal, anyway? _Oh well, _Larxene figured, _it works._

Meytha blushed in embarrassment as Larxene hopped onto the dragon's back, seated behind Roxas. Larxene took secure hold of the reins and whistled again. Meytha fidgeted on the ground as the dragon flew above her and Luxord, the Gambler who was watching calmly with his hand over his eyes. "Don't drop him!" Meytha couldn't help shouting, though she was sure that the two couldn't hear her.

Luxord, however, heard it all. Clapping a hand on her shoulder, he rumbled, "I'm quite sure Larxene won't take kindly to that comment, Mey. _She's_ the mother."

* * *

Roxas squealed in delight as he felt the wind whip past his red hair, his green eyes glimmering, with the blue slits sparkling like stars. "Fly!" he shouted excitedly, and his mother made the dragon swoop up in a graceful arc, and the winged creature came down with her wings folded at her sides. Roxas screamed happily at the plummeting descent, and eventually the dragon swooped back up.

Roxas clapped his hands. "Fly!" he cried again, smiling from ear to ear. Larxene turned the reins for the dragon to turn around, and the young boy screamed for the dragon to fly faster; which of course, she did. Roxas was sailing at intense speeds, and he could hardly contain his sheer happiness at being in the skies.

He looked up at his mother and said, "Where go?"

Larxene smiled and responded with, "Back."

Roxas frowned, but nonetheless enjoyed his ride to the fullest.

At last the summit was in sight, and Larxene pulled back the reins slightly, slowing the dragon. She understood, and she landed carefully back on the exact spot where she had taken off before.

Roxas was laughing as Larxene slipped herself off the saddle; she turned to retrieve the child, who said, "Crazy fly!"

Larxene smiled as she set him down. Meytha ran over to him, Luxord walking calmly behind her. "Roxas!" the young girl exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Larxene frowned. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, faintly offended. "Think I'd drop him or something?"

Before Meytha could respond, Luxord's blue eyes sparked with wariness. "Larxene," he said quietly, still looking over her shoulder, "behind you."

Larxene blinked and whirled around, sensing her partner's slight agitation. Someone was walking up the path, and the group waited for the stranger to show themselves. When the person came, Larxene took in the man's well-muscled figure, the dirty-blond hair that naturally spiked forward in the front somewhat to droop, and the crisp, clear gray eyes.

"Ah," he drawled, eyeing first the group, then the creature behind him, "you've found my dragon. I must say I'm very pleased." He heaved a sigh of relief, but Larxene knew that the exhale was a load of thistle-down, along with his so-called 'relief'.

"Really now?" Larxene challenged, a bite to her tone. "May I ask you to prove so?"

The man did not hesitate, but the mocking light in his eyes absolutely infuriated the Savage Nymph. "Nika!" he addressed loudly, and the dragon's head snapped to attention. "Come!" he commanded, and Nika slunk forward in submission. "She escaped her stalls last night; young dragons can be so adventurous, wouldn't you say?"

Meytha grunted suspiciously while holding Roxas' hand; Luxord's blue eyes glittered with the same feeling. Roxas made a noise of protest as the dragon -Nika- slithered behind the man. "No go...," Roxas said despondently.

It was the first time the man noticed the boy's presence; Larxene noticed his eyes light up with interest for the first time. He swiftly bent down to meet the child at eye-level. "Who is this beautiful young boy?"

"My son," Larxene said tartly, her body rigid, yet poised to come between him and Roxas, who looked suspiciously at this man.

The man nodded. "Hello, little one," he said, voice like silk. "My name is Voltaire. What is yours?"

As Roxas eyed Voltaire, he growled. Voltaire looked momentarily surprised, but his interest resumed as he continued looking at the boy. "My, my," he said smoothly. "You're rather the vocal one, aren't you?"

Larxene picked up Roxas and handed him to Luxord. "Yes, well," she said scathingly, "we'd best be going now."

"Take care, take care," Voltaire said dismissively, looking at Roxas the whole time. To the boy, he said, "May Fate organize another meeting for us soon." With that parting note, Voltaire turned and, taking Nika's makeshift reins, descended to path he had taken. He swiftly made his way down the summit, and moments after he had disappeared, he reappered on the back of a much larger, black dragon, crimson markings on its body; Nika was tethered to the dragon by means of a certain kind of rope, and the young dragon was visibly struggling to keep up.

Larxene's eyes never left Voltaire until he was completely out of sight, and only when Luxord gently nudged her did she allow herself to look away. There was something about that man, Voltaire, and she couldn't shake off a feeling that unnerved her.

* * *

**A/N: Let's see who I can conjure in my insane mind NOW. Bellacruxia, help me out here-- no, I will not go fall off a bridge! **

**-coughs- Anywho, Voltaire. Yeah, _I _don't even really like him already. But yes, this fic does have a plot, heh. And no, he's not a pedophile, even though his partner -who'll come in later; still going under rigorous character development- likes to joke so. But that's it for now.**

**Oh, and Bellacruxia wishes you all a happy 4th of July and hopes you all blow your hands off with the fireworks.**

**But that's just her.**


	7. Villains Of A Sort

Nika was on Roxas' mind the rest of the week. The child would sometimes lie beside Rossignol's flank, or snuggle into his father's arms, and daydream of the soaring she-dragon. The sheen on her dark blue scales, the obsidian horns gleaming in the sun, the green membrane of her wide wings opening in the sky... it was all in the boy's mind, engraved for his memory.

A week after the flight and the meeting with Voltaire, Roxas rolled a bottle of water toward Lexaeus, who was lifting a pack of weights a few feet away from the child. The Silent Hero nodded his warm thanks to the boy and gratefully quenched his thirst. After patting Roxas on the head, Lexaeus sat up and wiped his brow with a small towel.

"Nika...," Roxas mumbled despondently, and quite suddenly. He put out his lip when Lexaeus looked at him with a concerned frown.

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head and rose; he put up his arms and said, "I want _Lar-keen_..." The members of the Organization had immediately accepted that Larxene and Axel preferred that Roxas address his parents by their names; they claimed that it was less awkward and more comfortable for everybody. "_Ackel,_ too..."

The muscular ex-Nobody nodded in understanding and scooped Roxas up in his arms.

* * *

Larxene breathed a soft grunt in response to Axel's hands working her back. "So you're not upset about Roxas riding the dragon?" she asked, as the pyro squeezed between her neck and shoulder.

Axel grinned hazily as his hands rolled out the muscle knots in her shoulder blades. "Why would I?" he returned, a laugh to his voice. "I would've done the same thing, Larx. But I gotta say, what the hell? A _dragon_?" Axel allowed the mock exasperation to jump into his voice, his fingers massaging along her spine and bare back, fingers skipping over the bra.

"I harnessed her," Larxene reasoned. "And I even rode her on my own first before I took Roxas with me. Oh, believe me, Axel, I've broken worse animals than that baby dragon. Ask Mortica some time." Larxene caught herself at that last part; she couldn't help that sentence from blurting out, and she felt her face flush with slight confusion. The two females had never reclaimed their lost friendship, after all... It seemed lost to the winds now...

Axel picked up his lover's sudden change. "It's all right," he soothed, rubbing her back. "Don't worry about it right now."

Larxene turned her head and managed to smile up at him. "Yeah...," she murmured as he rubbed her neck, which had been developing a crick. "Besides," she continued, "there's something -or rather some_one_- I'd like to discuss with you about." As Axel peered down at her, a concerned frown on his features, Larxene gave the pyrokinetic an overview of Voltaire, even describing the baggy, dark green cargo pants and the black-as-night chain around his neck, the ruby-red snake hanging down the center. That charm gleamed like a drop of blood on his bare chest, the leather on his torso trimmed with thin fur.

Axel frowned at the end of Larxene's description. "Voltaire...?" he mumbled. "I honestly don't like the sound of him, especially if he was so fascinated with Roxas and Roxas alone..." When Larxene nodded and rolled over, Axel pressed his fingers down into her stomach, rubbing the muscle. "I'll talk to Jester about it: he's been to that world a couple times. Maybe he knows something."

Larxene nodded just as a portal opened quietly; Lexaeus stepped through with a polite air and gently placed a worried Roxas on the bed. Nodding in farewell, the Silent Hero retreated.

Axel took one hand to rub Roxas' red hair. "Hey, little guy," he crooned softly, smiling. "How was your day so far?"

Roxas looked up at his father, blue slivers shimmering in the green. "Nika...," Roxas replied sulkily.

Axel returned to rubbing Larxene's sides, but his eyes were trained on his son. "The dragon?" When Roxas nodded, Axel said, "Don't worry, little guy. I'm sure Nika's doing great right now."

Roxas cocked his head and looked down at his mother. "Nika... no Voltaire..._Fwee _Nika..."

Axel was sensing the faint distress prickling his son's consciousness, and he knew Larxene was feeling the same. To Larxene, he murmured, "Jester and I will go tonight then, and do a sort of reconnaissance for Roxas."

Larxene nodded, her eyes clouded for her son.

* * *

Nika swung a claw-loaded hand and struck across the face of her opponent; the red dragon roared in pain and finally fell to the ground, dust rising to cloud the arena floor. Cheers all around boomed in her sensitive ears, and Nika found herself cringing out of reaction; when the cries of the spectators subsided somewhat, Nika looked down at her latest opponent. The she-dragon lowered her long neck and nosed the whimpering red, the noise high and whistling. Just as the red lifted his head, Nika felt a chained collar slap around her neck; broken into the familiar process, Nika turned obediently and followed the person who was one of her masters.

As Nika trailed behind, ready to go back to her stalls at Voltaire's residence, she licked her jaws in slight hunger. She voiced this feeling with a high-pitched barking sound.

"Why couldn't you be mute, my love?" The one holding Nika's leash smiled as she turned her head to look back. "You're so vocal. It'd be a nice change to have a mute dragon. I've never seen a mute before..."

Nika stared steadily at her friend. _You've never heard a mute before, either._

The young girl blinked and laughed, clutching the chained leash. She treasured the special bond she had established with this dark blue she-dragon; so far, Nika would only communicate telepathically with _her_, Stray the Alley Cat.

As Stray's giggles subsided, she gently tugged on Nika's leash, and the dragon followed her to a clearing outside the dome-shaped arena. Nika trotted in front of Stray, and the she-dragon lowered herself so that the young girl could place the saddle on her. When Stray mounted the dragon, Nika spread her wings and took off for Voltaire's dwelling.

* * *

Steel ran a hand through his pet's silver-silk fur, and the canine licked his hand in return. He always admired how the creature looked like a wolf-hyena hybrid, and this pet had traits from both: a wolf's muscled frame, but with the hyena's limbs length-wise. The bushy tail was seen, but the ears were rounded, not pointed. The markings of a Striped Hyena adorned the canine as well. "You were always my favorite, Wrath...," Steel murmured as he cupped the dog's face with both gloved hands.

Wrath licked his master's nose, the pink tongue flicking back in to rest between the maw of needle-sharp teeth.

"Steel," came the drawl, sprinkled faintly with a hint of alarm.

Steel raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Volt?"

Voltaire frowned at his younger brother's nickname for him, but nevertheless he went on. "First things first: Stray has returned, and she says that Nika has won her latest match. We'll be collecting our winnings tomorrow."

Steel chuckled. "I never regret picking up that kid from those vicious alleyways. She has a way with your dragons, y'know."

Voltaire rolled his eyes; personally, he never really cared for the young girl, who was barely starting to mature. It was only on Steel's mock pity-trip that they plucked that girl from where she was, and it was only on Steel's odd and sometimes twisted humor that they gave her the name of 'Stray'.

Steel ran a hand through his dark silver hair. "So then what's the bad news?" the younger man asked, his other hand pulling at the coat strings to his black trench coat.

Voltaire's grey eyes suddenly hardened, and Steel felt his muscles grow taut, eager for the prospect of the hunt and the kill. Voltaire stared steadily at his younger brother. "Crisis, my beautiful black, has informed me that she has scented intruders on my grounds. Find them, Steel, and drive them off."

Steel licked his lips and looked down at Wrath, and the dog returned his look, eyes of yellow striking yellow. "Go to the kennels and retrieve Pride and Lust. Hurry."

Wrath sped off through the door to the large circular room adjacent to the current room, and Steel took a quick glance to the flickering fireplace before turning around to face Voltaire. "What do you want me to do when I catch whoever it is?" he asked, licking his lips again.

Voltaire stared at Steel, rumbling, "You should know better than to ask that by now. Do what you wish with them; I already know what you want to do anyway."

* * *

Jester crept quietly through the thick bushes, feeling Axel's warmth beside him. "There's a dragon ranch in the middle of this forest. But not many know that Voltaire is the head of this place; hell, not many know that Voltaire is even _affiliated_ with dragons." Jester peered through a dense thicket while saying, "The only reason that _I_ know is because I once watched the very dragon you described to me in a match against this brown a couple weeks back. I talked with her handler, and she called herself Stray. She was very open in particular with me, and told me a little bit about how Voltaire and his younger brother own the ranch here."

Axel nodded as they worked their way to the dragon ranch. "Did she say anything about Nika?"

Jester nodded. "Yeah, but only that Nika will use telepathy with just _her_, and not anyone else."

Axel nodded in thought when his body went rigid and Jester's nose quivered with slight alarm. "You hear that?" the pyro asked under his breath, ears straining to detect the sudden noise.

Jester nodded. "I can smell it, too," he replied. "It's something feral..."

Axel nodded. "And whatever the hell it is, it's coming this way..."

Jester squeezed his best friend's arm. "No, dude," the joker said, becoming spooked. "Rephrase that to whatever the hell _they_ are... It's a group, and they don't sound_ or_ smell very friendly..."

The next thing the two friends knew, a trio of canines exploded through the bushes in hot and ravenous pursuit of their quarry: Axel and Jester.

* * *

**A/N: A few things to help clarify some things.**

**1. Stray is -like the fic said- barely maturing, so she's about 11 or 12.  
2. As you all probably figured, Steel has 7 dogs, each one named after the 7 Deadly Sins.  
3. Voltaire's dragon Crisis was the one from the previous chapter.  
4. Roxas will have another Disney adventure in the near future, so keep a heads-up for that.  
5. Dragons in certain worlds can communicate with people through telepathy, but only if they want to.**


	8. Wrath, Lust, And Pride

Jester snarled as he looked at the three hounds confronting him and Axel: in the middle was a silver dog in the hybrid form of a hyena and a wolf; the solid silver husky-dog on the left held his head high, jade-green eyes gleaming with condescension; the fox-like creature on the right licked her lips hungrily as she stared slyly at the wolfish Jester, jaws snapping with hostility. The joker stepped forward with his companion, fire licking Axel's shoulders as the pyro summoned his chakrams in threat.

The bushes rustled once more, and this time a man stepped through, yellow eyes gleaming with hunger. The trenchcoat billowed behind him as he stepped between the silver hybrid and the fox; he grinned toothily as he eyed the intruders. "How nice of you to come and visit us. But I don't recall ordering my dinner this night..." He licked his lips, and Jester bristled. "Oh well. Nevertheless, I'll take advantage of the fortune." He looked down at the slim yet large fox. _"Lust,"_ he called commandingly. "Go forth."

The fox licked her lips and charged at Jester, who stood his ground, ready for the attack.

_"Pride,"_ the man called. "Get the other."

The solid silver dog leapt forth at Axel, lustrous fur shining in the moonlight. He snarled as he bit into Axel's leg, and the pyro cried out, sending forth a barrage of flame into Pride's mouth. The dog whimpered loudly and instantly let go, shaking his mouth, flickers flying outward. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames dodged Pride's counter-attack and kicked at the dog's mouth.

Steel shifted his attention from Axel to Jester, and watched as Lust tried leaping toward the young man's face. "Wrath." Steel beckoned the hybrid creature to his side. "Help her get to his mouth."

Wrath licked his ivory teeth in concurrence, turning around and leaping at Jester's chest, tearing and snarling, causing the joker to collapse to the leafy ground.

Axel saw his friend fall, and his head turned, ready to defend him. However, Pride made sure that Wrath and Lust took care of Jester alone; the silver dog bowled Axel completely over, turning him about on the ground with his large paws. Crying out in anger, Axel inflamed himself, and the inferno gulped Pride down in a ravenous flash. Pride cried out in a yelp of excruciating pain, and he bounded back and away from Axel, the pads of his paws feeling as if they were branded with a hot-iron.

However, Pride would not allow Axel to come to the aid of the other man while Wrath was still taking care of him. He leapt back on Axel and continued holding the pyro off.

Meanwhile, Jester was doing his best to fend off Wrath and his spear-sharp teeth; the hyena-wolf creature was mercilessly ripping into the man's arms, and he felt the intense pain raging through him. Soon on the verge of bleeding to death, Jester gasped raggedly when Wrath jumped off of him; his tri-colored eyes flashed worriedly when the vixen crept forward now, her eyes glittering strangely.

Wrath barked for her to hurry up, and Lust licked her lips and jumped onto Jester's near-open chest. The she-fox lowered her head, and Jester felt repulsed and shocked when Lust's tongue flicked forth and into his mouth.

Steel smiled devilishly; he knew that Lust had succeeded in transferring the poison from her given power to the man. "Good girl," he murmured.

Lust wagged her tail slowly as she now looked down at Jester, her pale gas-flame blue eyes narrowed haughtily. She turned tail and pranced back to her master, Wrath at her heels after giving a throaty snarl at the fallen man.

Suddenly Lust darted to the side and toward Pride. She bounced past the silver dog -who was on Axel's chest- and thrust her tongue into Axel's mouth as well.

The surprised pyro snarled in annoyance and swung a clenched fist at Lust's head, who yelped in a dazed trance. _"The hell, you fox-bitch?!" _he yelled loudly, prepared to toss his chakram at her. He noticed Wrath's nose quiver and his hackles rise threateningly, and Axel swung an arc of fire at both hounds. Pride charged at Axel, but suddenly he stopped, one paw raised in the air.

Jester had barked to the dog, but weakly. The joker was barely keeping himself propped up on his elbows, dragging the rest of his body toward his best friend. Jester whimpered loudly, trying to communicate with Pride, since -given his werewolf nature- he was able to do so with any canine, to an extent. Pride's jade-green eyes flickered with surprise for an instant, but instantly his resolve flew back to attacking Axel.

However, Jester's distraction was all Axel needed; the pyromancer sliced at Pride's chest with a chakram, one of the spikes cutting across and true.

Steel's eyes were beginning to glitter with a hint of worry for his hounds; he had not expected this turn of battle at all. _"Wrath!"_

The hound barked in response, but he growled in complaint to being scorched.

_"Kill the pyro!"_

Wrath did not need to be told twice. He slunk forth after he made sure his sister Lust was back by Steel's side. The silver-and-black creature took Axel's attention on Pride as an opening, and clutched the man's leg in his jaws. The cry that sounded from his throat sent Wrath plunging into a deeper rage, and he shook his head powerfully, sending Axel to the ground. Again, Wrath did not hesitate as he jumped to Axel's chest, prepared to seize his throat for the first and final time.

Teeth clenched around Axel's throat, but from nowhere itself Wrath's jaws were pulled open, and the hound was flung away with frightening force. Axel clutched his throat, and his eyes widened when he saw his lover staring furiously after the wrathful hound. Axel was keenly aware of a sudden violent and lustful attraction to her, and the feeling wouldn't shake itself off of him... He tried wiping his mouth, but he still felt the same. What had that fox done to him? He was sure this sudden feeling was from Lust, but he couldn't understand why; he just _knew_ it was Lust's doing.

Larxene seized Wrath's throat, and the hound tried catching her eye. However, Larxene had already tossed the silver-and-black dog toward Steel, who quickly moved to successfully catch his favorite.

Axel looked to see who had followed Larxene; Demyx was behind her, and so was Marluxia and Xigbar. The water manipulator sprayed jets of his element toward Pride, who had shook off the straggling embers on his fur to charge at the newcomers. Marluxia and Xigbar revealed their respective weapons and blocked the hounds' way to Axel and Jester.

Steel's eyes flickered with slight unease for a millisecond, but it was gone in a flash. _"Wrath, Pride, Lust!"_ he called, each name spoken with distinction. His three hounds all bounded to him, and the group stared menacingly at the intruders.

Larxene flexed her knives steadily, but her eyes widened when she felt a small hand tugging her coat. She looked down to meet Roxas' eyes; the boy had managed to run unsteadily through the portal his mother and the rest had taken, and had only now announced his presence. "Bad man...," he said. Larxene quickly moved in front of her son, but Steel's yellow eyes had already flickered.

"Cute little tyke," he crooned mockingly. "It would be such a shame if Wrath got a hold on him..." He took a step forward, but it proved to be a near-fatal mistake. Before anyone could move, Steel was blasted to the ground by a terrible surge of lightning. Gasping for breath, his hounds were blown away from his sides, and he felt knives being pressed into his neck. His eyes widened when he saw the same blond woman who had been feet away from him a second ago, now on his chest and staring down at him. He looked frantically for his dogs, but Lust was pinned down by the mullet-haired man; Pride had a scythe pressing into his neck; Wrath was held down and at gun-point to his head.

Steel felt the woman lowering her face to his ear. Her whisper deadly and tight, she told him, _"If you threaten my son again, you'll feel all the tortures that are so horrendous and dark, that even the Devil himself is afraid to use them."_

Steel felt a knife pressing into his solar plexus, and he struggled vainly to get away, but the knife just went deeper. "Off!" he snarled. "Let me go!"

But Larxene wasn't finished. She plunged her knife downward, and Steel screamed. He felt her knife moving across him, carving his skin and flesh; he heard Wrath trying to move, but the hound just couldn't...

Larxene grinned wickedly as she made the final touch to her carving project; she licked her gleaming knife in front of Steel, and the man scrambled up and away from her. Eyes wide with terror, he was prepared to run, but remembered his hounds. "Let them go and we'll leave! So long as you all leave this place, too!" His voice grew quiet, but audible enough for everyone to hear. "Just don't hurt my hounds..."

Larxene scoffed, but nevertheless she waved a hand to her side. Marluxia, Demyx, and Xigbar all let go of their respective captives.

The three dogs all went to Steel's side, but only Wrath looked back to snarl ferociously at Larxene, secretly marking her in his cunning mind. At Steel's call, he too followed his master.

Larxene watched until neither sight nor sound told of their presence. She turned to bend down in front of Roxas. "Dammit, kid," she breathed, body high-strung and taut from him being there. "Don't follow me if I don't invite you!" she scolded quietly, eyes exasperated and tired.

Roxas only whimpered and huddled himself, still standing, near Larxene's chest. The Savage Nymph sighed loudly and put an arm around Roxas, looking up at Xigbar. "How's Jester and Axel?"

The Freeshooter made a loud, long whistle. "Jester's pretty torn out; fell unconscious a few minutes ago. I'd get him to a doctor, or actually Zexion,_ fast_. He's bleeding to death..." Demyx heard this and instantly went to Jester's side; carefully picking up the joker, he made his way through a portal.

Larxene followed the two with her eyes until they disappeared. "And Axel?"

At the sound of his name, Axel managed to pick himself up and seat himself against a tree. "Better than Jester," he panted. "So don't worry..."

Larxene picked up Roxas and rose; handing the boy over to Marluxia, she went over to Axel. Crouching to meet his eye level, she whispered, "But you're still pretty beat up..." Axel never replied; instead, he pulled her close and kissed her. Hard. And with such a lustful demeanor that Larxene was caught off-guard. For some reason this felt wrong, and she quickly pulled herself away, frowning. There was something different, and it worried her. Trying to mask her speculations, she said, "Come on, we should get out of here and see to your wounds, too." She looked to Xigbar. "Can you take him?"

The older member nodded, and carefully guided Axel through a portal, saying, "Chill, dude. When you're better and all cleaned up, _then_ you can do something!"

Larxene heard that and stared in concentration at Xigbar's back. "Old bastard," she said affectionately when he was gone. Marluxia came up this time and nudged Larxene's shoulder. Handing Roxas back to her, she said, "I don't know what to make of all this..."

"Just a mishap?" the Assassin offered. "But I could tell you're still worried..." He rubbed her shoulder. "Well, you should know this already: It's harder to fight when you're protecting someone."

Larxene nodded tiredly and leaned on her brother-figure's chest until he led her home.

* * *

Steel vigorously ruffled Lust's red fur until she shook herself and nuzzled his neck. Wrath was licking Pride's silver fur, and the solid-colored dog could only rest his head on his paws. "Take care of your brother, Wrath," Steel said gently, "and make sure his fur's not too damaged.

Wrath ran his tongue across Pride's face. _You're lucky you rolled in the dirt when you did,_ Wrath communicated. _Otherwise your fur would've been singed off in numerous places._

Pride whined. _Damn fire-wielder. I could've easily overpowered him if he hadn't had the power over flames._

Lust trotted over to join her brothers as Steel rose to meet Voltaire, who had just come into their kennel room. _No need to fret over you bruised pride, brother,_ she said to the silver dog. _I left both of those men a present from me._

Wrath rose his head and grinned roguishly at his sister. _You got the werewolf, yes,_ he answered approvingly. _But I never expected you to get the pyro as well. Unexpected and well-calculated._

Lust licked her muzzle and grinned maliciously._ Besides, I know we'll see them again._

_That, _Pride replied, _and they don't know how to negate our curses._

_That is true,_ Lust answered. _But I'm the only one who transferred my own to them. _She curled her bushy tail in delight. _To have such near-uncontrollable lust in the victim... How ruinous it can turn out to be... _

Meanwhile, as the hounds were conversing, Steel had been talking with his older brother. Concluding what had happened earlier, Steel said, "I had to pull off the whole retreat attitude in front of them, too. Honestly I hate when I have to act like that..."

Voltaire ran an anxious hand through his dirty-blond hair, grey eyes glittering. "That child you described to me... That was the same child I saw from before... That woman was the same from before as well!" His muscles quivered.

Suddenly Steel frowned. "Oh yeah," he spat disdainfully. "That bitch left a little calling card, too." He stripped himself of his trench coat and revealed his bare chest to Voltaire, who stared. There on his younger brother's chest, was a bloody numeral XII, with a lightning bolt going right through the middle to serve as the first I.

Voltaire straightened himself and stared ahead, his mind working the plan that would barely come into light at the moment. "Steel," he said quietly. "The next time you encounter them, learn about them. Bring all that you learn to me."

Steel nodded, and his three hounds had listened keenly to the orders. Lust looked to Wrath. _Brother, how soon do you think we will encounter them again?_

Wrath's rounded ears flicked. _I do not know, but I DO know that I shall take the woman who wounded Steel as my next victim._

_There seemed as if there were others besides the one we saw tonight,_ Pride said as he rose to head into the kennels. _Let us go see Envy and see what she thinks of this._

Wrath nodded. _Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth shall hear of this as well..._

* * *

**A/N: Now we learn of Lust's ability. By licking the victim's mouth, she can transfer near uncontrollable lust to them. Each hound has a different method of transferring their curses, and each hound's curse has a different negation. **

**And all seven hounds are littermates.**


	9. Lust's Negation

Mortica slunk through the cafe doors and seated herself at one of the tables, taking in the empty place with an expectant eye. It was near closing time for the place, but Mortica didn't plan on being here for long; she was just expecting someone. Mortica twirled a finger around a lock of black hair as she looked up at an approaching young waitress.

"Oh, 'scuse me, ma'am," the waitress said uncertainly. "But we're going to close in a few..."

Mortica smiled fleetingly at the girl. "Don't worry, girl," she said silkily. "I'm only waiting for someone. But in the meantime, may I get two cups of hot chocolate? I'll be gone before anyone else notices." She flashed a secret smile toward the girl, and the waitress blushed and rushed back into the kitchens.

Instantly Mortica's face dropped to reveal the tired, worried, and puzzled expression beneath. She folded her arms and rested her head within them, sighing heavily. Mortica felt a sudden tap on her head, along with a friendly scratch at the same spot. The woman looked up, expecting it to be the waitress, but it was none other than the person she was expecting. "So you came...," she murmured, a tad uneasy.

Larxene nodded. "I did." She took the seat opposite Mortica, and Larxene looked across to her former best friend. "What's troubling you? When Zexion delivered your message, he said you seemed rather stressed about something..."

Mortica nodded. "It's just that... ever since Jester came back from Zexion's Infirmary, two weeks ago, he's been, well... _different_..."

Larxene's ears pricked. "Go on...," she murmured neutrally. Before Mortica could open her mouth again, the waitress from before came with the cups of hot chocolate. Mortica handed over the munny, but the young girl only took half, and with such a blush that Larxene was a little suspicious. Not deciding to dwell on the trivial matter, she looked to Mortica as the woman gently pushed the hot beverage to her.

"Jester... he's been..." Mortica sighed. "It's just that he acts so different around me nowadays."

"_How_ different?"

Mortica's ice-blue eyes glazed slightly. "He keeps touching me... Especially when we're alone, he'll just start kissing me and touching me..." Mortica's cheeks burned.

Larxene set down her cup, her eyes glittering. "Did you let him bed you...?"

Mortica hung her head. "The first time, yes... But at the time I didn't know any better... It was only in the morning that I realized that... that the love wasn't there..." Her eyes watered with pain, and she found Larxene staring at her in concern for the first time in roughly ten years. "The love just wasn't there anymore..."

Larxene nodded. "I know what you mean..."

Ever since that night with Steel and those three hounds, Axel had been different as well. The pyromancer could never seem to keep his hands off of her; he was always touching her body with such hunger that Larxene could immediately tell that something was missing. Every night, Axel would try to lead Larxene to bed, but the Nymph had always refused; she realized that the rejection was only fueling him and arousing him all the more... "Axel's been the same way, too...," she said to Mortica.

Mortica looked up, ice blue eyes shining with surprise and intrigue. "He has? Perhaps there's some sort of connection..."

Mortica quickly rose, and Larxene followed; leaving the munny on the table for the waitress, the black-haired woman left the cafe, her blond companion at her heels. She turned and said, "Take me to where they went two weeks ago."

Larxene looked taken aback, but she recomposed herself; eyebrows furrowing, she replied, "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Mortica's shoulders sagged, eyes pleading. "I just feel that this isn't Jester... Don't you feel that Axel isn't himself?"

Larxene held Mortica's gaze, a near-forgotten, archaic connection resurrecting itself between the two. Mortica knew Larxene's answer, though neither spoke a word.

Mortica nodded. "Something happened that night. Something that made them this way. Perhaps, if we go back, there's a way to negate the effects... Do you have any idea who could have made them this way?"

Larxene closed her eyes in thought, recalling that night when she had arrived. She remembered everyone who had been there that night, and the image of that large vixen kept coming into her mind's eyes. The canine's posture was haughty, smooth, and her gas-flame eyes shone with a certain lust and satisfaction every time she had looked at either Jester or Axel.

"There was a vixen," Larxene began, her voice low. "One of the hounds that Steel brought along to attack Jester and Axel. I have a feeling she had something to do with this."

Mortica's eyes flashed, the light within them hardening with resolve. "Just get me there, then," she entreated. "I need to get him back..."

Larxene slowly nodded. "I will... And I'm coming with you."

This statement made Mortica start with surprise. "I... I..."

Mortica was obviously at a loss for words, therefore Larxene saved her the trouble of looking for them. The Savage Nymph nodded and opened a portal, motioning for Mortica to follow.

* * *

"Go to Zexion," Larxene ordered. "I think either he or Xemnas has Roxas. Take him to me so I can tell him I'm going somewhere." Mortica nodded and disappeared through a portal to search the Castle; after watching the red-and-gold vortex disappear, Larxene turned and made her way to her own room. She felt her spine prickle with slight unease as she opened her door to see Axel looking out her window.

He turned and flashed a grin at her. "Hey there, Lar-Lar," he drawled, eyes narrowed haughtily.

Larxene crossed her arms and growled, "Hello to you too, _asshole_."

She blushed when Axel returned by saying something vulgar that was rather linked to her comment. He sauntered up to her and cupped her chin; the pyromaniac gently set her up against the wall, nibbling her ear. Again, Larxene was aware of the love's absence, and thus she bit down on his shoulder and sent a jolt of electricity into him, however much it hurt her to do it. Axel reeled back, looking startled, and Larxene took the opportunity to say, "I was going to tell you that I have to go somewhere for a bit. Just a visit, and I won't be long."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "By yourself? No me?" When Larxene slowly nodded, the redhead crossed his arms in thought. "But I'll miss you...," he whispered heavily, seizing her hips, his hands sliding over to cup her.

Larxene slid out of his grip, saying, "I know you will," she returned, sarcasm laced in her tongue. "But this is something I need to do by myself. So back off," she finished sharply as an afterthought.

Axel looked taken aback at the last part, and he blinked as a knock on the door sounded. Larxene opened the door, and Mortica came through the threshold, Roxas walking behind her. "Here he is," she said softly, avoiding Axel's eyes as he observed her with indifference.

Larxene nodded. "Axel, I need you--"

"I need you, too, Larx."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Let me finish, dammit. I need you to watch Roxas while I'm away."

Axel looked at the child briefly, then looked up at the ceiling, hands on his hips in thought. "Fine," he said, returning his gaze to look at her. "I'll watch him; be back quickly, eh?"

Larxene nodded and turned quickly through a portal, Mortica in tow.

Axel sighed and sat down on the floor beside the child, whom he had hardly paid attention to in two weeks. He looked at Roxas now, as the child had poked his side. "What do you want, squirt?" he asked with mild abrasiveness.

Roxas sighed and hugged his father fiercely. _"Ackel?"_ he asked quietly. "Where _Ackel?"_

"Right here, sport," Axel sighed, rolling his eyes.

Roxas cried out in annoyance.

_"What?"_Axel asked loudly, looking sharply at the boy, who held his father's gaze with sternness. Axel, for some reason, couldn't help but stare into the boy's green eyes, so much like his own. He saw his reflection in there, and Axel couldn't help but think of the boy in front of him; the man felt a warmth of sorts rush through his body, and he thought of Larxene next. This time, he recalled their past together, of their relationship, of how they would both work to benifit the other and never themselves, the love that was between them, connecting them. He felt a wave of icy water course through him, and he shivered; however, as soon as the feeling started, it was gone.

Axel blinked, and he looked at Roxas, who blinked at him in clueless return. Axel furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, realizing that he was himself again.

"How...?" he murmured to himself, looking down at his son, who clapped his hands and laughed. "I know it wasn't _you...,"_ Axel murmured, rubbing his head in thought. Axel recalled everything throughout the two weeks since returning after the incident with Steel, and realized that he had not experienced a single feeling of love ever since. However, when he did, he felt like himself again... Axel figured that he hadn't been himself ever since that night, but what had happened that time? When he recalled the vixen, Axel felt himself bristle; it must have been she who had done something to him... It all seemed to fit...

"Jester...," Axel breathed, rising. "He got licked, too..." He paced the room in thought, arms crossed behind his back. He stopped to open a portal, but unfortunately the pyro didn't have a fixed destination in mind, and just let the vortex swirl there. Suddenly his mind went back to Larxene, and the pyro was overcome with a different need: the need to apologize. "I gotta go to her," he said to himself urgently, and turned. "Roxas, I'll get Demyx and Meytha for... you...?" He looked behind him. "Rox-- no, not the portal!"

* * *

Crisis lifted her head and sniffed the air, her upper lip curling as she viewed the blue sky above her. She was in the dragons' pasture, in the forested part of it, with one of Steel's hounds curled into a ball on her saddle. She turned her black neck and breathed through her nostrils into their neck fur. _Up, you bum,_ she hissed irritably. _There are intruders again._

The dusty brown dog slowly lifted his head and blinked sleepily at the black whose back he was resting on._ You rang?_ he asked, droopy-eyed from his nap.

Crisis clicked her fangs together and repeated, _There are intruders again._

_Well, that's nice news,_ he replied sluggishly; yawning tremendously, he said,_ Be sure to tell Voltaire now while I get back to sleeping._

_You lazy mutt! _Crisis growled, her lip curling again. _I wonder how Steel puts up with you! You do nothing but sleep and laze about!_

_And provide moral support._

_You HAVE no morals! _

The dog opened one dull brown eye and stared at Crisis' own red ones, which were glittering with vexation._ So what's your point? Get Stray to look into it or something..._

_Go tell the your litter mates that there are intruders, you good-for-nothing twit! _Crisis roared, rearing on her hind legs, thus causing the dog to roll off her back and onto the grass.

He shook his fur and stretched, yawning again. _I don't feel like it...,_ he returned as a last attempt, looking back at Crisis. When her mouth began to smoke, his eyes widened and he scampered off back toward the kennels.

Crisis sniffed in disdain as she resumed treading through the forest for game, grumbling, _Little mutt lives up to his lowly name of Sloth..._

* * *

"I've never been here before," the young child said to his brother, who looked a tad skittish. "Strafe thinks he can have all the adventure just cuz he's the Cub Prince. I don't think so... Come on, Paddin, we gots an adventure to see!"

Paddin whimpered and clutched his older brother by the sleeve. "But Har, I'm scared of this place... It looks creepy..."

"Don't be a baby," Har scolded. "It's just a forest, like the one we live by! See, there's nothing to be afr--"

Paddin screamed as a large dog snarled and bowled his older brother over. The young child took in the fox-like creature's dark red fur, and the gleaming white teeth that tore at Har's shirt in an effort to seize the boy. "Let him go!" Paddin screamed, fists clenching to his chest as Har yelled out in terror.

The fox leered at him, eyes of the lightest deep green glinting at his own golden ones. She licked her lips and barked threateningly at the boy, and the bushes rattled to reveal a stocky, rotund male dog pad through and next to the fox's side.

_Get the child over there, Gluttony,_ the fox commanded. Her tail flicked when the dark brown dog eagerly moved forward. _But don't eat him,_ she spat condescendingly.

_Can it, Envy, _the dog grumbled as he swung a heavy paw at the frightened Paddin; the boy fell, and Gluttony scooped the boy up by his shirt with his jaws. _Alright,_ _let's go,_ he grumbled as he dragged the boy past Envy, who preferred to carry the other crying child by his leg. _I'm getting hungry._

* * *

**A/N: So there we have it: Lust's power can be negated when the victim experiences or recalls feelings of actual love. All we have left to introduce is Greed, and Stray should be in the next chapter, too.**

**And Roxas is going to have his next adventure, so yay.**


	10. Various Happenings

Mortica itched to go to the dragon ranch already, but Larxene insisted on going during the sun's descent, at twilight. "It'll be smarter than going in broad daylight," she had said. "And it'll be less suspicious than if we went at night; however, should we need to make a quick getaway, we would have the cover of nightfall to cloak ourselves." Now, it was barely sun-high, around noon; Mortica grudgingly explored the city and paid several visits to many shops, though never buying anything. Not that she could, her mind was too preoccupied on Jester.

Larxene seemed to be in the same condition, though her outer appearance was more collected. She bit her lips however, when they were sitting in a dark and cozy cafe, and a waiter stoked the fireplace nearby; Larxene frowned, sad and dazed, while placing her fingertips to her lips. The fire blazed instantly to life and licked the wood underneath itself hungrily, crackling enthusiastically.

Mortica frowned in rare sympathy at the Nymph, finding herself leaning to the side to speak quietly to a mischievous child, who listened to her keenly after she slipped him a gold coin. The woman gently swiped the jet-black hair from her face as she straightened herself. Her ice blue eyes watched the boy snatch a glass of water from an empty table; sneaking over to the fire, the boy dumped the water over the fire, dousing it.

Larxene, who had her chin in her palm, blinked and lifted her head. Blue eyes inquisitive, she watched the child slink out of sight while giggling; the waiter who had lit the fire rushed back to see who had put it out.

No one had seen the transaction between Mortica and the boy, and no one had seen the boy put out the fire. Mortica liked it that way; she looked back to Larxene, who returned her look with thoughtful concentration.

"You didn't have to do that," she finally said softly, her cerulean eyes glittering.

Mortica shrugged sadly. "I didn't _have_ to, true," she replied quietly. "But I _wanted_ to."

"Thanks...," Larxene whispered despondently, her head resting in her folded arms now, blue eyes trailing to the ground beside her.

Mortica found her eyes glazed over as her mind trailed to the pyromancer whom she was sure Larxene was thinking about right now. Mortica wrestled with herself at night, always wondering why she was still in love with him, when she had Jester to sleep beside her at night sometimes. She loved that werewolf, she really did, but Mortica also knew that she was still in love with Axel. She felt excruciatingly ashamed, feeling that there was something wrong with herself; she was in love with two men. But what tore herself up so much was that one was unattainable, while the other one she already had by her side. Mortica couldn't suppress her intense feelings whenever she looked at or even though about Axel, and she burned with self-loathing for it.

Mortica knew, months before, that she needed to move on from the Flurry Of Dancing Flames. But did that mean she had to give up her love for him, too? If that was the case, then Mortica couldn't see any way out of her ill-productive dilemma. "May I... May I ask you something...?" she asked suddenly, her ears scalding hot from embarrassment.

Larxene's eyes flickered back to the real world, and her face moved to look back at Mortica. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked, bewildered at Mortica's outward appearance as the Nymph sat up straight.

Mortica looked down at her shaking hands, then up to Larxene. "C... Can you..." She swallowed nervously. "Is it possible for a person to move on from somebody, but still love them...?"

Larxene blinked, fully aware of what and who Mortica was referring to. "Mortica. Of course you can move on and still love that person. Feelings that deep don't just go away on command, you know. It's as simple as that..." She stared solemnly at the woman, who returned the look through swirling orbs of her own. "Unrequited love must be a terrible thing...," Larxene murmured.

Mortica sighed heavily as she hung her head. "I never intended to fall in love with him, you know...," she said quietly. "It just happened the moment I looked at him..."

Larxene nodded in understanding. "You know," she replied, in the same tone as Mortica, "the best way to fill up the chasm is to fill it with memories of him. Even if they hurt at first, eventually you'll overcome that pain, or at least it won't be as raw and agonizing. But since you never really had any times to share with him, you must fill it with new ones."

Mortica looked up at Larxene again. "I-I... Larxene..."

Larxene only stared at her. "It'll help," was all she said, noticing Mortica's hand moving going slowly up. Mortica touched just below her shirt collar; pulling it down slightly, she showed Larxene the scar of the flame-engulfed heart, just below her own beating one.

"I want this to go away," Mortica whispered painfully. "But I know it won't start to fade until I'm over him..."

Larxene bit her lip gently, her eyes gleaming for the woman.

* * *

"No- _Gluttony!_ No, _bad dog! _Leave my lunch alone! _I made it all by myself, you ass-hat!"_

Stray slammed a fist on Gluttony's head, and the round dog yelped in pain and surprise, dropping the sack that had been in his jaws. The dog's deep brown eyes glittered with animosity as he growled, low and deep, at the young girl. Stray stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him, to which the dog did not take kindly to. "Stupid glutton," Stray muttered, pulling the short, deep-purple hair out of her face. Golden-brown eyes glittering, she hid the lunch-bag halfway around her back.

Gluttony sneezed rudely at Stray's shoes, looking back up at her. _Now, Greed!_

In two instants Stray's load was lifted out of her hand; confused, Stray let out a startled "Huh?" as she looked behind her. _"Greed, you big crap-tard! Give me my food back!"_

Greed lifted her gold-yellow eyes to peer scornfully at the girl, and she managed to curl her lip and snarl through the bag she was holding in her strong jaws.

Stray glared knives at the beautiful Pharaoh Hound-like creature, wishing she could pummel that mass of rustic light-brown fur. Yet true to the Pharaoh Hound characteristics, Greed was not only swift and athletic, but also strong and clever. "I hate you two," Stray spat, in a foul mood by now. "The vices of greed and gluttony go hand in hand," Stray growled, "but once they accomplish their goal, they fight over the spoils. Greed will want it all to itself, while gluttony will try to take it for the sake of consuming it, whatever the means of consuming is. Be it food, worthless trifles, whatever!" Stray's eyes lifted from their dark light, and she threw her hands in the air, making a loud noise of exasperation. _"Screw you guys!_If anyone needs me, tell them to go fall in a ditch and break a leg, cuz I'll be in the city!"

Gluttony watched the young girl leave; when there was no more of her, he licked his lips hungrily. Striding over to Greed, he said, _Now that she's gone, let's hand over my spoils._

Greed flattened her ears somewhat and glared through slits of gold at her litter mate. _It's mine,_ she simply growled, and turned to go into the kennels.

Before Gluttony could leap angrily onto her back, another voice sounded, light and collected as any confidant female. _Have some decency, Gluttony. There's always food to go around here. Although, at the rate you're going, we might not have enough to last us the rest of the year._

Gluttony narrowed his eyes as he stared at his other litter mate. _I am terribly sorry_, he growled, sarcasm dripping. _Forgive me for innately living up to my name._

Envy flicked her bushy tail dismissively, green eyes flashing as she looked down at Gluttony from her seat on the chair she took. The small kitchen was white-washed, and it almost hurt Gluttony's eyes to look at anything too brightly colored, so he was slightly relieved at Envy's darker coat. Envy looked to her right, where Pride strode in through the threshold.

_Pride,_ Envy crooned mockingly, _so nice of you to take up the next shift to watch the little prisoners._

Pride sniffed scornfully._ I volunteered for no such thing,_ he spat. _Filthy children_, he growled.

Envy struck after snarling loudly; bowling Pride over, she pressed into his ruff of neck fur, causing him to choke and gasp for air. _Don't even try to bark,_ Envy snarled quietly. _You know as well as the rest of us that we cannot affect each other. _

Pride glared up at her, jade-green eyes flaring up with anger. _Get off,_ he said slowly, furiously and pronouncing every syllable, _and I might be able to go to the dungeon cells._

Envy smirked and released her hold; Pride rolled up and shook his silver fur, making sure to take his time. Slowly strolling out of the kitchen, he heard Gluttony whisper loudly, _So much for being named after the mother of all sins._

Pride snarled immensely and rushed back to swing a clawed swipe at the portly dog; Gluttony was unprepared for Pride's swiftness and thus fell to the ground. _Mutt,_Pride muttered as he kicked the ground in front of Gluttony's face with his hind legs.

* * *

Strafe frowned as he heard the two parents talking to Stok and Creena. Cher, beside him, played with the strings to his sweatshirt, giggling and smiling as she sat on the marble floor.

"You haven't seen them at all since sunrise yesterday?" Stok asked, golden eyes glittering with worry.

The mother shook her head, obviously worried out of her wits. "No," she answered, voice cracking as her mate rubbed her arms and shoulders for reassurance. "I found this note under Har's pillow just now."

Strafe lifted his head and looked inquisitively at the Beta.

As Stok read the note, Creena walked over to Strafe. "We have to look for some missing kids, Strafe, so you'll have to get ready if Stok says we must find them."

Strafe's eyes lit up at that. "Got it, Creena," the eight-year-old replied with serious enthusiasm.

Stok set the note down on the hardwood desk in front of him; looking back up to the parents, he said, "Don't worry, we'll search every world that has dragon matches taking place." He looked to Strafe. "All right, kiddo, get ready. We'll be leaving as soon as possible."

Strafe nodded curtly as the parents sullenly left the room. "Do you want me to go get Larxene and Axel?"

Stok's eyes glazed over with soft understanding. "Strafe," he said, leaning down in front of the boy, "we can't always bring the Organization into our affairs, especially over some missing children who are probably just exploring and lost track of time."

Strafe frowned. "But they've been missing since yesterday morning," the boy insisted.

"Yes, I've been told that, Strafe," Stok answered patiently. "But we can't always ask the Organization for help. We are an independent pack, and we can't always ask for help whenever something comes up."

Strafe hung his head and mumbled, "Okay..."

Stok patted the boy's arm. "Now go get ready so we can find Har and Paddin. I'm sure their not in any terrible danger."

Creena smiled. "That's _your _job, Strafe."

* * *

Axel swam, once again trying to intercept the extremely curious child. When he bumped into another rock, he held it so as to steady himself. "Aw, c'mon, Roxas!" the man whined loudly. "Can you _wait _until I get used to this whole underwater crap? Then I can try to catch you to bring you back home! I've got news for your mother!"

Roxas clumsily swam near his father, green eyes lit with delight. "Play, play!" he cheered, swimming away with the enthusiasm of a newborn dolphin. In fact, that was the sea creature whose lower body he had.

Axel groaned as he managed to rise upwards in the grotto they were in; slowly getting the hang of things, the pyromancer swam with his red-and-black shark's tail until he had caught up to Roxas. Axel made a noise of triumph as he proceeded to wrap the boy in his arms; however, he moved his tail fin the wrong direction, and Axel found his torso moving downward somewhat. He hissed in self-annoyance as Roxas laughed and swam further away from him.

"I'm starting to hate Atlantica more and more," the Flurry Of Dancing Flames growled as he finally regained his form to swim after the playful child.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. My wrist/arm got a little dog-mauled on accident -got in the way of some dogs fighting while trying to separate them. I know you shouldn't really do that, but it's just that I grabbed the wrong dog, and the other one was still biting and got my arm; he let go as soon as he bit me, and everything's all good. So that's why I rushed to get this chapter done, even though my hand's kinda swollen.**


	11. Hot Water

The bushes parted with a quiet rustle, and Larxene slunk through the gap to proceed onward through the dark forest, Mortica in tow. "We should be getting close," the Savage Nymph murmured to her companion. She heard Mortica grunt, and the lightning wielder straightened herself just as the leaves behind them shook. Her head snapping to the direction of the sound, Larxene flashed out her knives, ready to attack, but instead saw a single brown wolf. A rather familiar one at that...

"Stok?" Mortica inquired warily, eyes blinking nervously. "What are you doing here?"

The Beta's golden eyes flickered with mild surprise as he looked from Mortica to Larxene. "I didn't expect to find you two here," he said, confused as his ears lay flat. "Strafe, Creena, and I are here looking for two Pack members."

"Missing?" Mortica asked, before Larxene stepped forward.

"I believe it would be best if--" The bushes rattled noisily as an energetic young wolf burst through and nearly tackled into Larxene, who cut herself off to receive the Cub Prince. An ebony panther crept more silently after the wolf's entrance.

"Larxene!" Strafe exclaimed, tail wagging furiously. "I didn't know _you _were here! How'd you find us?"

Larxene rubbed the wolf's blond head. "I had no idea you three would be here, actually. Which is the gist of what I was getting at." Her blue eyes flicked to Stok again. "Perhaps if we exchanged our stories, things would make a lot more sense."

Stok nodded as Creena padded up beside him; Mortica seated herself in such a quiescent manner that it was hard to believe that she had even moved. Strafe clumsily curled himself in Larxene's lap as she sat cross-legged on the ground, beginning her and Mortica's tale as to why they were infiltrating the dragon ranch up ahead of them.

* * *

Axel swam at a rather fast pace as he high-tailed it after his son, who was clearly absorbed in trying to entangle himself in the seaweed. Once the pyro caught up to the giggling boy, he sighed and said, "Let's get going now, Rox, hm?" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames reached forward to untangle his son, when suddenly Roxas wiggled out on his own; Axel looked up to see the boy watching two sea creatures at a distance from them both. Two dark teal eels, to be exact, and before Axel could grab his child's tail fin, Roxas shot off after them, curious.

Swearing mildly out of humor and exasperation, Axel swam off after the child. "How many times do i have to tell you? We need to talk to your mother!"

Roxas, however, was preoccupied in chasing the strange eels, who were swimming slowly away from him and into darker waters.

Axel felt a prick of ice along his spine as he felt a slight drop in temperature. "Rox, get back here," he called, aware of the large grotto they were all approaching; its entrance opened like the jaws of a sea creature, smoke and heat rising from the holes that served as eyes and nostrils. The pinkish glow emanating from the mouth seemed to swallow up the eels as they swam forward and into the cave, Roxas in silent pursuit.

The pyromancer grit his teeth as he tried catching up to his child, keenly noting that somehow now was not the time to be making any noise. He stopped abruptly when he swam deeper into the grotto, seeing the tunnel that was the neck widen suddenly to surround a large cave.

There were two reasons that had caused the pyro to stop: the first was that he had nearly crashed into Roxas, who was hiding behind a rock; the second was the sight of the sea-witch before him, in the center of the cave and in front of a bubbling, glowing cauldron.

Axel tilted his head as he slid his hands over the boy's shoulders carefully; the pyro observed the woman's human-like upper body, then the bottom half, which was composed with the black body of a sort of octopus. Her short white hair flowed behind her as she looked up at the two eels whom Roxas had followed.

"Did you find it?" she asked, her deep voice strained with anticipation.

One eel shook its head regretfully. "No," he croaked sadly, "perhaps they are not growing at this time?" he offered helpfully.

She pounded her fists on the rim of the cauldron, and both eels flinched. "Idiots!" she cried scornfully. "How hard is it to find me a batch of the seaweed I require?!" She scoffed loudly as she threw her hands up in the air. "Why couldn't you two be more like Flotsam and Jetsam?! _They_ knew how to get a job done! _They_ were resourceful and cunning! _They_ had never-ending loyalty to me! But no, they never truly went to the darkness; they only served me, that was all. And _that's_ why they're not here!"

"But Ursula...," the other eel said despondently, his voice trailing out to a meek plead.

"Don't _'But Ursula'_ me!" the sea-witch yelled, shaking her clenched fist in front of both their faces, making them cringe where they were.

Axel's eyes widened, somewhat appalled at not only the manner at which she treated her servants, but also that this was the same Ursula he had heard of during his time in the realm of the living. A cruel sea-witch banished from the city of Atlantica, who had more than once tried stealing the throne; smooth and calculating, one who didn't know her would hardly know whose side she was on. Taking his hold on Roxas to quietly pull the child away and further into safety, he was unprepared for the next comment.

"I need that seaweed to further complete my concoction!" Ursula shouted, tentacles writhing angrily. "It will help me overthrow this world's king, so that I may take his place! But instead you two bumbling idiots bring me intruders!"

Axel's blood flowed cold as the last part hit his ears.

The next thing he knew, Ursula was grabbing Axel's arm in an irritated fashion and hoisting him up roughly. Roxas cried out in surprise, and his green eyes widened when Ursula shook his father. "What are you doing here?!" she snapped. "Don't you know that this is _my_ grotto? You'd have to be a _fool_ to trespass here!"

"We were wandering and wound up here on accident," Axel growled in retort, tail fin writhing as the eels circled him and Roxas.

"Hmph!" Ursula examined Axel with a critical eye. "I'd like to see a better lie!" She turned to the eels. "Take them both to that anemone over there!"

Out of second nature, Axel tried retaliating with his fire, but all his hands could produce was heat. Swearing, he was reminded of the water that was all around him. Ursula shoved him forward, slamming him into a sort of sea anemone, which wrapped itself around him, briefly stunning him. The pyromancer struggling furiously as the eels wrapped their tails around Roxas, who was crying out and wriggling to get free. Ursula uttered a low cackle as her pets flung the boy into the small space of her sleeping chamber on Axel's right side.

Roxas looked up at the purple-and-black sea creature with pleading eyes, and Ursula feigned fondness. What an adorable little creature!" she crooned. "I won't kill you." She gave a flat frown. "Well, not _all _of you anyway. I think I just might need your youth, now that it's laid itself before me. And I have just the thing for that," she purred, a slow grin curling her red lips.

Axel's eyes narrowed with blazing indignance; he thrashed in the anemone, but he was bound tight and fast, blood seeping from the cuts that he was receiving. "Roxas!" he commanded, but he was cut off with a limb in his mouth, making him scream in muffled pain.

Roxas whimpered as Ursula drifted away toward her potions shelf, which was on the other side of the cave. The eels were still wound around the boy, and the boy thought frantically of anything that could help him. For some strange reason, he thought of Strafe and Jink in their animal skins; inspired, Roxas bit down hard into an eel's slimy skin. When it screamed, Roxas moved to the other's body nearby. Instantly they unwound themselves in a panic, and Roxas darted away and toward Axel.

Ursula heard the cried of pain, and she quickly turned to see Roxas biting down on the base of the sea anemone. "Not so fast, you!" she called out quickly, swimming toward the boy.

But Axel, thanks to Roxas' painful distraction on his prison, was already unbound. Green eyes flicking in anger, he propelled himself into the sea-witch's stomach, making her fall back with a startled grunt. Seeing the eels still in preoccupied indulgence for their bite marks, Axel moved to Ursula's boiling cauldron; seizing the rim, he pumped his tail fin until the contents were spilled out in a flurry of sizzling steam and flooding chemicals.

Ursula's eyes widened and she cried out in anguish._ "No!"_she screamed, fists clenching and unclenching in horror. "You!" she addressed, pointing a plump finger at the smug pyro. "I'll _skin_ you, you ignorant guppy!"

"I'm so frightened," Axel replied flippantly, scooping Roxas into the crook of his arm. "Let's see you overthrow anybody with _that." _He pointed to the wasted concoction on the floor, now useless.

Ursula's eyes flared, and she reached behind her to grab a potion from the shelf; what it was, even she did not know, and Axel's shoulders prickled.

"You'll regret this!" Ursula snarled, flinging the potion between them, shattering the bottle. Instantly, purple smoke billowed out and bloomed all around the cave, causing the eels nearby to choke unceasingly and Ursula cry out in frustration.

"Bye now," Axel cried out smugly as he swam into a portal before his child could be placed in any more trouble.

* * *

Har held Paddin protectively in his arms as his golden eyes trained themselves on the hound passing back and forth in front of their small iron cage. The Pack cub narrowed his eyes as the creature lowered its head in front of them, gas-flame eyes flaring with impatience and disgust.

_Stupid children,_ Lust growled arrogantly to herself. _What are you worth keeping for?_

Har shot back the glare. "How should I know?" he retorted, still holding the sobbing Paddin. "_You _guys are the ones who took us!"

Lust's head snapped back, eyes blinking in poorly hidden surprise. _You can understand me?_

Har bared his teeth in hostility. "Of course I can!" he retorted hotly. "I'm part wolf, and so's my brother here!" Letting go of Paddin, Har leapt at the bars separating him and Lust, flying into his black wolf skin, teeth bared in a snarl.

Lust recoiled in surprise once more, eyes flickering with masked worry. _Silence, child,_ she snapped, regaining her haughty composure, she said, _You are no match for any of us. Step down and remember your place._

"I know my place!" Har snapped. "And it's not with you _or_ below you!"

Lust snapped and snarled, but light poured into the dimly-lit chamber. Looking back, she realized it was one of her brothers. _Wrath,_ she addressed, blinking.

Wrath nodded his black-and-silver head. _How are the children?_

_Hush, Wrath, _Lust said, slight urgency creeping into her voice. _They can understand us. They are part canine. Shape-shifters, from the likes of this._She motioned with a flick of her bushy red tail toward the wolfish Har, who was leering at the hounds in a threatening manner.

Wrath blinked. Interesting, he conceeded. _Stray was the only other one we've known who could understand us, other than the dragons, who can establish a communicative link with any creature._

Lust nodded in agreement.

_Regardless,_ Wrath said dismissively, _it is of little consequence._ _Steel has summoned you, me, and Greed to attack the intruders on our grounds._

The fox flicked her tail again, this time in irritation. _I'll bet my name it's the same ones from before._

Wrath smiled cruelly, however, as his yellow eyes flashed with bloody anticipation. _Let us feast once more, dearest sister._

* * *

Jester pounded on the door with clear urgency, hoping _he_was home. "C'mon," he breathed loudly. "Open up, I need help!" The werewolf had set out a few hours ago after finding that he had somehow recovered himself. For the first time in quite awhile, he recalled his love for Mortica, and felt an uplifting take off from his shoulders, confusing the young man. His lust curse was gone, yes, but so was Mortica. In a panic, Jester had searched their entire mansion, and upon finding no Mortica, jumped to the conclusion that she had abandoned him on account of his terrible behavior. Jester had howled in extreme lament, until an idea came into his mind. A desperate idea so outlandish to him, that he was hesitant to put it into action. However, his desperation for Mortica was more piercing, and here he was, in a dark and foreboding world reeking of gothic woe and decor, banging on the massive, polished wooden double-doors of the black mansion. "Open up!" he cried once more, and bats flew up from the man's disturbance.

Finally the door creaked open, and Jester found himself face-to-face with a man he had broken connections with many, many years ago. "It's me," Jester pleaded quietly, shoulders sagging. "Jester. I need your help."

The broad-shouldered man snorted in surprise. "After all these years," he said, voice deep and powerful, "you show up begging for help, right off the bat?"

Jester's tri-colored eyes glittered with mounting panic and urgency. "Please, Monty," the werewolf begged, voice sagging with meek begging. "I'll explain everything! You've got to help me!"

The man called Monty sighed and closed his stark golden eyes in deep thought. At last, he opened them. "Come inside, little brother, and we'll talk."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, my hand is pretty much all better now; the scars just need to heal now. Thanks for the condolences! More than once the wounds got infected, but I managed to fix it. Now I can write more often hopefully and not have to worry about any pain!**


	12. Monty

Stok was the last to emerge from Larxene's portal, and the Beta kept stride beside the Nymph, Creena now bringing up the rear. Parting several bushes, the group was amazed at how such a massive dragon ranch could be established: it seemed that the forest served only as a rim for the lush fields, several dragons grazing the fine grass while others feasted on wild game. "I can't see any kind of building," Stok murmured, shielding his eyes from the garish sunlight. Next to him, Larxene bit her lip.

"We'll have to portal around then," the Savage Nymph said steadily, yet her mind was on anxiety mostly for Axel; what was he doing back at the Castle? How would Larxene recover him? Sighing inaudibly, Larxene opened another portal.

* * *

"Stay here," Axel ordered firmly, placing Roxas in Zexion's arms. The godfather raised a suspicious eyebrow, but Axel only told him, "I'll explain later, okay? I need to find Larxene." The glimmering sheen in Axel's emerald eyes was enough for Zexion to believe, and the Schemer sighed.

"Do what you wish," Zexion murmured, stroking a sleepy Roxas on his head. "I'm certainly not stopping you."

Axel nodded fervently, yet he paced back and forth, grabbing tufts of his flame-red hair. "I have no idea where she is, though," the pyrokinetic growled, tugging gently. "I have to find her and tell her I'm okay, and that I'm so sorry..." The raw urgency laced in Axel's voice almost threw Zexion off his feet; the Flurry Of Dancing Flames heaved a distressed sigh and cup his chin, eyes closed in deep, troubled thought. "I just can't shake the feeling that something's happened...," Axel finally murmured.

"Axel," Zexion said quietly; when he had the man's attention, the Schemer said, "Larxene said something about going to a dragon ranch to look into a hypothesis of hers..."

Axel's eyes widened. "The dragon ranch...," he repeated. Turning around and calling a portal, he said over his shoulder, "Thanks."

The godfather only blinked solemnly as Roxas dozed in his arms.

* * *

Wrath put his nose to the ground, sniffing experimentally; raising his head, his lips curled back into a low growl of frustration. Beside him, Lust flicked her left ear in while Greed licked his lips. _There's no scent all of a sudden,_ Wrath wondered grudgingly._ How did they do it? There's no sign that they somehow disguised it with the earth..._

While Wrath pondered on this strange development, Greed took the open opportunity to walk back toward a bush, lush red berries glittering invitingly. Sniffing the substances, and upon seeing they were of no danger to him, the plump dog gorged into the bush, berries and leaves alike forced into his mouth.

Lust turned her head and bared sharp fangs at her feasting brother. _Are you even TRYING to stay focused?_ she demanded, bushy tail swishing, gas-flame blue eyes smoldering in contempt. _Honestly, SLOTH would have been more intent on our mission!_ When Gluttony only returned with a loud mumble, Lust growled and turned back to Wrath, who stood looking smug at her. _What?_ she barked, irritable.

_Isn't it just amusing?_the hyena-wolf began, yellow eyes glittering. _The sin of lust is found as enjoyable in most people. It leads them to seeking an excess of it, which is gluttony. We are all connected, but the sins of lust and gluttony, like greed and gluttony, go particularly hand in hand. Gluttony and Greed get along for the most part, but you, Lust, cannot stand your feasting litter mate. _Wrath gave a fanged grin and turned his nose to the air, sniffing quietly once more, while Lust was left to simmer in a hot temper.

_I still can't stand you,_ she said to Gluttony, who had found another berry-loaded bush. Through narrowed eyes, she whispered darkly, _You will lead yourself to your own demise through your own excessive, trivial nature._

Wrath heard the quiet remark, and he slowly turned his head to look at the back of his sister's neck. Letting his eyes rest there, he pondered on what she had just said; if Gluttony were to lay out his own demise due to his innate nature of the glutton, then weren't they all subject to the same respective fate? How could his sister single out Gluttony alone for something like that? Did she think she was above the compulsion of her sin? Even Wrath himself knew he would fall every time to his sin, and he felt his mane bristling now as he look at Lust and her brief ignorance. _Enough, Lust,_ the silver-and-black hound growled.

Lust turned her head, and suddenly her pale eyes widened slightly at seeing her brother struggling with his sin. She had done something wrong; had he heard her comment just now? Raising a tentative black paw, Lust whispered, _I am sorry, brother._

Gluttony sensed the tension in the air, and stopped stuffing himself to look warily, open-mouthed, at the close pair. He dared not go near Wrath right now if he was fighting with his fury toward a litter mate. All of the hounds knew that only Lust would be able to calm Wrath; they had been particularly close ever since pup-hood. This connection wasn't due to the relation between the sins of lust and wrath; no, this was a mutually deep bond between the two as individuals. Lust had always been able to calm the silver-and-black hound because of this.

Gluttony just didn't know that Wrath was angered at_ Lust_ this time...

Wrath snapped his jaws in the air, a spittle of saliva slipping down. _Enough, sister,_ he ordered. Turning back to the pasture ahead of them, he said to the winds, We must find the intruders as soon as possible. Let's go.

Lust and Gluttony obliged, but the fox past Wrath with a tender lick to his black ear. She did not mind that he did not respond the gesture, and she felt no fear that he was now at her back as they all raced across the pasture to the other stretch of forest where -unbeknownst to them- their quarry was on the move.

The Hound Of Wrath was still her most beloved brother.

* * *

Monty closed his golden eyes in thought, rubbing his temples; it had been a long session, but he understood everything, as well as why Jester would want his help: hell, one werewolf to understand another werewolf, right? It seemed to make sense in Jester's head, and Monty was the more sensible and rational of the two brothers... Sighing, the older werewolf said, "You know I'm not very fond of going out of world now..."

Jester's tri-colored eyes flashed with paranoia. "Please, Monty!" he begged, rising slightly from his chair to stare across the wooden table. "I came to _you,_ after _years_of being cut off from each other! I ran away from home because I couldn't stand mother's favoritism of you, and you know that! But I was never mad at _you_... I'm coming to _you_ for help..._ Please...,"_ he whimpered.

Leaning back, Monty took a long look at his younger brother. "Jester... I just don't know if I can leap into the world you're talking about again..."

Jester's eyes glittered, and his mouth opened to protest, canine teeth visible. "You're not thinking about yourself _or_ me," he suddenly said, voice quiet and solemn. "What are you so afraid of?"

Monty's eyes flashed. "You never knew," he growled, shoulders beginning to rise. "I never told you of my mate, nor the daughter we conceived..."

Jester gave a start, mouth slightly slack now. "What...?" he breathed. "Where are they? Here?"

Monty shook his head remorsefully, head hanging. "Lucia... was a werewolf that I met in this world, almost fifteen years ago. We fell in love soon after, and took residence here..." Here Monty looked up to his younger brother, eyes still steady. "A few years later we were blessed with a daughter, a beautiful child whom we named Miranda. You know how much I loved to travel, brother, being able to portal by birth. I was the same way, and thankfully so was Lucia until Miranda was born; we settled down for just a while after that. When Miranda was a year old, she started accompanying us. We traveled to so many worlds, and then we came to the very world you described..."

Tri-colored eyes glowing, Jester slowly reseated himself.

"I, as well as Lucia, had always had a taste for the dangerous... And on that cloudy night all three of us were traversing a spacious, empty alley unit. Suddenly Lucia dropped to the floor on all fours in pain; she said she felt the change coming on her... Oh, what a fatal mistake it turned out to be... We never checked if that world's full moon was present... When the clouds parted, I fell as well, and Miranda, who wouldn't have experienced her first change until she began to physically mature, was left standing in-between us."

"No...," Jester breathed.

"I beseech you to let me finish," Monty asked, eyes closed. "At that time, a gang of young men intercepted us. At the same time, our change was complete, and they reacted by attacking us with knives. We retaliated, unaware in our bloodlust that Miranda was in the crossfire." Monty's voice began to shake. "Soon they were all dead, and we turned to where our daughter had been, while still in our werewolf skins. All we could see were the bodies and so much blood, on the ground and on our muzzles; we could hardly distinguish who we were attacking... But Miranda was nowhere to be found..."

Jester's eyes wavered immensely as he heard of his older brother's terible loss.

Monty lowered his head and sighed. "Lucia blamed herself for not protecting her daughter. She believed it was her fault with Miranda... She couldn't take it... It was so overwhelming for her. Of course I had grieved, I still do... But Lucia just... It was as if she had died with Miranda..."

"Your talking in past tense still...," Jester said, now expecting the worst.

"I'm still speaking in past tense because two years ago, I found Lucia in a meadow at the center of our gardens, basked in the light of the full moon. It was suicide."

Jester's breath hitched in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Monty," the werewolf breathed. "I didn't know..."

Monty held up a hand, but his powerful shoulders had sagged. Running his other hand through hair black as night, Monty heaved a sigh. "It's just that... I don't think I'll be able to take going back..."

"I never thought you to be a coward," Jester retorted quietly. When Monty's eyes met his, he continued. "You need to put that behind you, as heartless as it seems. You must move on, for _your_ sake. I'm not saying to just forget about that incident and return to how it used to be, but you can't let that hold you down..."

Monty let loose a struggled growl of pain, holding his head. "Jester..."

The werewolf rushed to his older brother's side, a hand on Monty's shoulder. "Come on, Monty...," Jester coaxed. "This isn't just for me, now. This is also for you..." Making Monty look at him, Jester held out his hand. "Will you come with me?"

Outside, the ravens cawed and took flight, obscuring the moon with fallen ebony feathers.

* * *

**A/N: It was a long long wait, but here's the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of Organization in this one, but the juxtaposition will occur soon, probably the next chapter. Everything'll come together soon.**


	13. The Dungeon's Dance

It was as if she sensed them coming in their direction; maybe it was because she was so used to having attacks from behind, in every sense and in every life. Larxene's eyes flashed when she turned her head, to see three canines in the distance crossing the green plain behind them. From her position hidden in the trees, the Savage Nymph called Stok to her side. When he was to her right, she said quietly, "Three of Steel's hounds are coming toward us. I remember two of them from last time: the hyena and the fox, and the latter is the one I want to investigate. She's the one who most likely changed Axel and Jester."

Golden eyes glowed with understanding. "Any idea on what course of action we'll take?"

Nodding, Larxene's blue eyes closed briefly. "We let them find us."

"What?" Strafe piped up indignantly, much to Creena's chagrin, as she had been trying to keep the boy from being too excited, lest he do anything rash. "Why are we letting them find us, Larxene? They're the enemy!"

"I know that, Strafe," Larxene replied patiently, looking down at him, blue striking blue. "We don't know where the dragon ranch is, but _they _do. We have to make things seem as if they caught us unawares. They'll take us to Steel, and then as soon as we find or figure out where Har and Paddin are..."

"We kick their butts!" Strafe concluded, rear wagging in the air.

A small smile tugging at her lips, Larxene looked behind her once more. "They're gaining on us," she reported. "They're halfway across the plain, and they're coming fast. Strafe, I need you to appear as meek as possible."

"What?" the Cub Prince asked, suddenly incredulous. "Why?"

"Because," the Nymph said steadily, "if you try to do anything that suggests you're looking for a fight, they won't hesitate to rip you apart." Larxene's eyes glinted like flint. "And they won't hesitate to outnumber you."

Strafe's eyes suddenly lost their rash light, to be replaced with a serious tone; tail wagging slower now, he nodded, understanding the responses of his actions. "Okay," he answered, voice level.

"Good." Larxene motioned for everyone to turn the other way, as if they had been headed that way the entire time.

However, when Larxene felt a slender hand on her shoulder, she turned to face a concerned Mortica. When she raised a curious eyebrow, Mortica softly said, "What will we do about Axel and Jester?"

"We're doing what we originally set out to do," Larxene answered, as if this were the simplest thing to do. "We find out how to cure this. _Then_ we skin them."

* * *

Gluttony began to slaver as his keen nostrils picked up a certain scent on the wind: it seemed cool, subtle... but with a certain addicting tang to it that reminded him of something in nature... Other scents were flooding his sense, but he liked this one the best. _Smell that?_ he asked hungrily, licking his jowls. _There's a group up ahead!_

Lust rolled her eyes. _For once you contribute to this scouting party,_ she replied, a terrible sting to her tone._ But too late; Wrath and I are already following the trail._

Gluttony made a caricature of Lust's haughty and arrogant expression when she turned her head, making sure his tongue was hanging out.

Wrath bared his teeth as he bunched his muscles to run; Lust followed him when he did indeed take off, and she heard Gluttony struggling to keep up behind her. Her bushy tail fluffed up in instinctive hostility when she flew through the bushes to come upon the intruders. There was that lightning wielder whom she had come across before... the others were of alien matter to the fox, but she had her careful eyes on that yellow wolf, recalling the other two boys they were holding back at the ranch...

The blond woman gave a start, and her blue eyes grew wide; Wrath snarled while Gluttony immediately began to circle the group.

_The child,_ Wrath growled to Lust, he'll understand us. _He's just like those children we have._

As Lust looked sharply to the young wolf Wrath was referring to, its blue eyes stretched wide. "I understand you!" he exclaimed, and Lust frowned, for this boy could act as a translator for his group. She was not prepared, however, when the man with mud-brown hair spoke.

"As can I," he said, voice low with angry tension.

Wrath's eyes grew wide, yellow orbs flashing with angry vexation. _Stupid children,_ he snapped, _then we need not try and communicate the fact that we will not_ _show the mercy we gave to the lightning wielder last time. _As he said this, he flicked his head towards the slim woman herself, and her eyes narrowed dangerously; though she could not understand him, Wrath knew she was receiving the message of their general intent. Scalding hatred boiled up inside of the hound as he recalled what this infernal woman had done to his master. That would had not yet scabbed completely over, and still opened and bled on occasion. _Gluttony,_ Wrath commanded, and Gluttony immediately sat on his haunches out of reflex. _If they try to escape while we take them to the ranch, you know what to do._

His brother licked his lips in anticipation while Lust took to one side of the group; Wrath took the other, and together they flanked the group for interception. Wrath looked up to the man who could understand them. _Do not try to escape,_ he said threateningly, _or you'll never live to breathe your next moment._

The man narrowed his eyes and relayed a cleaner order to the group, and that lightning wielder threw a cocky smile, as if she were trying to save face and act as if she could get out of this situation unscathed.

Wrath would make sure that she would not.

* * *

"Right," Xigbar breathed roughly. "Let's kick some ass."

Axel hunched his shoulders as he hid in the safety of the trees and bushes; beside him, Marluxia and Xaldin kept a keen eye on the dragon ranch ahead of them. It was a simple building that looked like a steel factory on the outside, but much more massive and wide. Behind it, there was a large barn-like building, and Axel supposed that Voltaire housed his dragons there. Eyeing the brownish establishment, he pointed to the grey-colored building in front of it. "Voltaire and Steel might be in there, actually. So Larxene and Mortica might be inside as well."

"How do we know if they really are in there, though?" Marluxia asked, a pink eyebrow raised.

"We have no idea that they _aren't,"_ Axel retorted, green eyes sparking with anxiety. "We need to take our chances, and going in seems the most rational reason besides waiting. Plus... I just have a feeling that she's in there," he murmured as an afterthought.

Xigbar smiled and gruffly said, "Well, you can't ignore the calls of intuition sometimes. "_Aiight,_ let's go!"

And with that the small entourage rose to infiltrate the ranch, but not before Axel looked up at the inky night sky. "It's a full moon tonight," he murmured to himself. "How climactic..."

A nudge on his shoulder, and Axel turned to see Marluxia motioning with his head toward a pair of moving figures advancing from the opposite direction, heading to the dragon ranch as well. "What's that?" the pyro whispered to the Assassin.

Marluxia shook his head as Xigbar and Xaldin squinted their eyes in an attempt to distinguish the figures, who were moving at a fast rate. "I don't know," the pink-haired man responded quietly. "But they look like huge wolves..."

* * *

Larxene snarled and swung a kunai-loaded swipe at Lust's face, the latter of whom yelped in surprised agony. The group had been led into the prison chambers, and Stok had immediately spotted out the two lost boys; acting on mutual sync, the group had exploded into a surprise on the three hounds; she then noticed the fat brown one running up and out of the dungeons. The Savage Nymph grabbed Lust by her throat and slammed her into the nearby wall, and with her other hand brought the gleaming kunai to the vixen's stomach.

When Wrath heard his sister's screams, his face fell to one of uncharacteristic terror; he turned from Stok, whose arm he had shredded, and bounded to Lust's aid. Giving a roar that ripped the air like lightning and shredded like thunder, Wrath leapt on Larxene's back, tearing in immediately. She was unprepared for the attack, and thus she was easier to rip into. The woman cried out in pain, while Wrath found the back of her neck; Lust slumped to the floor, bleeding and most-likely gutted.

The silver-and-black hound heard child-like scream of indignation from somewhere behind him, but he paid no mind, as his sin flooding his senses. He tasted the wrath in the blood that filled his mouth; he heard the wrath in his guttural snarls; he smelled the wrath as he scented this woman's anger and anxiety; he saw the wrath of the red coating his vision; he felt the wrath through his paws and through his veins. The Hound Of Wrath heaved a demonic snarl as he drew his head back to dive at the back of her neck for the final snap.

Suddenly he felt fangs sinking into his hind leg, and tugging that seemed to pull at his very flesh. Wrath yelped, outraged, and spun around to find that damned yellow cub -whom he realized the scream had come from- snarling through his hold. Wrath raised a black paw and slapped his thick claws across the wolf's cheek; the young canine yelped and let go, but the hound wasn't finished. That blond woman was lying on the ground, trying her hardest to gasp for air, and he knew he had plenty of time to kill the boy-cub. Jaws slavering, Wrath snarled like a machine and dove.

A thunderous roar sounded, and Wrath was swatted away by a heavy, clawed paw. After rolling away due to the impact, he looked up to see an ebony panther in lace of that woman who been near the man with mud-brown hair. Scrambling back up, lips still drawn back, Wrath leaped onto the feline's torso and tried to rip into her face, but he was brutally slammed forward by her, and he made heavy impact with the cold, hard wall.

Just as he slumped down, something caught his eyes. Wrath looked up, saw those two children scrambling out of the cage -which that man had opened- and escaping through a green-and-black portal. Enraged anew, Wrath rushed past the panther, who tried swiping at his flank, and jumped toward the man. However, he gasped loudly as he felt the butt of a solid object smash into the side of his jaw. His leap broken, he stumbled to the floor; looking up, he saw a woman with jet-black hair, holding his one true tangible fear in her hands. As Wrath stared, still-footed, into the mouth of the sleek grey gun, he heard a new voice call his name. He dared not turn his head, but he sensed his litter mates rushing down into the dungeons.

* * *

Larxene gasped painfully for air, feeling the puncture wounds on the back of her neck throbbing and bleeding. She managed to push herself against the wall, and looked down to her side; the vixen was struggling feebly and whimpering pitifully, blood rivering out of her stomach. The Savage Nymph allowed herself a breath of laughter pass her cruelly satisfied lips. Cerulean eyes glittering with a sheen of pain, she realized that Stok had managed to transfer Har and Paddin to safety via Whirlportal. Mortica was in front of him now, holding a gun to the silver-and-black hound's face; Larxene was keenly noting how the hound was completely frozen in the face of that deadly object. Creena had prowled behind Stok for back-up, while Strafe growled in front of Mortica at the hound.

Larxene turned her head at a new sound. It sounded like various growls and barkings...

_There's more, _she realized, and voiced this finding to her comrades. Creena's head snapped up just as five more hounds flooded into the dungeon, as well as two males behind them: Steel and Voltaire. Shakily rising, Larxene bared her kunai at the men, allowing no other weakness to prevail from her form.

Steel recognized her first; he recoiled as if she were a deadly poison, his yellow eyes glittering with intense animosity as he placed a hand over his wound. Voltaire, meanwhile, leaped into action, commanding the hounds to show no mercy.

"Destroy them!" he roared, steel-colored eyes flashing. "No more mercy! They have trespassed for the last time!_ Slaughter them!" _

The hounds never needed to be told in the first place; a much larger, darker vixen then Lust was already dragging Strafe by his leg and shaking him to and fro; the silver hound from before and a female resembling a Pharaoh Hound dived at Creena before she could leap to Strafe's aid; the rotund, brown dog from before had leapt at Stok, trying to bite him, yet Stok had already shifted into his powerful wolf skin and began biting into the tough neck ruff; a skinny, dull brown hound had managed to slink and sluggishly nip at Mortica's ankles, who ended up dropping the gun.

Wrath, upon seeing the weapon drop, snarled and jumped onto Mortica, knocking her over, causing her to cry out in pain.

In the midst of all this, Steel had locked fist with Larxene, and the two continued this bloody fist-fight of nails and knuckles until Steel was smashed against the wall. Looking for any means of a well-dealing blow, Steel saw a bloody patch on the advancing woman's stomach. Yellow eyes glittering, he punched into the open wound, and she automatically buckled over, allowing him to kick the side of her head.

Larxene fell to the ground, and her blue eyes glimmered with the fight-or-flight reflex as he fished out a pocket knife from his vest. As usual, fight n over, and Larxene slashed at the hand with her own knives as it attempted to swing down on her chest. Before she could try to rise, something happened that seemed strange for only a short while...

Steel cried out as he combusted into swirling flames, the element searing his skin and licking his flesh. Voltaire, a few feet away, snapped his head to his brother, and his pale eyes widened as something else tore into the younger man. A dark purple paw smacked the side of Steel's head, and he was sent flying into the side of a cage, slumping down unconscious.

Two ear-splitting, vengeful howls tore through the air and froze the hearts of the seven hounds, who stopped in their individual activities to turn and look at the massive wolf-like creatures rushing into the room, jaws wide with gleaming ivory spears for teeth. Larxene recognized Jester's werewolf skin, but the black werewolf she did not. Behind them, four black-cloaked figures exploded into action.

To her extreme joy, Larxene saw Axel wrench Wrath off of Mortica, who scrambled away, bleeding. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had that familiar light of battle in his eyes, and he slammed the hound to the floor, where he made jarring impact with the solid ground. When Axel picked the hound back up to toss him aside like a rag doll, he flashed that cocky grin at his lover, who felt her chest flutter open with the ecstatic knowledge that told her Axel was himself again somehow.

Finding renewed strength, she rose to stand by his side, the two becoming one amidst the turmoil of six fighting hounds, two brutally tearing werewolves, four other battling Organization members, three members of the Pack fighting fiercely, and Voltaire.

On the floor, Steel was still unconscious, his head split open and gushing blood; Mortica was gasping raggedly while clutching her neck and chest; Lust was drawing what seemed to be her last breaths.


	14. Dancing Through Blood

The two bounded forward as one, ripping into the hides of two hounds: Envy and Sloth.

Axel's chakrams cut across Envy's legs, and the vixen toppled to the ground, screaming; Larxene's kunai flew into the sides of Sloth's mouth, easily piercing his lips, making the lazy dog moan in pain as he collapse out of reflex. Back to back now, the pyromancer and the lightning wielder then shifted their course to the hounds of gluttony and pride; the plump hound saw them first, and he instantly leaped in front of his silver brother. Oh, but the proud litter mate snarled and jumped over his brother's back to come down at the side. Axel smirked and slammed a chakram down between the shoulder blades; Pride bellowed in agony as the chakram burst through the other side of his body to connect with the concrete floor. Gluttony, eyes wide with shock, mouth agape, cast a quick look to Pride, who now lay whimpering and moaning as he tried to remove himself from the floor. Deep brown eyes flicking with flooding terror, Gluttony acted on stark instinct and flew at the closest opponent: Larxene. He had nearly bitten her, and his curse would have flooded into her, but it never succeeded. The next thing he knew, electricity tore into his mouth, and embers leaked onto his tongue and down his throat.

As the brown dog dropped, Axel swung his one chakram across his side, sending the dog flying at the wall. Larxene flashed him a look of gratitude, which he returned with a brief smile. Turning now, he was unprepared for the mass that leaped onto his back, catching a mouthful of his fire-red hair. The pyromancer heard Voltaire's voice from across the dungeon hall, and the Flurry Of Dancing Flames knew that the man was trying to avoid fighting.

"Greed!" the man called out. "Take him down! Avenge your litter mates!"

Axel made a quick twirl, and slammed his back -along with Greed- into the wall. However, greedy for blood and flesh, the dark hound held fast to the skin below his neck now, needle-point teeth digging deeper as Greed shook her head.

Larxene, enraged, quickly went forward to stab Greed, but the black werewolf beat her to Axel; she stopped in her tracks as the creature seized Greed's spine with such force that the hound actually let go with a loud yelp. The lightning wielder stared in grim approval as the wolf-creature threw the hound effortlessly across the room at the hard wall. Heaving a guttural roar, the werewolf slammed a paw down at Wrath, who had tried leaping at him. Wrath was grabbed ruthlessly and sent flying upward, tossed behind the werewolf's back.

Xigbar took that opportunity to have target practice; Wrath, hit by all of the three bullets, flew back a ways in the direction he was flung, hitting the ground with a thud. Beside the Freeshooter, Xaldin nodded and smirked in satisfaction, while watching his partner's back.

Voltaire, clearly seeing the scales of battle, ran up the steps until he was at the threshold; there he called a summons...

_"Crisis!"_ he bellowed loudly, above the cries and sounds of battle. _"Come! Your master needs you! Bring two more to aid us, my black!"_

* * *

The connection between a dragon and their beloved master runs deep; the bond between Crisis and Voltaire was certainly no exception. As Stray went through the process of cleaning Crisis's scales, the black raised her head sharply, nostrils flaring, red eyes blazing.

"What?" Stray asked the black, though knowing the dragon would never respond to her. She looked to the side, at Nika, who returned her look with a knowing expression, as dragons were able to understand each other, connections notwithstanding.

_Her master has summoned her. _Nika's light voice filled Stray's head with slight alarm. _They are being attacked in the dungeons, and the fight is brutal and bloody. _The young dragon looked to her older reptilian stall-mate, and her bluish ears flapped once.

But Crisis was already slinking away hurriedly out of the stalls, ignoring Voltaire's other request to bring at least one or two more dragons for help; all the black had on her mind was her master's safety. Nika looked to Stray then.

"Who're the attackers?" the young girl asked, brows furrowing.

Nika nuzzled Stray's head. _I believe it is the same ones who have been paying us visits lately,_ she answered solemnly.

"You mean like that blond woman who gave Steel that scar on his chest?"

Nika blinked, then nodded, remembering that woman who had rode her so easily quite some time ago. Nika could tell that she bore no evil intent, and her son... her son had been so safe around her; he had willingly gone with his mother to ride the back of an unknown dragon. That took trust, Nika knew... _Is there a_ _little_ _child with them?_ the blue dragon asked nervously.

Stray blinked. "I don't think so...," she responded cautiously, unsure as to whether or not there was; heck, a few minutes ago she didn't even know there _were _attackers.

Stiffening, Nika said, more urgently,_ I must go to the dungeons. _And with that she galloped off, Stray running after her heels. If that little child was with them... Nika didn't want to fathom it; she just felt a sudden attachment to the boy, from the moment he looked at her with those intelligent, infantile eyes of green.

* * *

Mortica's chest heaved the more she gasped for breath; beside her, Jester was furiously licking her head. His head turned, the enraged gleam in his now-golden eyes evident as he tore across Sloth's face, who had, for once, tried leaping in an attack, sensing the dire need for help in his litter mates. The dusky brown hound flew back, and into the clutches of Monty; the black werewolf grabbed Sloth's torso and slammed him to the ground.

Ice-blue eyes glazing with the effort of staying conscious, Mortica put a hand on Jester's furry cheek. "It's getting harder to hold on...," she whispered, yet Jester heard every word as if it were screamed out to him. He whimpered loudly and nuzzled her neck, lapping up the rivering blood coming from Wrath's damage. In his werewolf skin, he could not produce speech, yet Mortica picked up what he was trying to say as if he were actually talking to her. "I'm sorry, Jester--"

She never finished that sentence; a snarl erupted from in front of her, and Wrath was there, snarling, hackles raised, blood leaking from his mouth, yellow eyes glittering. His jaws snapped once on air, and he leaped at Jester, who retaliated by taking his teeth to the hound's neck. Yet Wrath was ready for the trick; the silver-and-black hyena hybrid twisted his body to the side and dodged past Jester entirely, diving at Mortica.

As Mortica cried out at Wrath's jaws on her arm, the hound suddenly yelped in pain; electricity was all around him, seizing him with murderous intent. Wrath wriggled and writhed in his cage of lightning, while the mistress of that element commanded it to bring its prize to her, across the dungeons. Yelping and crying out still, Wrath continued to jerk around, his fur beginning to fry somewhat.

Just when Wrath reached Larxene's grasp, the Savage Nymph pumped her arms toward the ground, and the lightning slammed the hound down toward the ground with a final blast of electricity that stunned the animal, and seemingly more... Wrath tried to stand, but his body seemed numb to whatever action he told himself to do; if he wanted his foreleg to move, his back leg would end up moving. The hound looked more like a dumb pup dying from rabies now.

Larxene had zapped his central nervous system and body functions into disarray.

Smirking with sadistic satisfaction, Larxene turned her attention to the rest of the dungeon. Axel was beside her, and the two looked at the now quiet area. Marluxia, who had just pinned Sloth to the ground brutally with the tip of his scythe, was coming to stand beside his younger sister figure; Xigbar and Xaldin were on the other side of the room, grinning victoriously; Jester was cradling Mortica in his strong arms, tenderly licking her face; the black werewolf paced in front of him, still on edge; Steel was still unconscious and bleeding from his cracked head; Creena, Stok, and Strafe were on the right side of the dungeon, tired but not mortally wounded.

As for the seven hounds of sin...

Sloth was whimpering on the floor, pawing at his punctured lip and other wounds on his body; Gluttony was still against the wall where Axel had tossed him, and the rotund hound was weakly licking his deep cuts; Greed, beside him, was trying to rise from where she had fallen, but could not; Envy, near the middle of the dungeon, was trying to stand also, but Axel had sliced her back legs, and the cuts were deep; Wrath was still twitching on occasion on the floor in front of Larxene; Pride was unconscious altogether, the chakram still through his body, connecting him to the ground; Lust was trying so, _so_ hard to breathe regularly, but all that came were pained wheezes...

Larxene raised her kunai-loaded hand in the air, as a declaration of victory, when there sounded a shattering roar that resonated with the ears and hearts of all... All but Voltaire, who cried out in jubilations.

_"Crisis!"_ he shouted viciously, steel eyes glowing with a sheen of primitive ferocity. _"Destroy them all!"_

Across the dungeon, Strafe's blue eyes widened in terror when he saw that massive black dragon lumbering into the large chamber, smoke billowing out of her nostrils, embers licking her lips. Red eyes flashing with brutality, she lowered her body for Voltaire to hop upon her back. Rising again, she spread her wings, red membranes wide, and heaved a guttural roar that rattled the Cub Prince's ribcage and thumped his heart.

Behind the black, Larxene saw that young dragon -Nika, she remembered- gallop into the dungeon, a young girl following.

Jester barked at the black werewolf, and Larxene saw the creature pounce onto Crisis's neck, claws digging into the scales. Voltaire drew forth from his pocket a silver and brown pistol, initiating to shoot the werewolf in the face. Before a shot could be fired, Nika flew forward and bit the werewolf's shoulder, preventing Voltaire from shooting; he didn't wish to accidentally shoot Nika instead of the werewolf.

"Nika, get off!" Stray cried out, pulling vigorously on Nika's tail. "Let Voltaire and Crisis handle this!"

Meanwhile, the Organization and the Pack members gathered near Mortica and Jester, preparing to send them back to their mansion, for Mortica's sake. The woman's eyes were closed, leaving Jester in a set that indicated he was thrown into disarray.

Monty turned and swung a heavy black paw at Nika's face, revealing Stray to him.

His golden eyes widened.

Years of turmoil flung themselves at his mentality, and he felt as if his mind was thundering asunder. The lost times of innocence and golden sunlight brought themselves back to light. Visions of a child squealing with laughter, running through the greenest meadows...

Stray's eyes widened in fear, and her feet shifted to run; Monty would have none of that. He dove at her and landed on all fours, the hood to her dark blue sweater in his jaws; the young child screamed in terror, but Crisis was more preoccupied in her higher priorities of destroying the intruders, and that redhead was giving her a fight for her money right now. _"Voltaire!"_ Stray screamed, but even the dragon trainer paid no heed. Kicking and struggling, cold fear drenched down her spine with such a chill that she felt sick. Feeling the werewolf, still on all fours, shift positions, she was suddenly being moved and carried away from the dungeons.

The black werewolf carried her in his jaws, out into the night.

* * *

**A/N: In other nonrelated news, I started a DeviantArt account! The link's on my homepage if anyone wants to check it out. I just started it, so the gallery is really small right now.**


	15. A Battle Done

Crisis heaved a beastly roar and shoved her nails down where Axel was standing; easily dodging the quick blow, the pyromancer flashed a cocky grin that stayed on his face as he hurled his sole chakram at the black's chest. Roaring in indignation, Crisis allowed Voltaire to take aim at the man as she attempted to dislodge the weapon.

Axel saw the weapon, and he narrowed his emerald eyes in contempt, prepared to charge away. However, just as Voltaire made to pull his trigger, another shot rang out, and the gun dropped from his hand, and Axel saw Voltaire cradling it in his good appendage. Voltaire was howling in agony and rage, while blood oozed from his clutched hand; Axel briefly wondered what had happened, until Voltaire held up the hand to his face. The pyromancer blinked in mild surprise when he realized that the middle of Voltaire's injured hand was missing a large chunk of itself towards the palm.

Crisis reared her head in infuriated concern for her master, and Axel turned his head in the direction where the noise had come from. His green eyes locked with half-open ice-blue orbs and a hazy smirk; she was still pointing her gun at Voltaire, but Axel could tell that her grip was weakening rapidly. She gave Axel one last moment of that look until she fell back into unconsciousness.

With a mighty roar, Crisis took Axel's attention, and the man saw her wide open maw, embers erupting from deep inside of her. Before Axel could react, Crisis threw her head forward with an explosion of incinerating fire, engulfing the man. A spinning tornado of flames swirled around the man, touching and slapping him, until Voltaire gasped loudly for Crisis to finish her storm. Ears flapping, Crisis stopped breathing her fire; her red eyes glowed with pride as she and her master took in the fallen attacker, coat rumpled and hair disheveled, utterly unmoving.

However, Voltaire never knew of the beautiful, deep mutual trust and connection between Axel and his lover. The pyrokinetic's face was away from Voltaire and Crisis's eyesight; he opened his right eye slightly, the glitter of deadly mischief noticeable; Larxene, near Jester and the rest, never missed a beat. The Savage Nymph rushed over to Axel, and feigned examination of his body; she finally shot Voltaire a hateful glare, then rose steadily as she faced the man on the black dragon. She flashed her knives out, prepared for combat; below her, Axel's lips slowly curled into a maliciously calculating smirk.

Near Mortica and Jester, the other three members saw that gesture, and they reluctantly stood where they where. "Watch the hounds," Marluxia breathed to Xigbar and Xaldin, who both nodded. "Those two have got this..."

Voltaire's face twisted into a brutal snarl as he looked at the new challenger. "Crisis scorched your little friend over there," he barked menacingly. Voice seeping with comtemptuous venom, the man growled, "What makes you so different?"

Never answering, Larxene slowly raised her right hand; at Voltaire's warily incredulous expression, the lightning wielder shot spear of electricity at Crisis' chest, making the dragon rear back in surprise and pain. Crisis's wide-open mouth was an invitation for Larxene to unleash a torrent of boiling-hot lightning down the black's throat. In excruciating agony now, Crisis roared and unwittingly knocked Voltaire off of her; the man cried out loudly when he landed on his shot hand, causing more pain to the already injured and swollen appendage.

Before he could painfully rise completely, Voltaire was bowled over by a heavy object. Steel-grey eyes blinking back into focus, he cried out in rage when he looked into those jesting emerald eyes. Then his eyes traveled in search of any burn marks on this man's body. "You're not burned at all!" Voltaire exclaimed indignantly. "How...?!"

"Like this," Axel replied cockily, swiping Voltaire's face with an ember-loaded hand.

Nearby, Crisis shoved her clawed paw down, narrowly missing Larxene, who retaliated ruthlessly with a knife pressed through the black's neck. Crisis screamed in terrified anger as she pried the weapon out of her scaled skin; she never noticed Larxene throwing knives around her, surrounding the dragon. They were on the floor, on the walls, on the ceiling now. Fingers carrying the preliminary static, Larxene smirked in satisfaction as she released her electricity and targeted the power to the hilts of her thrown knives. Crisis screamed once more as this in turn caused the lightning to connect with all the knives, encaging her within the electric sphere. Writhing in seething agony, Crisis screamed and rose to her hind legs, swiping the air with her front legs. With a final blast, the lightning had found its way inside her very body.

Larxene chuckled darkly as the massive beast finally collapsed in exhausted pain, breathing heavily, tongue hanging out. She looked to the side, noticing that Voltaire had collapsed into unconsciousness from Axel's heavy and fire-bathed clout. Her lover flashed her a victorious smile as he rose.

_"LARXENE!"_

Strafe's horrified cry reached her ears just as the body flung itself onto her back, toppling her over with the wieght. With an enraged snarl, Strafe flew forth and leaped onto Wrath's neck, ripping into the back of his maned neck. Larxene quickly rolled to the side and to safety, while Wrath snarled and turned on Strafe; Stok and Creena called out in alarm, flying forward as well. However, they were blocked by the near impenetrable frenzy that was the two canines.

_Damned child!_ Wrath screamed as he smacked Strafe's face with a heavy paw. _Stay away!_

Howling in a snarl, the Cub Prince managed to trip Wrath by running into his flank._ You won't hurt her anymore!_ he retaliated, sinking his fangs into Wrath's cheek.

Wrath shook his head in order to shake off the wolf-child; Strafe was dislodged, but as the boy jumped back, the hyena hybrid felt a chakram fly into his chest, narrowly missing his heart. Nevertheless, it was enough to make the hound feebly rise in surprise, only to fall backward into black.

Strafe was still snarling at the fallen canine, hackles raised, teeth clicking on edge; all that subsided however, when he felt Axel's warm hand an his neck. Looking up, he met the Flurry Of Dancing Flames's approving grin. "Well done, kiddo," he said warmly.

Larxene met the boy next, going to her knees and holding his wolfish face. "He's right," she responded softly, rubbing her thumbs along Strafe's cheekbones. "You did good." Rising now to face the rest of their party, she observed the bloody and silent dungeon: every hound was collapsed, defeated; Steel and Voltaire, the two brothers, were still unconscious, and the black dragon Crisis was now wheezing with the effort to keep breathing. "We're done here," the Savage Nymph said coldly. "It's time to go back."

"Let's see them try to kidnap children and try to kill us next time!" Strafe piped up cockily, standing proudly in his wolf skin still.

"Let's hope there_ isn't_ a next time," Axel breathed to himself, as the Santor group walked over to Jester, Mortica, and the rest of the Organization group. Larxene, however, had heard his comment.

Cupping his chin, the Savage Nymph looked at him. "There shouldn't be," she replied quietly, searching his emerald orbs for something. Finally, she murmured, "How is it that you're back to normal? Well, back to the way you were..."

Axel chuckled softly. "That fox there -the one you pretty much gutted- gave me the effects. It gets reversed whenever someone recall or experiences feelings of actual love, and not lust."

"But how do you get it in the first place?"

"Probably when she licked my mouth -ick, I know- that one night. It was the only thing out of the ordinary y'know..."

Larxene sighed heavily with relief. "Well, everything's fine now... Let's go home now, sheesh..."

A that, Jester lifted his head. Still in his werewolf's skin, he whimpered loudly.

Jester paced in front of the dungeon staircases, looking back and forth between them and the group.

"Oh!" Strafe quipped. "He says he wants to go and get... Monty...?"

"Who?" Xigbar inquired, helping Xaldin carefully lift Mortica.

"His brother...? That black werewolf he brought along..." Strafe looked inquisitively at Larxene, who shrugged cluelessly. When they looked back, Jester was already rushing up the steps, though Strafe managed to catch the parting note. "He says he'll be back," the boy relayed, as he and the rest prepared to take their leave, hoping to recuperate quickly from the bloody battle.

* * *

_"What the hell?!"_ she screamed frantically, struggling under the werewolf's heavy paw, which was placed on top of her chest. _"Get off of me! You stupid beast!"_

There was a meek whimper, and Stray found that she could interpret the noise; it was a plead for understanding. Golden eyes striking golden eyes, Stray's eyes widened as the black werewolf began to change its shape. The girl heard bones popping, muscles rearranging, anatomy changing shape as a final snap fixed the body into place. Now, crouched in front of her, was a man; his black hair was drenched in sweat, his clear face and hard-muscled body as soaked in blood, both his own as well as those of the enemies he had just help to fight.

_"Who the shit are you?!"_ Stray demanded, trying to back up as far as she could against the tree she had been dropped by.

"The question is," his deep voice replied painfully, "who are_ you?"_

Stray's eyes widened in confusion and terror. "What are you playing at?" she growled, on edge all the more.

"_I_ know who you are," he continued, mindlessly adjusting his black coat; there was no saving the torn ebony jeans, though. "How say you,_ daughter?"_

Stray went dead silent at that last part. Her hands began to shake, and her forehead became dotted with sweat the more she stared at their physical similarities, which only now seemed to come into light. The hands were the same, while their facial structures and skin complexion also told of a possible blood connection. There was no doubt about the eyes, though, and this all piled up onto Stray, toppling the girl's world, as if the ground had tumbled beneath her...

Before this man could say anything, a howl resounded through the night air. Both looked up to see a figure silhouetted against the moonlight, and the man instinctively moved in front of Stray, shielding her.

"Monty!" the figure called, and Monty suddenly realized that it was Jester coming toward them, in his human skin. "Come on! It's over, let's go!"

"But Jester!" Monty replied frantically, when Stray shoved his back; managing not to stumble too far, Monty looked back at the girl with hurt eyes.

Her own eyes flashed with smoldering rage. "You're no father of mine," she hissed, and the statement stabbed Monty like snake's teeth through his heart. "I don't care _what_ you say." When Jester grabbed Monty's arms, leading him through a portal, Stray turned tail and ran through the pastures, finally out of sight.

_"MIRANDA!"_ Monty cried the name of his daughter in anguish, struggling to remain in that world... But Jester, never realizing the situation, had completely taken his older brother back through the portal...

* * *

**A/N: I managed to post a picture of three of the 7 hounds. They're up on DeviantArt, so if you wanna check it out, my DeviantArt page is featured on my homepage.**


	16. Recuperating And Stitching

What child _wouldn't _be excited to see their beloved parents after a separation, however short? Roxas was certainly no exception, as the boy squealed with jubilations and, arms wide open, ran over to Axel and Larxene.

"Hey, there," Axel said warmly, picking the boy up and holding him high in the air. "Good to see you, too." The pyro smiled when Roxas held his father's face, acting as if he would never let go. Looking to Zexion, the man said, "Thanks." with much gratitude.

The Cloaked Schemer shrugged, replying, "A godfather's duty when the father is off skinning someone's ass." Nodding his own dismissal, the young man summoned a portal to his room for the night.

Chuckling, Axel looked back to Roxas, whose intelligent green eyes were glimmering with happiness. _"Ackel!" _he cheered, laughing through his smile. Then, the boy noticed a spot of blood smeared down the left side of Axel's neck. Pointing to it, he gasped wonderingly and said in a hushed tone, _"Butt!"_

Understanding his son, Axel held Roxas in one arm and wiped his bloodied neck with the other hand. "Yeah, kiddo. Blood. It's okay, though, I'm all good."

Roxas then quickly turned his head to Larxene, who was on her bed. A concerned frown appeared on his little face when he saw her rigid form, hunched over and panting slightly. Her hands were gripping the edge of the bed tightly, and her shoulders were quivering with each breath she drew. "Lar…?" Roxas asked worriedly.

Hearing that little voice, Larxene looked up to meet the concerned gazes of her son and her lover, both of whom were silently taking in her wounded form. "Yeah, Rox?" she replied fleetingly; her voice strained with effort to sound normal. "I'm fine, and I think it's time for you to go to bed, don't you think?" Without waiting for a response, she said, "That's right, come on. Bed time, Roxas."

Pouting, Roxas allowed Axel to go through the portal with him in his arms.

As soon as they were gone, Larxene let out a heavy pant, and her head hung down once more. The heat and adrenaline of battle had conveniently made her near impervious to noticing her wounds. But now that all was peaceful and quiet, Larxene became aware of her serious injuries, particularly the ones Wrath had given her….

Rising, she stripped herself of her coat, as well as her wear, until she stood in her black undergarments. Staggering slightly to the bathroom, the woman examined herself in the mirror. She gazed at the gashes along her sides, the lacerations on her stomach, the bloodied wounds on her arms and legs, and finally the horrible puncture wounds near the base of her neck. Where one would have felt terrified at being so close to death, Larxene felt only rage that she had indeed nearly met her fate. Hands clenched, she seethed at the thought of dying at the paws of an embodiment of a deadly sin like Wrath. She would have been killed, and that would have left Roxas without a mother. And Axel…. Her heart clenched with painful implosion at the thought of leaving him…. She blinked, and in that mere half a second, she felt all the icy-washed lances of coldness pierce her heart, all the boiling spears of heat stun her limbs into quaking horror.

Her throat clenched, and she quickly turned herself, only to make impact with Axel himself. Stumbling back, Larxene gripped the sink with shaky hands; with wild and wavering eyes, she allowed Axel to inspect her wounded body.

"That's not good at all," he murmured, bending down to reach underneath her sink, into the cupboard. Before he could bring out the materials to dress the wounds, the Nymph dropped to her knees and held him fiercely. Caught off-guard, Axel was surprised for a second or two, hands outward in reaction to the unexpected move. "Hey…," he said quietly in concern, rubbing the back of her head. "'s up?" he inquired flippantly. "We're fine now, Larxene. We just gotta get you bandaged up, okay?"

At his comforting voice, Larxene looked up at him; though she was still shaking slightly, her eyes told that she had calmed down a bit. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "You're right. But can we do that in the morning…? I just want to sleep now…" The more she spoke, the more her voice faded, until her head slumped safely onto Axel's chest.

Blinking slowly, Axel kissed the top of her head before lifting her carefully in his arms. Taking her to the bed, the Flurry Of Dancing Flames held her carefully from behind and allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

_"La-La?"_

"Stitchin' up some owwies on your mom's back," Axel explained airily. To Larxene, he said, "Can you feel that?" He prodded near one of Larxene's wounds with the needle.

"Nope," she answered. "That anesthetic shot worked pretty quickly."

"Okay, good," Axel replied. "I don't want to end up stitching some wounds you still feel." Bending downward slightly, Axel proceeded to close some of the wider wounds on Larxene's back. "These puncture wounds are hella bad, though," he murmured. "Some of them trail off, too. Must've been the ones he made when he got dragged off of you…"

Larxene murmured a noise of agreement, and Axel continued stitching. Meanwhile, Roxas lost interest and began playing with his stuffed wolf, hand-made by Rossignol.

Suddenly a serious thought occurred to Larxene. "Wait-- Axel, do you even know how to stitch?"

There was a short pause. Then "What kind of answer would you like? The one you want to hear, or the one you're somehow expecting?"

"Great…. Well, so long as you don't make my back look like it belongs to a rag doll."

Roxas inquired quizzically, tilting his head as he looked at his mother on the floor. In truth, she was perfectly aware that she was lying on her stomach, arms folded beneath her chin, shirtless and with Axel sitting on her rear. Roxas pointed to the needle in-between Axel's hands now. "Needle why?"

"Drag doll!" Roxas exclaimed, giggling.

* * *

"I wish there were birds here," he grumbled to himself, taking aim at a lone Heartless far off on a rooftop. "I need some more aerial practice…." Easily shooting the target, Xigbar lifted his sniper gun onto his shoulder. "Just nothing here that flies…."

As the Freeshooter said this, he felt a sudden uptake of wind ruffle his coat. "Please let that be my prayers answered!" Swiftly turning, he never expected to see a large lizard-like creature padding toward him. _"Holy crap-on-a-stick!"_ he exclaimed, quickly shifting his gun to be in front of him. "What the hell's frickin' dragon doing here?!"

Nika, understanding, quickly rolled onto her back, exposing her belly.

Xigbar, understanding the body language to be one of submission, lowered his weapon. Calmer now, he scratched the back of his head with the tip of his gun. "Well, I'll be damned again," he breathed. "What the heck am I gonna say about you? A dragon just showed up on the Altar and I have no idea why or even how it's here."

Still on her back, Nika wiggled and flapped her ears.

Sensing a portal ripping open, Xigbar turned to see Lexaeus walking through. Upon seeing the dragon, the Silent Hero recoiled out of surprise.

"Lex!" Xigbar exclaimed, hands out in a plead for the man to hear him out. "This dragon totally showed up just now! Help me out!"

Blinking, Lexaeus's shoulders sagged as he said, "Well, this was…."

"Out of the blue?" Xigbar suggested.

"Unexpected, to say the least," the taller man replied. "Oh well," he sighed, "at least you didn't bring a hooker, like everyone else suspected you would someday…."

"Dude, trust me, Lex," Xigbar said, waving his hand in the air. "I would never-- they said WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Two more pics are up about the Hounds. One is introducing the other four, and another is one of Wrath. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Checking On The Hounds

"There we go," Axel said, setting down the needle. "I only stitched the really wide ones; the rest will close on their own. And I didn't stitch them all the way; I just closed them a little, that way I don't accidentally trap in any infection." At Larxene's murmur of understanding, the pyro got off of her backside and watched as she got herself up. "And the anesthetic should wear off pretty soon, too."

Nodding, Larxene allowed herself to stretch, and Axel faintly heard a pop from her back. Smiling, he gently took her hand and sat her on the bed; idly stroking her face, the man kissed her cheek, lingering for just a moment until the Nymph kissed his lips softly.

Roxas, meanwhile, held his grey wolf "Woofie" to his chest as he got up from his seat on the floor. Wanting to explore, he made his way to the door and reached for the doorknob. With a glance at his parents, he said, "Go play."

Axel looked over to Roxas and replied, "Okay, little guy. Be good and watch out for _Uncle Marly's plants_." Axel hoped his emphasis on the last part was enough for the boy to catch.

"Tay," the boy agreed, as he walked through the threshold with his toy.

* * *

"Make it hide in here!" Xigbar said in a hushed tone. He saw Lexaeus roll his eyes, but nevertheless the man convinced the dragon, through gentle murmuring and innocent gestures, to crawl through several rosebushes in the gardens to hide. "Stay there," the Freeshooter said sternly, waving his finger in front of Nika's snout.

While Xigbar was still kneeling in front of the dragon, Lexaeus heard approaching footsteps sounding through the lush foliage; turning his head, he was faintly surprised to see Luxord stepping through a hedge.

Immediately spotting the blue dragon, Luxord made a start of surprise, calling out, "What the bloody hell? When'd _you _get here?"

"Dude," Xigbar replied loftily, "I come here on occasion; there's no law saying I can't come here."

"Not _you, _you old bugger!" the Gambler retorted. Pointing a finger past the old man, Luxord said, "The bloody dragon!"

Sniffing with affronted pride, Xigbar said, "Yeah, I know there's a dragon behind me in the rosebushes; I was just messin' around, dude, chill. I hid it in there."

Lexaeus cleared his throat.

"Oh, and Lexaeus helped," Xigbar added. Then, "….A little."

Rolling his eyes, Luxord said, "Alright, but seriously, Larxene, Meytha, and I met that dragon a few weeks ago, at some plains in another world. In fact, it was the world they stormed last night."

Frowning, Xigbar said, "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Her," Luxord corrected.

"Right, _her_," Xigbar repeated, rolling his eye. "What are we gonna do about her?"

Thinking for a moment, Luxord closed his crisp blue eyes. Reopening them, he said, with a clever smile, "Nothing. We keep her. Voltaire doesn't need her, and she obviously left of her own volition." Looking at the crouching dragon, he said smoothly, "Isn't that right, little blue?"

Nodding, Nika licked the tip of her pointed muzzle with her long, thin tongue.

Smiling, Luxord said, "Say hello to Nika, Roxas's new pet."

Lexaeus blinked, and Xigbar looked comically stunned. Finally, the Silent Hero asked, "Are you sure Larxene and Axel will allow you to give the dragon to Roxas?"

"Let Luxord give the dragon to him!" Xigbar objected, waving his hand dismissively. Snickering, he added, "I wanna see Larxene kick Luxord's ass when she sees _this!"_

* * *

She knew she was dreaming, but the visions were so vivid that she felt as if she were awake. People were passing through her eyesight quickly but distinguishably, and she knew that she was reliving the battle that had taken place last night. She saw those hounds, and she saw _him_ in the midst of the chaos.

She made a noise, but he didn't seem to hear her; instead, he continued to tear through the creatures with a righteous bloodlust that rivaled none who came to her mind at the moment.

Everything seemed to be tipping in favor of Axel, but then she saw one of the hounds creeping up on him from behind, yellow eyes flashing with murderous intent. Before she could attempt to cry out, that blur of silver and black had leapt on Axel's back, snarling and ripping.

She woke up screaming, the tears streaming down her smooth face as she held her arms tightly, her whole body quivering.

Jester, who had been sleeping on a chair nearby, was startled by the sudden outburst and fell from his seat. "Mortica!" he cried out, bounding to her side in a heartbeat. "Easy! It was just a nightmare!" Taking her shoulders, Jester looked her straight in the eyes intently. "Easy, _Amore_…. I'm here, I'm here…."

Panting profusely, Mortica's blue eyes wavered while her pupils seemed to shrink. Finally registering Jester in front of her, Mortica gasped and allowed him to hold her comfortingly in his arms. "Just a nightmare…," she whimpered to herself, as her hand automatically trailed up to the scar on her chest.

"And you wanted to go back home after you slept….," Jester murmured as he gently rocked her back and forth. "Look, we'll go back home tomorrow night instead. That's okay, right?"

Hardly hearing him, Mortica nodded; Jester took the lack of words as an opportunity to reexamine her wounds. Dressing them in new bandages, he said softly, "What was your nightmare of?"

Mortica sighed shakily. "It was from what happened…. And that dog…. That hyena-like one…."

"Wrath?"

Mortica nodded.

Jester placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. He doesn't matter anymore."

Mortica gulped and wished to whoever was out there that Jester was right.

* * *

Out of all of them, he was the one who had received the least serious damage. Heaving himself to his paws, he slowly made his way toward the farthest kennel. Nosing his way through the chain-link door's threshold, he walked into the large, square-shaped space. _Brother? _He asked tentatively as he sat down to lick a gash on his own brown flank.

There was a feeble stir from amidst a pile of blankets in the farthest right corner, and his round ears perked at the grunt from within. _Yes, Gluttony…?_

_I was just wondering how you were…._

_Better, I suppose you can say_, came the strained answer. _I've regained proper control of my limbs…. _Wrath tried rising, and though he managed to succeed sitting on his haunches, Gluttony could tell that it was not without pain. His yellow eyes shut themselves tight from the endurance as the hound straightened himself. _Have you checked on the others…? _he asked quietly.

Gluttony shook his head. _No, _he answered honestly. _You were the first one I checked on. I'll go check on the others for you._

Wrath nodded before collapsing tiredly back into his nest. As Gluttony exited the kennel, he could pick up Wrath's sole whisper.

__

Sister….

Continuing on, Gluttony nosed past the door next to Wrath's. _You awake, Greed? _

The Pharaoh Hound was curled among a nest of self-acquired spoils, from silver chains to actual gems of emerald and rubies. _Gluttony? _she asked suspiciously. After her nose quivered somewhat, she said, _Yes, it's you._

Nodding, the rotund canine gently nosed his litter mate's face. _Feeling better?_

Licking her flank, Greed blinked while answering, _Just a bit._

_Good,_ Gluttony replied, and his eyes trailed to her food bowl. On instinct, he went forward, but when he was met with a growl, he looked to the side and saw Greed pawing the bowl closer to her side.

Sniffing with indignation, Gluttony turned and made for the kennel door. _I'm going to go check on the others._

_You do that, brother._

The hound of gluttony went through the threshold and padded through the next one: Sloth's. _Hey, buddy-boy, _Gluttony called in a hoarse manner. _You up?_

There was a loud whimper, and Sloth lifted his head somewhat to reveal the punctured lips and lacerated wounds on his mouth. Sitting next to his brother, Gluttony nosed Sloth's side gently. _Boy, those don't look so good…._

_They're not,_ the lazy dog replied feebly. _And they hurt so bad, I just wanna scratch them, but that just makes them worse…._

Gluttony frowned in sympathy and licked the wounds tenderly, taking away any possible urge to scratch that there may have been. _Better? _he asked.

Sloth let out a slightly contented sigh and let his head rest on his pillow again. _Much, _he replied, allowing his eyes to close.

Sensing his litter mate falling into sleep, Gluttony rose and walked out of the kennel. Transitioning into the next kennel, he quietly called out, _Envy?_

_Yes?_ came the sharp retort, followed by a sharp yip of pain.

_Still hurts?_ Gluttony asked, sitting a ways in front of her.

_Of course!_ Envy snapped, eyes glittering in pain.

Gluttony's brown eyes trailed toward her back legs, which were bandaged until the next time Voltaire came to change them. Spots and stains of blood were visible through the bandages, but Gluttony could smell no infection. _That redhead really sliced them, didn't he…?_

Envy growled. _And yet look at yourself._ _You only have a few mere scratches, while I am unable to walk! _

_Um, 'scratches'? _Gluttony repeated incredulously. _Did you happen to properly look at these? Or are you too green with envy to distinguish between a scratch and a gash? _

Envy snapped toward her brother, neck extending as far as it could go._ Go break your legs or something,_ she growled.

Sniffing immaturely, Gluttony walked as steadily as he could out her kennel and into the kennel chamber he had been in. His nose led him to face the remaining two kennel doors, the ones that belonged to the hounds who were the most seriously injured. Nosing his way through the nearest door, he tentatively called out the name of his litter mate. _Pride…? You still alive…?_

As the hound stared through the dimness, all he could detect from the still silver form was the opening of Pride's eyelids, revealing glittering jade-green eyes.

_Still so much in pain that you can't speak,_ Gluttony mourned, slowly coming up sit in front of his brother. Examining his silver body, Gluttony noted the bandages, splints, and the scents of chemicals and disinfectants around Pride. _Jeez,_ the brown dog breathed, _he really nailed ya, didn't he?_

Pride's eyes flashed with indignation, and for the first time since Gluttony came in he attempted to speak. _It was… out of nowhere…. And his name… is Axel…. I should think Wrath would like to know that…. And his mate's name is…. Larxene…._

_How do you know that?_ Gluttony asked, tilting his round-shaped head.

_Because I was there with Wrath and Lust when we first encountered them._ Pride gave a wheeze after speaking so much; the effort honestly wore him out.

_Want me to get you some water? Your bowl's right there…,_ Gluttony offered.

_It's… fine,_ Pride snipped tightly, eyes narrowing.

_No, seriously,_ Gluttony coaxed, rolling his eyes.

_I don't need your help, dammit._

_Suit yourself,_ Gluttony answered shortly, turning.

When Gluttony exited, Pride closed his eyes and rubbed the roof of his mouth with his dry tongue tiredly.

_Lust…?_ Gluttony called out warily as he entered the final kennel.

_Wrath…?_ came the faint answer.

Gluttony stood over the ragged form in the back of the kennel, a once sensuous and beautiful vixen now all torn and gutted aftermath. As the hound stood over and peered down at her face, he said softly, _No. It's me._

A whimper of weak disappointment sounded, and the vixen slumped her head back down from where it had risen.

_Don't know what to say…,_ Gluttony said quietly, looking at her stitched and bandaged belly.

_Don't say anything…,_ Lust wheezed, pale eyes shimmering with struggle and dull agony. _We've never really liked each other. Why start now?_

Gluttony leered down at her. _Perhaps you're right, _he answered coldly, turning.

Lust waited for a few moments, until she heard the rotund hound retiring to his own kennel; when she was sure he had settled in, she made an attempt to rise. She gasped painfully as her legs shook dangerously, emphasizing the threat of collapse. Her stomach felt pressurized, but her eyes flared with determination as Lust made her way slowly but surely out of her kennel. Awful moments seemed to transpose into gut-wrenching hours, and Lust felt white-hot chills coursing through her lithe body as she made her way along the kennel hall. _Brother…, _she whispered to herself the moment she nosed the kennel door open. She repeated the word, though this time she was addressing him.

_Lust?_ Came the startled reply, and Wrath's head poked up from among the blankets. _What are you doing? _he asked, faint urgency and worry lacing his tone, however uncharacteristic it was for him. Shakily rising, he stumbled over to his sister, helping her toward the nest; helping her slump down as painlessly as possible, he curled around her and licked her face. _Stupid furball, _he scolded. _You just got your wounds stitched; don't do something that'll reopen them._

_I wanted to see you, brother,_ Lust answered faintly, before her vision began to cloud. _It's getting hard to see, _she said worriedly, trying to shake her head.

_Shh,_ the hound crooned, nuzzling her neck. _Just sleep. Sleep, and dream. One day when we're recovered and much more stronger, we shall have our revenge._

Lust's gas-flame, pale blue eyes looked up to him. _This is only the beginning, yes, _she answered solemnly. _One day we shall have our revenge and our pay-back. And as they lay on the ground for good…._

Wrath's fanged smirk revealed ivory spears of bloodlust for their vendetta. Finishing the statement, he growled darkly, _….We will dance in their blood and smear the earth with our red paw prints. _


	18. Suggesting A Recuperation Trip

Steel seemed different. All seven hounds noticed this at seemingly the same time. The man had been in a comatose state for almost a week, and Voltaire had hardly left his unconscious side. When he had awoken, Wrath had been there, sensing the change in subconscious state beforehand; intent yellow eyes locked with sleepy yellow eyes, but it was the former pair that widened in a start. Wrath could detect a change in the man, could see it in his eyes. Steel's eyes seemed rather tell-tale of this odd and peculiar change, but Wrath couldn't put his paw on what it was...

It was on the fourth day since Steel had awoken that Wrath began to question the state of his master. Or more specifically, the sanity of his master.

Voltaire rose from his seat on the foot of his brother's bed and left the room, saying that Wrath would take care of Steel while he himself went to take care of his dragons. Now that the room was free of Voltaire's presence, Wrath gently laid his head near Steel's face, black tail slowly sweeping the floor silently.

"Hey there, little guy," Steel crooned affectionately. Wrath prepared to lift his head, but froze when he saw Steel stroking something invisible to the hound's own keen eyes. As his hand continued petting the nonexistent thing near and above his hip, Wrath tilted his head in a worried fashion. "What a cute little pup you are, Wrath."

Confused and enraged, Wrath barked loudly.

Startled, Steel made a small jump in his bed. Yellow eyes finally finding the real Wrath, Steel blinked twice before placing a hand on the hound's head. "Oh, there you are, Wrath! My loyal hound... My favorite pup..."

While Steel played with the three furred bangs on the hyena hybrid's head, Wrath's eyes clouded in worry and thought. Wrath remembered the battle in the dungeons, and recalled that his master had been struck on the head by the black werewolf their enemies had brought. It was the _werewolf's_ fault, and Wrath bristled dangerously.

"Whoa there, pal," Steel chuckled, seeing the hackles rising on Wrath. "What pissed you off now? Gimme a name, and I swear I'll let you fight in the war!"

Though Wrath knew that it was the mental damage talking, the hound said to himself, _Oh, I'm already in the war. I'm starting it, after all._

* * *

"Nika!" Roxas exclaimed jubilantly when the dragon flew onto the Altar Of Naught. Although it had been a few days since the dragon had come to stay, the boy still got excited every time he saw the dragon. It had been fairly easy to keep the dragon; Larxene and Axel found no problem in keeping the dragon, and Xigbar's jaw dropped when he saw no Luxord limbs thrown anywhere.

"But you're supposed to rip him apart for giving your_ two-and-a-half-year-old son _a dragon!" the Freeshooter had reasoned.

Larxene had shrugged. "I knew the dragon," she reasoned right back. "And would you rather send her back to Voltaire?"

"And Xigbar shut up after that morally challenging retort," Axel had narrated.

Now, Nika slunk up to Roxas and nuzzled his chest with her blue muzzle, licking his cheek lightly when he giggled. Behind him, Axel grinned warmly; the pyro walked over to the blue and stroked her long neck, receiving a rusty purr from the serpentine creature. "There you go," Axel murmured, thankful that the dragon was used to being touched and handled. "Soon you'll be able to let Roxas ride you on his own, when he's older..."

At the last part, he trailed himself off; looking to the side and out into the desolate city, the pyromancer pondered on his son's future choice concerning his vitality. Slowly closing his emerald eyes, the Flurry Of Dancing Flames le the wind gently tug his hair while his mind roved over both sides of the story. If he lived, Roxas could die when his body finally tired out and his internal clock reached its hazy limit. If he lived with immortality, Roxas could be just Axel and the rest of the Organization living with no worries of aging at all; in fact, Roxas would still be capable of dying, just not by aging. Digging beneath the tip of the iceberg, Axel knew that in the end, only Roxas could determine his own fate.

Of course, the choice would be a long way away.

Now, Axel turned his head and smiled at approaching footsteps. As Larxene and Zexion ascended the stairway, Axel crouched down in front of Roxas. "Okay, little guy, Zexion's hereto watch you for a little bit."

"Okay," Roxas replied, turning his green eyes to his godfather, who nodded in his direction. _"Hi, Zexy!"_ the boy said cheerfully, waving his small hand.

Meanwhile, Larxene tugged on Axel's coat strings, luring him into a conjured portal leading to her room. As the two landed on the bed, Larxene traced her lover's jaw line with her slender fingers. "Feeling better?" she murmured, talking about his own wounds from the battle.

"Much," he replied. "But I think you should be more worried about yourself."

"They closed," Larxene informed him." Zexion took them out earlier today.

"Ah," the pyro mumbled in response as his mate climbed onto his chest; looking up at her, he smiled as his hand went to her cheek. "I'm glad..." The man silenced himself in a timely manner as the nymph leaned down to kiss him, a gesture that was at once tender and rough; she didn't want to injure him, but at the same time she wanted to show him that she desired him. He beseeched entrance with his tongue, and Larxene obliged while her hands found his coat zipper; slowly undoing the piece, she allowed her other hand to lightly cup his neck. The more heat that transferred between their bodies, the more intimate their movements became; soon Larxene was straddling Axel's bare hips and cupping his face, kissing him with as much force as a flock of feathers, the soft play aching in her heart with the tenderness behind her actions.

As Axel helped guide her hips with his hands, the pyromancer allowed himself to temporarily shed all his thoughts of the present; Jester and Mortica, the battle in the dungeon, the wounds that were still being treated, the hounds, Voltaire... everything in his mind he allowed to fade, just for this time together that he had with the woman whom he shared so much with now. The heat in his body boiled and surged with itching and caressing force; soft moans escaped smoothly from his throat, and the sweat beaded on his forehead.

Larxene felt every muscle in her body quivering and loosening the more she fell into this beautiful and timeless rhythm, and as she panted quietly, the occasional groan sounding, the woman felt her body preparing for the climax. The more force she executed, the more apparent the need became; Larxene couldn't help but cry out as she finally released herself, chorusing with her lover's owner response.

Slightly exhausted, Larxene removed herself and huddled near Axel's warm chest, her body hot and barely beginning to relax. While Axel covered her with a sheet, the nymph kissed his neck.

"You know what we need?" she asked, once she had regained proper control of her breathing and after the two had dozed off somewhat.

"Mm...?" Axel replied tiredly, wrapping an arm around her hips.

"We need to go places for a while," the woman murmured. "You know, like a little trip or something, as a recuperation. And that way we can spend time with Roxas in other places. I'm sure the others would want to get away for a while, too..."

Axel closed his eyes in thought, but just when he thought he was falling asleep again, he reopened his green eyes. "Sounds fun...," he replied, before nuzzling her neck and falling asleep there.

Larxene mumbled something in agreement before closing her eyes as well. "Alright, we'll..." she yawned silently, "...discuss it tomorrow or whatever..."

* * *

**A/N: Because even anti-heroes need a break, too. By the way, I'm going to try and include more Monty/Stray-Miranda and Mortica/Jester bits, since they're pretty much important in the story, too.**


	19. Not Quite Beach Bums

Strafe's eyes widened as he screamed out jubilantly; pounding on all fours, the yellow wolf leaped about near t he shoreline, barely avoiding the softly crashing waves. Larxene could have sworn she saw him leap into the air and somersault before coming back to the soft sand. "Before you twist your spine out of proportion, Strafe," she said, grinning, "why don't you take your sweater off. Even though you're in your wolf skin right now, the clothes your human skin is wearing will still get wet." She watched as Strafe's ears perked at the logic in her voice; she watched him scramble back into his human form and hastily wrench off his sweater. Smiling to herself, she watched as Axel slung Jink over his shoulder; the auburn-haired boy laughed and playfully pawed at the man's back as they headed toward the water.

"Oh no, the water!" Jink feigned distress as Axel waded, barefoot, into the water. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames shifted position of Jink, holding him at his side. Then, as easily as if he were throwing a small rock, Axel tossed Jink into the ocean, where he knew it was deeper than the boy's height. Immediately splashing back to the surface, Jink pawed his way back to shore in his cat skin. "Again!" he cried happily, laughing as he shook his fur, droplets hitting Axel's bare chest.

"Hahah, sure, but not in that heavier panther skin of yours!" Axel joked, habitually wiping his hands on his lightweight green shorts. "Or better yet...," he proposed enticingly, letting his sentence trail out for Jink.

"What, what?" Tail swishing, the young boy's paws scratched the sand in anticipation.

"We can go catch ourselves some fish," Axel declared, grinning at the boy; he knew about Jink's liking for fish, as well as his expert fishing skills. Single-pawed, the boy could catch a feast for all using techniques his ancestors had mastered and passed on throughout the generations. It was a simple matter of knowing how to use your paws, while not letting the fish see your shadow.

Jink's green eyes lit up and danced like embers. "Oh yes!" he agreed enthusiastically. Without waiting for Axel's response, the boy took off farther down the shore, where he suspected there to be fish.

Smiling at the boy, Axel turned to walk back to where his lover was curled into a loose ball on a white beach towel. Sitting next to her, he poked her shoulder, earning a sleepy grunt. "Up, lazy," Axel said cordially.

"No," she sighed, smiling in contentment as she shifted her position to face him, still in a loose ball. "I'm nice and warm right now."

"No," Axel objected, grinning. "You're just _warm."_

Larxene dismissed his comment as she said, "Where's Roxas?"

"Playing with the others," Axel replied, nuzzling her playfully onto her back. Lying down next to her, he added, "Or playing with Nika. I think..."

* * *

Sand was filling between Roxas's toes as the sand castle before him crumbled down, by aid of Luxord and Xigbar.

"And that's how you destroy a crappy sand castle!" Xigbar declared triumphantly as Luxord piled up another mound of sand.

"I won't disagree," the Gambler replied airily. _"You_ built it."

"Which is why I cannot be opposed in my statement," Number Two replied readily, stooping down to help Luxord pile more sand. The two men jumped back at the last minute when they heard a jubilant _"Pile of leaves beach-style!"_

Sure enough, a certain musician dived torso-first into the sand pile, spraying the grains in every direction, making Roxas laugh and jump in after the young man. _"Damyx, Damyx!"_ the boy cheered happily as he dug out the sand around the Nocturne, while Meytha came up laughing and beginning to tickle Demyx's feet, to which he squirmed and struggled from.

Suddenly Roxas felt himself being lifted in the air by a pair of hands; the boy was turned, so that he saw Lexaeus's small smile. Carried over to another tall sand castle, Roxas was placed within the spacious walls of the firm structure. Looking upward upon hearing a soft laugh, Roxas saw Marluxia's face; the Assassin reached down tentatively to ruffle Roxas's red hair, stimulating a giggle from the child. "Hi, Uncle Marly!"

"Hey there, little guy," the man responded, pinching the boy's cheek playfully. Marluxia straightened himself, swiping sand off of his blue trunks before turning to intercept Xigbar's charging form. The two men ended up bringing each other down to the soft ground, wrestling in what was quite plainly jest. Roxas burrowed out of the sand castle quickly to watch the spontanteous match between the two comrades; Marluxia was twisting his position around to writhe out of Xigbar's arm lock. It was certainly an interesting match to watch: Marluxia's more muscled form gave him an obvious advantage in strength, while Xigbar's slimmer form helped to grant him a small but noticeable edge on speed, therefore making it harder for Marluxia to pin the older man on the ground.

Clapping his hands, Roxas didn't notice his friend until the wolf was upon him. "Whoa!" Roxas cried out, tumbling to the ground with the happy yellow canine. _"Stafe!"_

"Roxas!" Strafe responded, licking the boy's face with his pink tongue. "Let's play, too!"

"Otay!" Roxas agreed, though not fully aware of what sort of game-play he was getting into. However, he caught on pretty quickly when Strafe shifted back into his normal skin to lightly take his arms around Roxas.

"C'mon, Rox!" Strafe encouraged. "Get out of my grip!"

"You're holding me!" Roxas piped up naively, before realizing the meaning of Strafe's words. Wriggling, Roxas found that Strafe was shifting his grip to whatever movement he made against the Cub Prince. Grunting now, Roxas rounded to face the boy; the child shoved his way into the wolf-child, causing the boy to lose his balance. Both boys rolled onto the ground, and Roxas found that opportunity to roll over onto Strafe's chest and wrestle him into the sand by pushing his torso down with his smaller hands.

Strafe laughed. "Okay, okay, little guy!" the boy gasped. "You win, you win! But only because you're still a little guy right now! When you're older we'll make it a little more realistic!"

* * *

"When he's older," Larxene murmured to her lover, "he'll know not to go for someone who's down."

"Hm?" Axel mumbled, looking to the side at her and lifting a red eyebrow. "Well, you gotta admit," the pyro reasoned, "Roxas is only a little kid, not even four years old yet."

"That's why I said _when he's older,"_ Larxene retorted steadily, watching Roxas still sitting on top of Strafe, who was slowly wriggling out of his spot on the sand. "In time, he'll learn."

"True," Axel agreed. "One shouldn't attack someone in any way while they're already down or if they've fallen. But right now, he won't understand that."

Larxene nodded and looked further down the shore to her left; the nymph absently scratched the black strings to her top as she watched Vexen near the shoreline with a test tube in one hand, and pile of sand in the other. "He totally made an experiment out of this little trip," she said flatly, smiling. She and Axel continued watching the eldest member slowly pouring sand into the chemical-filled test tube when they noticed Jink approaching the chemist. The auburn panther had several fish by the tail in his jaws; however, when he saw the Chilly Academic in his activities, Jink set his catches down to trot over to Vexen.

"Whatchu got there?" the boy inquired, tilting his head, whiskers twitching with curiosity.

"Testing out the reaction of this world's sand, mixed with fresh ocean water, with this chemical configuration that came from another."

"Another world?" Jink asked, managing to follow.

"Yes," came the flat reply.

"Smells funny," Jink commented.

"As do most chemical concoctions, indeed," Vexen agreed. "You won't exactly find something that smells like roses in the fields of chemistry."

"I don't like roses...."

* * *

"What's Vexen doing?" Zexion asked quietly from his spot next to Xemnas.

Sleepy-eyed, the Superior sat himself up from his warm resting spot on the black towel. Rubbing his eyes, Xemnas looked across toward Vexen and Jink, who was now sitting beside the chemist. "Probably experimenting again, he answered simply, lying back down.

"But it smells weird," Zexion mumbled, wrinkling his nose. "Smells like sand, ocean water, and a mixture of--"

The Schemer cut himself off when a jet stream of foam and oddly-colored water shot up from Vexen's test tube and straight into the air, startling Jink into scrambling backward on his haunches until he fell on his back. "Don't wanna know...." Zexion said to himself.

"Perhaps he was making a bomb," Xemnas muttered, who had managed to see the little spectacle when he propped himself up on his elbows. "If only he had more appropriate attire for beach experimentation...," the Superior mumbled in faux lament.

Zexion snorted softly. "I can't complain," he said. "He's in his Organization coat; I'm in black shorts like you."

"Dudes!" came an approaching awestruck voice, and Zexion looked up to see Xigbar rushing up to them. Sliding the last few feet, Xigbar sprayed a considerable amount of sand on the other members' feet. Paying no heed to Zexion's slightly annoyed expression, Xigbar exclaimed, "Did you see that just now?! That was so frickin' cool! He's gotta show me how to do that! We could _so_ make a bomb with that somehow!" Xigbar's one golden eye brightened with enthusiasm while Demyx and Meytha came rushing up as well.

"Superior!" Demyx said gleefully, coming up at the man's side. Sea-green eyes twinkling, he begged, "Can we please do what Vexen did?! We could so make a water fountain in the garden with something like that!" Beside him, Meytha nodded for support.

Xemnas lifted himself higher, amber eyes still drowsy.

"That's so not what we're going to do!" Xigbar argued. "We're gonna make a bomb with it! That way we can explode it! Right, Xemnas?"

"Uh...."

"Superior!"

"Ah crap," Zexion muttered. "It's Luxord...."

Indeed, it was the Gambler Of Fate, dragging a confused Xaldin by the arm, Marluxia following behind. The blond man stood in front of Xemnas's exposure to the warm sun, while Xaldin only shrugged at his silver-haired colleague. "Okay, Xemnas," Luxord began, holding up an index finger, "in concern to that little experiment of Vexen's just now, I say we use that to create the ultimate Italian soda!"

"Is there a difference between that and regular soda?" Meytha asked, incredulous.

_"Yes_ there is!" Luxord answered the girl. Turning to a formal matter, the man said, "Their is a world that contains this country called Italy, and there they have what they like to call an Italian soda. It is carbonated water with syrup. Cream or milk can be added, along with a choice flavor, like strawberry, peach, chocolate, or even peanut butter."

"I want a peanut butter one!" Demyx called out, shooting his hand up, possibly forgetting his idea for a fountain in the gardens.

"How would that--" Meytha indicated Vexen holding up his test tube. "--make the ultimate Italian soda?"

"Who said you had to drink it?" Luxord retorted, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Oy...," Meytha sighed, crossing her arms across her purple top.

* * *

"What are they all doing?"

"Probably talking about Vexen's little experiment," Larxene responded.

Axel shrugged. "Y'know," the man continued, "they never took much interest in his experiments _before..."_

"Axel," Larxene said replied humorously, turning her head to grin at him, "back then, we didn't have hearts to care."

"Oh yeah...."

Laughing softly, she watched Jink prance around the Academic; Larxene guessed that the boy was begging for Vexen to teach him how to do things like what the older man had just done. "He forgot his catch," Larxene mused.

"Creena wouldn't have taken very kindly to _that,"_ Axel replied, grinning. "She and Stok should've come with us, though."

"Well," Larxene said, shrugging softly, "Cher came down with a cold, so there's Creena; Stok had to sort out some Pack duties and take care of a few things."

"Ah." Axel looked over to where Roxas and Strafe where sitting in the sand. The Cub Prince was tracing a circle around what appeared to be some sort of small crustacean. Although the pyromaniac could not make out what the boy was saying, he could see Roxas's face, and the boy's green eyes were lit with a keen interest. "Seems as if Strafe is trying to teach Roxas something," Axel said softly to Larxene.

"Indeed," Larxene returned, blue eyes watching the eyes of her son. A long, comfortable silence blanketed the two adults, until Larxene gently lifted the sheet. "In time, his retention will be able to so established that he'll truly be able to learn."

Nodding, Axel lowered himself to rest his chin the curb of her side. "You seem intent on making sure he learns."

Larxene closed her eyes briefly before reopening them. "Of course," she replied steadily. "Would you rather he go through life ignorant and uneducated in the ways of life and morality?"

"Course not," Axel answered, smiling.

"Besides," Larxene answered quietly, "there are people out there who might wish to take advantage of his innocence and ignorance for their own selfish means." She managed to glance at a slumbering Nika, curled into the scaly ball near a cliff face.

Axel understood, and he lowered his head to nuzzle his lover's cheek.

* * *

Darkness enveloped the dingy part of the city like a visible, suppressing fog. The urban awareness of the territory was apparent in all of the senses of the one passing through. He was sniffing nervously through the trash cans, mentally filtering the rank smells of garbage and leftover waste as he tried to find a particular scent. The wet, dirty stones beneath the pads of his paws felt like slime as he padded steadily through the alley, searching. His ears twitched with every creak, every rattle, as the creature made his way to a back door within the crowded walls. The tension in his mouth tasted like bile, and he struggled to swallow. Everywhere he went in this city, all he saw was everything_ but_ the one he was so feverishly looking for.

Finally, the black werewolf sat on his haunches, in the middle of the desolate alley, and raised his head. The howl that erupted from his very soul shook his frame with its power and emotion, and Monty could have sworn that tears were flowing down his canine face. One who was fluent in canine might have been able to decipher the mournful yet determined message.

_Miranda! Daughter, my daughter! I'll find you, my little one! Be it months, be it years, I'll find you again! Miranda!_

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. ^^; **


	20. Bolts Of Fear

The boy was spending the first full moon of his sixth year with his favorite werewolf; however, due to reasons given, Roxas could only play with Jester in Mortica's courtyard. The woman seemed to have fallen ill, and the alien sickness had presented itself quite a while ago, shortly after the first attack with the Hounds. Zexion, who had come to the mansion upon hearing the news, could find no physical ailment; he had decreed the sudden fall as a psychosomatic illness.

"There's nothing I can really do," the Schemer had said, appearing solemn to Jester. "She has to pull herself out of this one."

Now, Jester lay on the ground, his large head resting on his paws; heaving a downcast sigh, the werewolf watched as Roxas ran over to him.

"What's wrong, Jester?" the boy asked, that child-like innocence still in his voice. "Why are you so sad?" The red-headed boy ran a small hand along Jester's furry head, scratching the ears.

Unable to speak, Jester simply gave a whistled whimper and nuzzled under Roxas's chin.

"Oh yeah," Roxas murmured. "You can't talk right now..." Furrowing his brow, Roxas straightened into a standing position; looking toward the mansion, the boy shivered from the unsettling air about the premises. "I always feel weird here....," the child mumbled, half to himself.

At that, Jester lifted his head, nose quivering lightly at the boy. Golden eyes locked with green, and Jester seemed guiltily aware of why Roxas felt the way he does around this establishment. As the creature stared at those slits of blue, Jester felt the moon's influence waning away from his being. His bones began to move within his frame, and Jester painfully rose and backed away from Roxas, allowing the change to reverse. Fur began to itch, while the skin began to warm underneath; Jester managed himself by drawing deep, long breaths. He could hear his bones popping and rearranging themselves into a more two-legged skeleton. As Jester's long muzzle began retracting into his face, his eyes blurrily spotted Roxas waiting patiently a few paces away, head tilted expectantly. Finally, a hiss escaped Jester's mouth, and he was now lying exhausted on the floor; he could hear Roxas walking over to him.

Roxas bent down in front of the older man. "Does that hurt?" he asked softly.

"You bet, kiddo," Jester answered quietly. "But not all the time; sometimes it's more bearable. Just not tonight; I've been stressed and disoriented lately."

"What's 'disoriented'?"

"Erm... Out of sorts, so to speak.... Hasn't your godfather been teaching you vocabulary?"

Roxas nodded eagerly. "Yeah, but I haven't heard that word before!"

Jester sighed quietly as he sat up.

"But I know 'asinine'!" Roxas piped up. "Zexion likes to use that word with Demyx and Xigbar a lot!"

Despite himself, Jester laughed. Rising, he looked down at the boy. "Well, have your parents told you when they're coming?"

Nodding, Roxas replied, "They're coming tomorrow morning, remember?"

Blinking, Jester said, "Oh yeah. Yeah, of course. Well, come on so I can get you something to eat, eh?"

"Okay," Roxas agreed. Still, before he budged, he looked to the side, at an entrance to the dead forest separating Mortica's territory and the city. As his green eyes roved through the bushes, he heard Jester walking slowly toward him. Before turning to the man, Roxas continued peering through the leafy barrier at something unseen to Jester at the moment.

"What are you staring at, little guy?" Jester asked, crouching to Roxas's height level.

Instantly, Roxas pointed at the spot he had been so keenly staring at. "There's a dog!" Roxas exclaimed curiously.

"A what...?" Jester sniffed the air, and indeed, the man picked up a scent. Cleverly masked, but it still couldn't escape Jester's keen sense of smell; a warm scent muddled with earthy scents of dirt and plant-life. Something it had rolled in, perhaps...? Nevertheless, Jester felt the hair along the back of his neck rising; this dog that Roxas had pointed out also smelt -very_ faintly_- of blood and a previous kill it had made.

Suddenly Roxas made a move to bolt forward toward the spot, and Jester immediately grabbed the boy by his shoulders. _"Never leap before you look!"_ Jester told the boy sternly, giving him a brief shake.

Shaken, Roxas stared with wide eyes at the man. Nodding uncertainly, he mumbled "Okay...."

Jester heaved a sigh. "Look, it's just that that dog over there hiding, doesn't smell very friendly, okay?"

"How come?"

"Because...," Jester searched for the right words. "Because I can smell it on him, kiddo. So in the future, don't go running to strange animals if you don't really know what they can do."

Nodding lighter now, Roxas gave one last look back at the spot, then followed Jester back to Mortica's mansion. "I wanna see Mortica," the boy said innocently. "I like her; she's nice."

* * *

He growled to himself, the sound low and dangerous. If only that man had just let the boy run over to him; he could have slain them both. But that man had been a canine with a keen sense of smell; he had detected him. Black claws scraping the soft dirt, his yellow eyes burned with a twisted passion, the tendrils of his vendetta swirling through his veins and stirring his blood. As his nose quivered, his eyes were even more intent as he watched the two walk away toward the rather foreboding residence that served as the werewolf's living place.

_How long do we have, brother?_

Wrath slowly turned his head toward Envy, his confidante in scheming. _We have until dawn_, he relayed. _The parents of that child will arrive then. By then the child will be in my jaws, and_ _the two watching over him right now will be having their blood running through our paws._ He licked his lips in anticipation.

Slowly swaying her tail side to side, Envy's green eyes glittered. _Perfect,_ she hissed.

Wrath looked to his other side, where he heard the leaves crunch underpaw. _Are you ready, Greed?_

The Pharaoh Hound's golden eyes shone with an expectant light as she revealed herself. _Of course,_ Greed said quietly, white-tipped tail deliberately thumping the ground as she sat.

Wrath nodded slowly as he slowly crept his way through the bushes, on toward the clearing, and closer to the mansion.

In the darkest time, just before dawn, the three sinful hounds crept like demonic shadows toward the residence.

* * *

As Roxas peeked out the window, Mortica sat up on the other side of the bed, watching the boy. Jester had retired to bed in his spare quarters, exhausted and wrung dry from so much fretting and worrying. Now, her ice-blue eyes remained fixated on the boy as he continued staring out the window, his green eyes supposedly fixed on something in the gardens. "What are you looking at, Roxas?" Mortica asked quietly, ignoring the dull ache in her chest.

"The doggy eating the little kitty-cat," Roxas answered, near toneless.

Startled, Mortica lifted her sheets and quickly crawled over to look outside beside Roxas. However, the woman saw nothing in the courtyard that connected her home to her gardens, only the stones and the small pond, though even the leaves floating on the surface looked dead all of a sudden, for the water was undisturbed and still. "I don't see anything, Roxas," Mortica breathed, feeling her skin prickle all the same. "I don't even see a cat...."

"That's cuz the doggy took it and went to your door down there."

Upon hearing this, Mortica's breath hitched painfully in her throat. Opening the window, Mortica cast her gaze down to where she could clearly see the mentioned threshold. When she saw nothing, dead or alive, she retreated back into the warm atmosphere of her room. "Roxas, I don't see anything..."

Tilting his head, Roxas looked out the same way Mortica had. "But he was there! The doggy was there! And he killed a cat and started eating it! Then he went to your door down there!"

Mortica was unnerved by the boy's words, particularly because Roxas was not known for lying.

Frustrated, and fixated on being believed, Roxas hopped off of the bed and rushed out the room, a startled Mortica at his heels.

"Roxas, I don't think there's a dog down there!" Mortica reasoned. "I didn't see anything, and it doesn't even look like it was there!"

"He was!" Roxas shot back, still running to Mortica's kitchen, where the door was on the inside.

"See?" Roxas pleaded, pointing to the door, and Mortica was shocked to see that a large hole had been made, possibly by method of teeth. What also surprised the woman was that the hole had not been there a few minutes ago when she had looked down at it from her bedroom. She could see the empty night outside and feel the chill air coming from the new draft. Placing a protective hand on Roxas's shoulder, Mortica used her other hand to open a certain dresser near her side. Fishing inside, she found one of her pistol cases hidden inside. Unlocking it from memory, Mortica held the pistol in her hand at the ready, as it was already loaded beforehand.

Mortica guided Roxas and herself to a corner in the kitchen, unaware of where the dog may be; be it outside or inside, she would surely see which direction it would come from now. "Roxas," Mortica whispered hoarsely, "let me know if you see any movement anywhere, okay?" Her eyes wavered while her spine pricked with ice; somehow she sensed the dangerous tension thickening the air like fog, and her top priority was the boy at her side, with only her free arm to shield him. "We'll get that dog out of here."

"I think there's more than one," Roxas said quietly, holding Mortica's arm.

"What?" Mortica said tightly, feeling as if her heart had shocked itself.

Roxas pointed to the floor, near the hole in the door. "Look," he said, and Mortica looked in the direction of his index finger. "There's three pawstep trails," his young voice reported. "So there's three dogs, right?"

Mortica swore and groaned to herself, feeling her heart thump wildly, like a rabbit warning of peril. "Okay," she sighed shakily, sweat collecting on her forehead and near her neck. "We just have to turn on the light over here," she said to herself, reaching to flick on the switch.

Light simultaneously flooded the room, and when Mortica saw no other being in the space, she took a sigh of relief and turned around toward the counter.

She screamed when she saw a silver-and-black hound on the said counter, staring her right in the face, fresh blood on his muzzle.

This, of course, caused her to drop her weapon.

Roxas cried out in astonishment, and bolted for the door. He stopped and turned instinctively, however, when he heard the hound snarl and leap at Mortica, jaws at the ready. "NO!!" Roxas screamed, yet his cry was cut short when he felt something bowl into his back. Accidentally biting his tongue, Roxas twisted under the new weight while Envy, sitting atop the boy, communicated loudly, _Greed! Get the werewolf!_

From the hole in the door, Roxas saw a majestic light-brown hound dart across the kitchen and dive deeper into the mansion. "Get off!" Roxas cried hoarsely, squirming violently. "Get off!"

Envy swatted the boy's head and hopped off to snarl in the his face, making the boy scramble up and whimper loudly.

Meanwhile, Mortica fought desperately to knock off Wrath, but the creature only snarled and clamped his jaws onto her arms, which were blocking her face. Despite herself, Mortica screamed in pain and wriggled from the agony of it.

Roxas felt hot tears flooding down his cheeks, and he wailed out the name of his mother. Disgusted, Envy took her paw to his face, claws raking the boy's chest. _Silence, little boy, _she hissed, though she knew he could not understand her. Roxas felt his chest, and covered the light-red spot there; his green eyes sparked with fear as he stared into those deep light-green pools of envious sin.

Sweat nearly bathing his red hair, Roxas spotted the gun, inches from Mortica's reach. Not thinking, only wanting to help the woman, Roxas ran over to the weapon.

Envy snarled and clamped her jaws around the boy's leg, making Mortica scream his name and making Roxas fall over. Shouting loudly, Roxas managed to turn a bit; the boy then attempted to smash his fist on the vixen's head, the other hand supporting him up. "Let _GO!" _Roxas screamed, the last word amplified due to a new kind of energy within the child. He felt a knife-like pulse rampage through his chest and arms to channel out through his fingers. So the next time Roxas slammed his fist on Envy's head, the vixen yelped loudly in surprise and hurt, causing her to reel back.

Roxas, somewhat unaware of what he had just done, rushed at Envy and continued battering her with his clenched hands, making the she-fox scream loudly, though still not catching Wrath's attention. Envy continued yelping as more volts rained down on her from the child's fists. Since she had been caught unaware from this, Envy was finding it rather hard to retaliate.

Finally, Roxas sucker-punched Envy on the side of her face, near her eye, and the hound was knocked on her side, a twitch escaping her limbs. She lay on the kitchen floor now, gasping.

Without hesitation, Roxas scrambled toward Mortica's gun and slid it toward her hand. Trying to give Mortica an opening to make a grab for the gun, Roxas rushed toward Wrath's side and began punching the hounds side, subconsciously using the very power that had helped him overpower Envy.

Wrath yelped in indignation and pain; if he wasn't mistaken, the boy had just... somehow _shocked_ him.

Wrath's release on her arm allowed Mortica to reach for her gun, and the next thing the hound knew he had a pistol in his face once again. The fight-or-flight reflex kicked in, and the hyena-hybrid leaped out of the way of the weapon. However, he heard an ear-splitting rip of sound, and the next instant Wrath felt an iron-hot pain sear through his back leg, which coupled with a spill of icy water through his blood.

The hound yelped loudly and realized, as he slid to the ground, that he had been shot in the back leg.

_Wrath!_

Wrath looked up frantically to see Envy rush toward him, nosing him to his three good legs. The two hounds looked to the other door upon hearing it bang open, and their eyes widened when they saw their sister tossed through it savagely. The hound lay there in the middle of the kitchen, unconscious but alive; the one who had thrown her remained in the middle of the threshold, fists clenched at his side.

"Jester!" Mortica exclaimed, weakly scrambling toward Roxas. Holding the boy with her free arm, the woman motioned toward the hounds. "It's them again!"

Without a word, Jester aimed a savage kick to Envy's side, and Wrath heard a crack from her body.

Enraged anew, Wrath flew at Jester's foot, but Mortica pulled the trigger of her gun again, and the angry hybrid felt his right foreleg sear open with blood and pain. Another bullet ripped into his shoulder, and Wrath realized that the woman was aiming for his head. Frantic with fear now, Wrath dove underneath the large oak table, scuttling around the chairs to avoid another bullet, which splintered the chair leg where his neck had just been.

Roxas, afraid for himself as well as his caretakers, clutched a waking Greed's neck, and the boy sent forth further small bolts to the creature. The Pharaoh Hound was startled into full wakefulness, and she began scrambling violently to her paws, yet the boy was still shocking her. Finally, Greed managed to twist her neck to successfully bite down on Roxas's left forearm.

Upon hearing the child shriek in agony, Mortica and Jester turned as one toward the hound. Jester, furious, took a nearby kitchen knife and stabbed the dog in the leg, wrenching his weapon to dig out a small amount of flesh. Mortica, meanwhile, fired two frantic shots at Greed; one missed and hit the wall, while the other grazed Greed's left ear. The two respective attacks were enough for Greed to removed her jaws from Roxas's now-bleeding arm; Jester took that open opportunity to seize Greed by the neck and slam her down near Envy, who had been whimpering angrily by the open-holed door.

Finally, the vixen barked, quick and high. The two other hounds immediately rushed over to her as quick as they could, coming on either side of her. Envy's green eyes seemed to glow, and black tendrils slithered around her body; soon a portal materialized behind her, and Greed limped heavily into it, followed by Envy herself.

Wrath was last to retreat, and before he did, he shot an angry yellow gaze at Jester, knowing the man could understand him._ Know this, hybrid!_ the hound snarled._ I am a creature of vengeance, and I will not stop until every-single-one-of-you are dead at my paws!_

Jester's tri-colored eyes flashed with rage, but Wrath was already gone, the portal swallowing him from thin air. Spitting at the spot of the portal, Jester turned to Mortica.

The woman had rushed over to where Roxas was crying, in a small puddle of his own blood. Pushing back her mid-length black hair, Mortica's eyes quivered with worry as the boy kept on crying and howling for his mother and father. "It's pretty deep," she reported gravely to Jester. "Look." She gently held Roxas's hand for Jester to inspect: Greed had not had enough time to maul his arm, thankfully; there were only four holes -two on each side of his arm- where Greed's teeth had punctured the flesh. Blood oozed out of the wound, and Mortica knew the boy was still in shock from the pain. "He's in shock," she said aloud, "so don't move him just yet. You need to go and get Axel and Larxene. Fetch Zexion, too; these'll definitely need stitches.... And we'll need to know if Greed's infected him in any way...."

Roxas was still wailing, despite hearing Mortica's further coos and soft consoling voice to him. He only continued his sobbing, wailing occasional demands for his parents. _"Where's Larxene?!?!" "Axel!!!"_

By now Jester had gone for help, leaving Mortica alone with the boy. She held him carefully now with her good arm, using her wounded one to locate paper towels on the nearby counter above their sitting forms. "It's okay, little one," she crooned soothingly, helping to calm the boy. "You were very brave; your mother would be very proud of you.... Your father as well.... Especially since you've now discovered your element...."

Not bothering to hear that last part, Roxas continued to sob and shake in Mortica's gentle hold as she wiped up his blood.

* * *

**A/N: Holy cArp, I didn't think it'd be that long: 3,390 words exactly! Anyway, sorry it's been taking me so long to put up chapters. Because of our horrible nation-wide economy, we couldn't keep our house. Luckily, the neighbors two houses down decided to go travelling, so they're giving us their house to rent. Lucky us, huh? Though because of the close proximities, we've been moving nearly non-stop for a whole week, balancing school and work. It's been tiring, but please, I hope you all bear with me; I have no intention of dropping any of my writings.**

**Thanks to all.**


	21. The Hounds Clear Out

A fire sparked upon hearing the name of that sin, and the blaze exploded into a terrible inferno, threatening to engulf her body with pure rage. She said nothing as she heard Mortica explain about the attack by the three hounds; her hands clenched until her knuckles turned a shade of white. Fingernails pierced the flesh of her hand, such was the force of her grip; blood leaked delicately between her fingers as her eyes burned with fury.

Mortica's ice-blue eyes wavered as she finished her story; unnerved, her voice quaked as she murmured, "Lar....Larxene...?" She had never seen the woman this angry before. Not even during that time, some five-and-a-half years ago, when Mortica had kidnapped her son. She reached out her hand tentatively, but just as she did, Larxene swiftly spun around and slammed a fist down onto one of Mortica's marble counter-tops, the dull thump resonating within the kitchen.

"I'll kill them." Those three words were so simple in form, yet the smoldering wrath wound tightly behind them seemed to scorch Mortica's very ears as she heard them.

_"I'LL KILL THEM!"_ the Savage Nymph caterwauled, blue eyes flaring with animosity as she swung her hands to her side, knives materializing between them on command.

Mortica, seeing as she was the only one in the kitchen, cautiously went forward to try and calm down her companion. Axel had taken his son with Zexion back to the Castle, while Jester went to scout around the perimeter of Mortica's grounds, checking on whether there were any more hounds lurking around for a second attack.

"How did they get here?" Larxene demanded quietly. "How did they escape?"

Mortica blinked. "I never saw how they... got here.... But they left by a portal that one of them summoned."

Larxene snapped at something only she could see. "Shit...!" she swore. "They can portal now...!"

Electricity began to spark off of Larxene's body, playing with the nearby electrical appliances; it's mistress was slightly hunched over a counter, staring out the window into the grey dawn of a foggy day. Crackling with the concentrated, infuriated energy within her, Larxene heaved a guttural growl of outrage, leaving through a portal.

The force was so strong that Mortica was nearly blown away from the vortex. Nevertheless, Mortica regained herself enough to dash after the Savage Nymph, remembering to wield her loaded pistol.

* * *

Voltaire fastened the reigns on Crisis, making sure they were not too tight on her. Walking over to hold her large head, the man whispered, "Are you sure the hounds are telling the truth?" The two were out in a clearing, moonlight shining down on them with its weak shine.

_Why would I deceive you, Voltaire?_ Crisis retorted softly, forked tongue lolling out in offense. _Wrath has bullet wounds in two of his legs, Greed is carrying a twisted paw, and Envy has two broken ribs._

"The damn flea-bags...!" Voltaire sighed out roughly. "Their vendetta is understandable, but it was a terribly tactless move!"

_Indeed,_ Crisis agreed. _But since they wounded the child, the parents will surely come after us, and there seems to be more of them, I feel. Lust is barely able to dash again without her internal organs acting up. We must relocate; it is for the best._

Voltaire's steel eyes widened, and it seemed as if the man was warring within himself on whether or not to agree with the black. Finally, he hung his head, seeing the logic in his dragon's reasoning. "You're right, my dear black. We must move now, though, but getting the rest of the dragons to do the same will not be easy.... There's quite a lot...."

Crisis nuzzled her master's head, saying,_ I will take Steel to our new location. After that you will help me transport the hounds. Then I shall take you. Leave the rest to me; I will guide the other dragons to you._

Placing his hands in his leather trench coat, Voltaire looked up at the sky. "That seems to be the best strategy for the move. Very well, Crisis, but allow me to fetch Steel."

Crisis's red eyes glittered, sensing the pain that Voltaire felt for his damaged brother. _I will be ready to fly when you get back._

* * *

_Damn! _the round canine exclaimed, dropping his tray of meat. _They really did a number on you, didn't they?_

Ignoring Gluttony's remark, Wrath limped over to lie beside Greed, who was lying in a careful position on her stomach. _We must move soon,_ Wrath told her, sniffing over her lithe yet muscled body. _I'll help you up, but I'm not sure how you'll handle the flight._

Lifting her head, Greed could only mutter, _I'll manage, brother._

Gasping from the pain that shot up his wounded legs on occassion, Wrath sniffed at his quickly-wound bandages; the red substance was still staining the white, but not as much now. _Bastards,_ he growled, hackles rising.

The door to the kennels opened, and Wrath looked up to see Voltaire walk through the large metal threshold. "Time to go," he drawled, his eyes seemingly pained and torn.

Gluttony, Lust, Pride, and Sloth loped out of the kennel room, ready to meet Crisis. The dragon would transport them first, coming back for the injured three. Voltaire walked over to Envy, who lay stretched out on the other side of the dungeon. Lifting her head, Envy's green eyes glittered warily, and it wasn't until Wrath nodded to her that she allowed Voltaire to carefully lift her up in his arms, keenly making sure that Envy did not rub her head against his hand.

As the man carried the vixen out the door, Greed rested her head on her good paw, sighing audibly. Rising slowly, with Wrath's support, the hound managed to limp out through the kennel door, past the main room, through the anteroom, and into the cold night.

Wrath barked, low and commanding, catching Voltaire's attention; the man was waiting in the clearing for Crisis, who had left with Steel. The younger brother had thought that Crisis was taking him to go see his grandmother, whom he wasn't particularly fond of, and vice-versa. So naturally, Steel began protesting by means of trying to kick Crisis's hard and scale-armored side; the dragon understood Steel's condition, and thus only stared at him with a pitying yet amused look. Voltaire had only gotten Steel onto Crisis's back when he told the brother that they were really taking him to a slaughterhouse to watch the processions of what normally goes on in places like that.

Now, Wrath eyed Voltaire, golden eyes flashing in the moonlight as he limped over to the man. As the man continued standing up, Wrath looked up to Envy, who was still in the man's arms. _We need time to recover, yes,_ Wrath said, mostly to himself. More so to Envy this time, the canine said, _We'll need to find their actual home; the scents around that mansion, Larxene's didn't dominate it... That's not her den._

Envy's head tilted to his direction. _Then we'll just have to find it, won't we?_

_How?_ Wrath asked, slightly growing impatient while Greed limped over to them to drink in the conversation. _Search whatever world that we come across?_

_If that is what it takes,_ Envy growled; Voltaire, hearing the noise, shushed her absently. Ignoring him, Envy continued. _We'll search, there are seven of us._

_And who knows how many of them,_ Wrath countered. Nevertheless, his mind began to take in what his sister was saying. Going to other worlds, destroying others in preparation for when they find the Organization, an opportunity for hunts.... _But I suppose we can manage that,_ he said aloud, slyly. He revealed his fangs as he grinned dangerously, already imagining the blood running through his jaws.

_And besides,_ Envy went on, eyes narrowed to slits, _we have some pawns to make move when we need them to._ At Wrath's excited yellow eyes, Envy said quietly, _Voltaire will be good whenever the time comes; he's already obsessed with the child...._

_Why is that?_ Greed inquired, tilting her head.

Wrath shrugged. Like I give a damn. _Probably because he's one of those basket cases who wake up one morning and realize that they want a sniveling, wailing sausage to feed._

Rolling her eyes, Envy bristled and said partingly, _Then first we shall recover; after that we will begin._

_Envy's jealous of other vixen's and their young cubs,_ Greed mocked scathingly, eyes sparking.

Snarling, Envy bared her teeth at the hound. _I advise you to close your jaws, sister, lest you want me to rip them off._

_Love my fangs, Envy? _Greed pressed, fur bristling. _They're much larger than yours, aren't they?_

Voltaire, sensing the bickering between the two sisters, snapped, "Whatever it is you two are griping about, knock it the hell off!"

Greed smirked at her envious sister, while the vixen bristled mutinously and turned her head away.

_That was a little unneccesary,_ Wrath put in flatly, eyes trained on the sky in the direction Crisis would be returning from.

Greed simply smiled at her handy work as a large, black silhouette made its way back across the night sky toward them.

* * *

_"They're not HERE!"_

Stok remained still as Larxene raged throughout the empty kennels, ripping down the fenced enclosures, wood splintering off of the metal. The Beta had been asked to accompany Larxene and Mortica to Voltaire's dragon ranch by the latter; she figured that they might not only need a little back-up, but also someone with an advanced sense of smell from their own. When Stok had reported that the scents were fresh, the Savage Nymph's eyes lit with excited bloodlust; when Stok had reported that the place had been cleared of the dragons and everyone else, Larxene had flown off the handle into the anger she was currently in.

_"THE COWARDS SPLIT OFF, HAVE THEY?!"_ Larxene screamed, lightning destroying what remained of the kennels. _"THEY'LL PAY! THEY WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!"_

Mortica bit her lip as she ran forward to the woman. "There's no use," Mortica said mildly, feeling as disappointed as Larxene was. "They've gone, Larxene...."

Larxene whirled around, blue eyes smoldering with hot-iron wrath for what the hounds had done. The sheer fury in those cerulean orbs was enough to topple Mortica off her feet had she not been half-expecting it.

Stok, however, had seen those eyes.... many years ago, in an ordeal to protect a boy who was not her own, from a mother who would lose her own sanity to reclaim him and continue to frighten and abuse him. Righteousness boiled in those eyes once more, and once more, it was for a son. "What shall we do now, then?" the man asked quietly, flesh quivering the more he stared into those blue orbs.

Still riled up, Larxene took several deep breaths until she could calmly speak. To Mortica, it seemed eternities until Larxene finally parted her lips to speak. "We have no idea where they have all gone. The best we can do," here Larxene's voice grew resentful, "is return. We can do nothing for now. I'm going back to Roxas now," she finished, a loathing growl to her voice.

Stok closed his eyes and nodded slowly as Larxene prowled through a portal, pops of lightning striking the walls.

Mortica frowned worriedly beside Stok, running a hand through her black hair as he reopened his eyes.

"She must be so angry with herself," Stok murmured.

"What do you mean?" Mortica asked, blinking.

"Can't you imagine?" Stok replied, brown eyes turned to her now. "Her son was attacked and wounded, and she can't do anything immediately about it; we don't even know for sure if there'll be an opportunity for her revenge..."

Ice-blue eyes wavering, Mortica didn't have to ponder on Stok's words for long; they sunk in quite quickly. "That's awful...," Mortica murmured, eyesight falling to the ground.

"For now," Stok muttered, walking toward a Whirlportal, "help her cope. Help Roxas. Maybe in time he'll be old enough to fight alongside us all, in case Voltaire and his brigade are still around."

"You think they will be?"

"I have a feeling that they'll be around for a long time...," Stok finished heavily, disappearing.

Now that she was alone, Mortica felt the familiar feeling of despair, guilt, and shame swell her heart, threatening to make it burst within her body. Going back throughout the events since dawn, she sunk to her knees on the cold dungeon floor, holding herself as her eyes grew hot. So much pain was welling inside her, but the woman ached to be alive, all the same; the swarm was now crushing her heart and burning her heart-shaped scar.

"Okay," Mortica whimpered to herself. "Okay... I'll be there for you, Larxene.... Roxas... Axel... All of you.... Help me to fully redeem myself...."

The darkness seemed to shy away slowly from the woman now, and as she shakily stood, even her portal seemed to wish to comfort her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Axel in this one; he's with Roxas.**


	22. Axel And Mortica

She crushed the now-empty soda can against her head, flattening the metal container; tossing it near a trash can on the sidewalk, she frowned mutinously as she continued her aimless trek through the bustling city streets. As she past a small smoke shop, she noticed -from the corner of her eyes- that two men were trailing their eyes after her. Nearly curling her upper lip, she continued her way, knowing that they had begun to follow her through the crowd. The faster she walked, the quicker their own pace began; finally she turned into an alley, hoping to find a fire escape to ascend.

When her eyes caught nothing to climb upwards with, Stray whirled around, much to the brief surprise of the two men, whose eyes both flickered between superficial emotions. _"What_ do you want, assholes?" she spat, fists clenching against her worn-out sides. Fatigue had weighed her down somewhat, after being out so long on her own in this city.

"Just a little fun, babe," one said, flicking his head to push back his short, dirty-blond hair; his brown-haired companion snickered, blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

Stray turned her own eyes into slits of their own. "Come to treat me like the whores I bet you screw around with? Nice try, but go screw off or something."

The young girl turned to walk off, but she learned to late to never turn one's back on an enemy or a threat. She heard rushing footsteps, but before she could turn she felt a heavy weight slam itself harshly into her back, colliding her with the nearby brick wall. The taller of the two men, the brown-haired one, hissed into her ear, "Hold still, and maybe we'll let you live."

Snarling, Stray did the opposite, writhing in her struggle to get out of the grip he had her in; she felt her wrists behind her back nearly twist in his hands as he fought to subdue her. _"Let_ _go, you waste of skin!"_ she cried out, ands he earned a clout to the head by the other man, causing her to bite her tongue. Spitting out the droplets at his feet, Stray glared at him with bubbling anger. Yet she was growing weaker each day; hunger and tiredness had seen to that, and Stray knew, deep in her gut, that she was no match for two grown men in this condition.

A roar reverberated through the close alley walls, and Stray looked up to see a dark shape leaping down from a roof top; the two men backed up fearfully from her, their eyes flashing with fear. As the eyed the massive black werewolf, their hands stumbled through their pockets for any means of weaponry. Monty never gave them an opportunity as he whipped out a muscled arm to slam their bodies to the ground, snarling all the while. The brown-hired man fell unconscious, but the other male flashed out a knife, albeit his hand was rather shaky. He never had time to use the weapon though, as Monty flew forward and bowled the man to the dirty ground. Monty picked the man up by his shirt with his sharp teeth; with a shake of his head, the werewolf flung the male a ways ahead of him, until he crashed into a dumpster.

Sensing that the person was now also unconscious, Monty turned slowly to face his daughter. The purple-haired girl could only slump against the brick wall she had been pressed against, despite Monty quietly padding toward her, sorrow in his stark golden eyes. _Child,_ he beseeched in his rough canine tongue. Daughter._ It is me, your father...._

Legs shaking, Stray could only pant as she took in every word the werewolf communicated; limbs trembling, the young girl tried to clench her fists as Monty gently licked her cheek. "Get the hell away from me, you stranger."

Monty nearly flinched; the words from far before were still stinging him, like acid in a fresh wound. _Come home, Miranda,_ the man said softly, eyes pleading now. _I'll make up for the time that was lost between us._

"I won't give you that chance," Stray growled tightly. "You've been following me ever since you found me, several weeks ago. You've watched over me while I sleep, while I walk. Just because you're being my shadow, doesn't mean you can just take me wherever you want!" She could not bring herself to let this man simply pluck her from the world that was all she could remember. As far as she knew, this was the only home she grew up in; despite living with Steel and Voltaire, she had still established a living situation with them and the dragons. Sure, she had to put up with Steel's seven hounds, who all despised her with a passion, but when things got tough in whatever way, she always had he city here to comfort her. And now, this black werewolf shows up wanting to take her away, simply because he was her father?

Stray the Alley Cat would not allow such change brought upon her like that.

Yet, before she could sprint past the wolfish entity, the girl was slammed down with a heavy dose of fatigue; vision clouding, stomach growling painfully, Stray stumbled to the ground, and that werewolf was beside her immediately. "Go," Stray growled, too proud to let this stranger help her in her obvious time of need.

However, just before she blacked out, she felt the warmth of a guardian curl itself around her.

* * *

Axel laughed lightly as his son ran over to him, noticing how the boy's red hair was beginning to spike, green eyes glimmering with excitement. As the seven-year-old ran through the leaves toward his father, the woman beside Axel allowed her eyes to cloud over for a split second. Roxas laughed again when he leaped into Axel's arms, and the pyro held him tightly, and with such affection that she wondered -ever so briefly- what it would be like to have a child of her own. As the winds of this twilit forest swathed around her black hair, she cast her blue eyes toward the approaching young wolf.

"Hey, Axel," Stray said cordially as the twelve-year-old shifted back to his two-legged skin. The boy pushed back his short yellow hair, running his fingers through his blond bangs hanging over his forehead. "Hey there, Roxas," the young boy said, crouching a bit in front of the child, who came up to near the peak of his stomach. Looking up, the boy's blue eyes flickered when he said, "Hey, Mortica."

Mortica nodded silently as Axel smiled at the boy. "Back from your little run, kiddo?" the pyromancer asked, tilting his head.

"Yep!" Strafe answered eagerly, grinning happily. "Are we gonna head back now?" The boy tilted his head to the side.

Axel smiled. Despite the fact that Strafe's voice had gotten a tad deeper, the Cub Prince still maintained his child-like innocence. Yet because of this, Axel knew that the boy still had quite a long ways to go before he could earn his future throne to the Santor Clan. Ruffling the boy's head, the Flurry Of Dancing Flames said softly, "Yeah, Strafe, little buddy. Go take Roxas with you; Rossignol should still be at the Castle with Larxene. Cher should be there, too."

At that, Strafe's eyes lit up with delight. "Sure thing, Axel!"

As the boy scooped up Roxas and disappeared through a Whirlportal, Axel heard the crunch of leaves beside him. "And where are _you_ going?" he asked softly, turning to see Mortica about to summon one of her portals.

Mortica seemed to give a start before uneasily making eye contact with the fire-wielder. "I just thought we were leaving now," she replied warily.

Shaking his mane of fire-red hair, Axel portalled onto the tree behind him; from his seat on the thick branches, the man said to Mortica, "Come on up here, so we can talk."

"Talk?" Mortica repeated, feeling her chest contort.

"That's what I said," Axel replied patiently, a grin shaping his lips.

Nervously, Mortica allowed a portal to swallow her and drop her off right net to Axel. Her legs dangling over the branch now, she stared at the ground to look at the leaves, which were several mottled varieties of red, brown, orange, and soft gold. "What is it you wish to say, Axel?" Mortica asked, each word feeling as if a burr were attached to it as the sentence made its way through her throat.

Leaning against the tree trunk to face her, Axel folded his arms behind his head as he murmured, "What's been on your mind?"

Mortica shook her head. "I just... need to get over certain things, is all...."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Get over certain _things,"_ he repeated, "or get over certain _people?"_

At that, Mortica's blue eyes flashed quickly, and Axel's own green eyes flicked with sudden surprise, for there was a fire in those orbs of ice that he hadn't seen in quite a long while. "Why would you say that?" she asked a bit testily.

"You tell me," Axel returned, though his tone remained calm and patient. "Though I think I still know what this is mostly about....," he added, his voice growing softer.

Sighing, Mortica shifted her gaze to the canopy of the tree, where shafts of soft light were creeping through the golden-shaded leaves. "Remembered that rainy, cloudy, full-moon night, seven years ago? I told you that I beat myself up for falling for you, remember that?"

"Yeah...," Axel answered steadily. Grinning, he added, "And I also remember that you tried to kill my son during that time, too."

Mortica breathed the ghost of a laugh, though the action was so lifeless that one would debate over whether it was a laugh at all. "That, too. But you know, I still beat myself for my affections for you.... I don't know what happened, but the moment I saw you, it just... happened." Mortica shook her head slowly, her eyelids closing. She heard Axel shift, and therefore she reopened her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jester. I truly do. But the echo of the lust I felt toward you seven years ago was so strong that I could barely contain myself whenever I even _thought_ of you, nevermind got close to you in those rash times."

Axel nodded in understanding, where near any other man would probably have backed off by now from the woman. "It seems that over time, both of our feelings have changed...."

Mortica looked to the man's face at that, tilting her head, black hair caught in the twilit sunlight, bathing it in dappled shades of gold. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Axel caught a falling leaf in-between his fingers; twirling it briefly before letting it resume falling, the pyro said softly, "I hated you back then, for what you had done: kidnapped Roxas, plotted to have him and Larxene killed, then caused Sinka to get herself killed...." He turned his green eyes to her, and the Mortica's credit she did not flinch from his words. "But as time went by, I noticed your efforts to try and make up for those things. To redeem yourself. And you've done so much already."

"I feel that I have not...," Mortica murmured.

"You gave Roxas a life-changing vitality opportunity," Axel stated. "You found Roxas and brought him back to us in the Pride Lands. Larxene lets Roxas spend nights over with you and Jester." Here, Axel's eyes focused so intently on Mortica's face that she had to turn and look at him, lest her cheek burn with the intensity of his gaze. "You saved my life, Mortica, back in the dungeons of Voltaire's dragon ranch. He would've shot me, but you had astounding aim even when you were severely wounded the way you were. I recall now that I never thanked you for that, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't apol--"

"Thank you."

It was as if a cool river of water had begun coursing itself through Mortica's body, and the black anxiety that had been itching itself in her heart seemed to dispel immensely, like dew in the morning. The hands of healers seemed to reach into her soul, cleansing it of her long-surviving pain and anguish. Mortica felt as if she were flying, her lungs breathless with joy and loosened pressure. The woman could only stare at Axel as her chest felt as if it were expanding with breaths of relief. "Anytime...," she finally said, the words coming clear and full of all the emotions Mortica was experiencing right now.

Axel could only smile warmly in return.

* * *

Stretching her tired limbs, Rossignol licked her muzzle as Roxas yawned at her side. As the young child pet the elder's soft silver-red fur, Roxas asked, "How come Strafe always waits for Jink to get up whenever he knocks him over? You know, when they're wrestling? I thought that when they go down, it's easier to get them to surrender..."

Rossignol flicked her ear as the two walked through the castle halls toward the kitchen. "I'll admit, it is easier," the she-wolf answered, claws clicking the marble-like floor. "But it is not right and honorable."

"Why not?" Roxas frowned.

"Because it is not fair to your opponent," Rossignol replied, happy to provide the answers for the boy's thirst. "You do not attack when your opponent is down, in any way. That is frowned upon in the Santor Pack, and that is why Strafe waits for Jink -or any other opponent of his- to return to their feet before he attacks again. For if you fight on slanted advantages, where is the honor in that?"

"Oh, okay...," Roxas mumbled, understanding. Then, "What's honor, exactly?"

Rossignol smiled affectionately at the curious child. "I would love to answer that as well, child, but I believe your mother must be the one to explain that to you. Yet that will only be half of it. Not only should you learn of honor, but you should live with it."

"How will I do that?" the child asked, tilting his head.

"In time," the wolf answered, "you will understand. But for now, have some time to enjoy your childhood and youth."

"Can I enjoy my sandwich, too?"

Rossignol chuckled.

* * *

"Uh, Larxene?" the man asked awkwardly. "I kinda need your help with something...."

Larxene, on her bed and cleaning an infected scratch on her ankle, looked up at the man as he slowly appeared through a portal. "Jester?" she inquired, eyes blinking with slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

Running a hand through his dark-lavender hair, the joker said shyly, "Uh, you remember Monty, my older brother? Yeah, well... He kinda... brought a kid over to me and Mortica's. She's beat up pretty bad, Larx. The kid's malnourished, has bruises and some infected wounds, and she hardly has any strength to walk around for too long. Plus, she's coming down with a cold of some sorts. Anyway, I was kinda wondering if you could take a look at her.... Zexion's out somewhere, so I figured I could maybe talk to you about it instead...."

Larxene didn't seem to have to think for very long; she tossed the cotton bal she had been cleaning her leg with into the trash basket nearby, and walked over to find her boots and Organization coat. Turning to Jester, she said, "I'll take a look."

* * *

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to make a AxelxMortica friendship moment work, but I think I pulled it off! **

**Anyway, yeah, the return of Stray, who shouldn't really be calling herself an alley 'cat', anymore, since she's really a werewolf.**

**By the way, Larxene only has an infected cut on her ankle just because. Like, crap happens.**


	23. Resentment's New Skin

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for updates. My computer crashed on the 8th of December, and we just got it back from the shop on the 5th of January. So in the meantime we had borrowed a laptop to pay bills, so I could only regulate my DeviantArt account, and even sneaking THAT time was sketchy.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Her keen green eyes focused intently on the sleek canine in front of her, his black coat shimmering in the dawn-lit morning. His brown eyes narrowed haughtily as he examined the slim vixen, her own eyes shimmering with hostility.

_What are you doing here?_ he asked sniffing disdainfully. _Don't you know pampered pets aren't welcome here?_

Envy narrowed her eyes to mere glittering slits. It had been a while since she and her siblings had paired off and ventured throughout the worlds. Voltaire would be waiting with Steel back at their hideout residence in a ruinous world they had found. She was partnered with Gluttony, Sloth was paired with Greed, Pride with Lust, and Wrath had gone solo. Gluttony was hidden in the shadows behind her, his form hugging the shadows, having masked his scent with food and garbage. _What makes you think I am but a pampered pet?_ she spat, the tip of her tail twitching, fangs bared.

The stray held his tail high, eyes haughty and arrogant. _I can smell it on you, Softpaw, _he insulted. _You do not carry the cold, sharp tang of the streets; you have engraved in you the atmosphere of the warm, soft stench of a home and a cozy fire!_

Enraged, Envy slowly sauntered toward the black dog, coming nose to nose with him. His sharp ears perked, amused, as his eyes sparked with laughter. _Do not judge me for a insufficient, helpless house pet! _she growled.

Brown eyes shut in a silent laugh, the dog finally regained enough speaking air to say, _Really now? And what are you going to do? What's your retaliation?_

Green eyes flashing like struck flint, Envy dove forward and struck with her muzzle upward, causing the dog to leap back, forepaws in the air. Grinning cruelly, Envy ran her head underneath one of his paws, causing him to stroke her head. Retreating quickly, Envy barked, summoning her comrade from the shadows. Gluttony was upon the startled dog and bit his foreleg savagely, breaking skin and bringing forth blood.

The black dog fell in a heap, gasping for breath; the two curses brought on by Envy and Gluttony were upon him and changing him, like a parasite. He felt his chest constricting and twisting, feeling as if his heart would burst. He could have sworn, in his black haze of vision, that vines were constricting his heart while pangs of intense hunger buzzed in his mind.

It was Envy who opened her mouth in silent laughter this time, while Gluttony sat on his haunches with a smirk on his maw.

When the black stray finally drew a ragged gasp, his eyes had shadowed over, losing their cocky shine. As his eyes focused on Envy and Gluttony, he bared his fangs in hostility. Saliva dribbled from his fangs as he barked savagely. _Get out!_ he roared, muscles drawn tight from the tension and anger that was now flooding through his being.

Gracefully rising from her sitting position, Envy beckoned Gluttony with a flick of her tail. _Very well_, the fox replied smoothly,_ then we shall. But answer me this: Have you heard of a group of twolegs that walk around in black coats? They control powers and elements, respectively. Have you seen or heard of them?_

He wanted her coat; it was so pretty..... The black stray only snapped his jaws as he stepped forward. _No!_ he snapped. _Now get out before I tear your fur off!_

Gluttony licked his lips.

With that, Envy snapped her jaws and disappeared through a portal, Gluttony following suit.

When the tension had settled back into muffled street atmosphere, the dog sniffed angrily; turning around to head back to his rag-tag excuse of a dog pack, he had no idea of the future he would destroy. This lone dog's new-found heart of jealousy and anger and greed for trivial matters such as food over logic would ultimately destroy his life, as well as the lives of the ones around him. He would covet and desire that which he would not have, and consume all that he could get his jaws on, never thinking of others before him again.

Indeed, one who possessed the sins of Envy and Greed at full-force would lead a path of ruin for their pawsteps. Or footsteps, in retrospect.

* * *

"Larxene?" he asked gently, tugging on the bottom of her black coat. "What's wrong with Miranda?" He felt the thick danger blanketing the room like a fog, and he was honestly feeling spooked. The girl in question was lying on a bed, sweating and panting. Choked groans escaped her throat as she twisted and writhed in her sheets, claiming to be feverish and in pain.

"She's about to change, Roxas," Larxene answered calmly, whilst helping Monty pick the young girl up in his arms. The father was at once excited and worried, for Miranda still held resentment toward him, despite staying with him at Mortica's and Jester's mansion for over a month. A full moon graced the night sky tonight, and when Miranda began to toss and turn in her bed, Larxene --who had come to visit with Roxas-- immediately knew that the girl's first change would be upon her soon enough. Axel, who was also with them, had left to warn Mortica, so as not to leave her unaware of the situation.

"Get her out!" Jester cried unnecessarily, running ahead to open the window, them being on the first floor. Monty rushed the girl and himself through the window, coming out into the crisp night. Leaping out after his brother, Jester followed Monty until the were in a grassy clearing, near Mortica's cobbled courtyard in front of the mansion face.

Before Larxene herself jumped out of the window, she bent down to be at eye level with her young son. "Roxas," she said steadily, "_stay here_, got it? _Do not_ come out, no matter what happens._ Understand?_" She stressed the necessary words, hoping he would get the message; she knew that, like any son, Roxas was extremely loyal to her and had self-appointed himself as his mother's protector.

Green eyes swirling with indecision, Roxas slowly nodded once, cupping his mother's cheek. "Okay," he choked, feeling scared; he could see Miranda on the wet grass, writhing in pain as her bones began to shift within her. "Be careful!" he piped up worriedly as Larxene leaped out the window. He ran up to the window sill in time to see Larxene crouch beside Jester, who was cradling Miranda's torso in his arms, Monty in front the girl, cooing to her and encouraging her to endure.

Roxas bit his lip as Miranda tried swinging her hand backward to strike; an utter of shock ground in his throat as Larxene took the glancing blow to her shoulder, never flinching, nor breaking her concentration on Miranda's face. He couldn't help but think something awful would happen to Larxene; he knew that Miranda would change into a werewolf, just like Jester and Monty, but would she be as playful as Jester or as gentle as Monty? What if she was completely different? Roxas had seen, on many occasions, how spiteful and resentful Miranda was to her father, so if she were to become a werewolf, what would happen, then?

What's more, he noticed that Jester and Monty were backing away now, allowing the change to claim them....

Larxene would soon be the only one out there.....

Panic froze Roxas's small body, and he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a familiar voice called out. Roxas turned his tear-soaked face around to see his father's concerned expression coming closer to him, Mortica behind him. The woman looked past him with an anxious look on her features. Axel scooped Roxas up in his arms and brought him close. "What's the matter, Rox?" the pyro asked, keeping up a confidant mood.

"Larxene!" Roxas cried out, choking on a sob. Wiping his eyes with his balled fists, he feverishly asked,_ "Can't you get her back inside where it's safe?!"_

Axel held Roxas tighter until he spoke, his tone softer this time. "Your mom will be okay. Trust me. She's been through WAY worse."

"R-Really...?" Roxas asked tentatively, looking at his father's green eyes.

"Truly," Axel responded gravely, yet a smile formed on his lips, a smile of reassurance and faith. "We'll tell you some stories about that later. Maybe when you're a little older."

This seemed to calm Roxas, and the boy rested his head on Axel's chest, still drawing shaky breaths. Now, the three looked out the window to watch the scene. Mortica's hands kept an iron grip on the sill as her eyes kept critical watch on Jester, who was already a werewolf, along with his older brother; Miranda was quickly changing shape, her limbs lengthening and sprouting fur. Larxene kept a safe but ready distance from the young girl, her blue eyes wary and cautious. Monty and Jester were prowling protectively around her, whilst watching Miranda as well.

Before them now, was a young werewolf, deep violet fur shining in the intense moonlight; her golden eyes opened, the orbs bright and burning. Miranda panted from the subsiding pain, and felt the power and blood pumping through her whole body. She felt as if she could run the longest distance, take down the toughest opponent.

Kill her enemies easily.

It was Larxene who first noticed the dangerous glint in Miranda's eyes. Standing up immediately, she warned sharply to her two companions, "Be careful...!"

Monty whimpered and crept forward to his daughter. _How has your first change felt, Miranda?_

Miranda never answered him, only parted her jaws in a threatening snarl, the hackles rising dangerously. Prowling forward on all fours, she only had eyes for the three in front of her. True, if Miranda had hated being there so much, she could have just left. But it wasn't the _residence_ that she hated; it was the _father_ that she hated. Snapping her jaws together, she lunged at Monty, bowling him over with youthful persistence.

Inside, Roxas cried out, while Axel and Mortica tensed noticeably. Jester barked and tried to dislodge Miranda's sharp teeth from Monty's shoulder, while Larxene tried the same, but on Miranda's other side.

Roxas felt himself being set down on the soft bed, and Axel looked to him sternly. "Do not follow me. Understand?" Before Roxas could reply, Axel told Mortica, "I need you to stay here and hold him for me. Please."

Mortica's ice-blue eyes wavered until she quickly complied with a curt nod.

Axel was out the window and next to Larxene in an instant.

Roxas was completely torn; he wanted to obey his parents, but at the same time he wanted to just go and drag them back into the house for their safety. Rushing to the window, Roxas cried out for them to be careful. He felt Mortica's hands on his shoulders, keeping him from doing anything rash.

"Let them handle this," Mortica's soft voice urged. "Everything will be okay."

"But Miranda's on a rampage!" Roxas shouted out, turning swiftly to face her. "She'll hurt them! She's hurting Monty!"

His urgency did not fall on deaf ears. Mortica's eyes glowed with sympathy for the boy; she crouched down and held the boy to her, stroking the back of his head. "It'll be fine in the end."

Roxas bit his lip as he continued watching the scene outside, and he gasped.

Miranda had broken off of Monty, but she had now turned on Axel. He saw his father cry out in angry frustration as Miranda swung a clawed paw at his chest, breaking fabric and skin. His mother retaliated in his defense by swinging a kunai-loaded hand at Miranda's side, also breaking skin. Miranda roared and leaped out of the way of Jester, who had tried leaping on top of the girl; she avoided Monty, who had nearly bowled her over but missed due to her evasion. Now, Miranda swung a paw down on Larxene's leg, dragging her down to the ground, the feeling like thorns dragging on flesh. Larxene cried out and stabbed down on Miranda's forearm, mindful of what she was striking. She did not want to hit anything vital or life-changing.

_"Larxene!"_ Roxas cried out, struggling in Mortica's grip. _"Axel!"_

Roxas saw Axel leap into Miranda, his body dressed in fire. Miranda cried out in pain, but managed to bite down on Axel's leg; the pyro held on, however much in pain he was, in order to allow Larxene enough time to get up and strike Miranda's muzzle. Axel let go of his hold on Miranda, and Jester was at his side, helping to restrain Miranda, while Monty held her down on the other side.

However, Roxas had had enough when he saw Miranda clamp her jaws down on Larxene's thigh. They all knew the game that Miranda was playing: _Keep on trying to hold me down and she loses her leg. _

His mother's scream scream of agony was enough to send Roxas into a paranoid rage. He bit down savagely on Mortica's forearm, shocking her as well, causing the woman to cry out, startled, and leap up. Roxas immediately made it out the window to dash over to his mother. _"NOOOOOO!"_ he screamed shrilly, startling everybody, even Miranda.

When she saw her son running toward her, Larxene's eyes widened, and she felt an unspeakable fear seize her heart. _"GET BACK!"_ she demanded frantically, motioning with her arm for Roxas to get back to the mansion. Larxene saw Miranda lick her lips, and she instantly sent bolts of electricity to Miranda's mouth, causing her to yelp. Her leg now free, Larxene tried to rush over to her son, but she stumbled on the injury and fell to the ground, droplets of rain beginning to fall on her. Axel and the two other werewolves instantly barred Miranda's way from Larxene.

Roxas had made it his mother, and was now on his knees, holding her face. "Are you okay?!" he asked loudly.

"Of course I am!" Larxene scolded, her eyes blazing indignantly. "But what did I _freakin'_ say about NOT GOING--"

Her scolding was cut off when Miranda heaved a guttural snarl, embers licking her body; Axel was subduing the young werewolf, and Jester gave a final tackle, knocking the wind out of her.

Miranda could feel her strength evaporating; she was still new to the werewolf abilities, and thus the change had been hard enough on her. She felt herself being sapped of her energy, having taken so many attacks. She felt her eyes glazing over, and suddenly her vision faded to black.

Axel knew that Miranda had fainted from fatigue, but apparently Roxas did not know this. Before he could blink, Roxas was in front of Miranda, assuming that she was aboutn to leap back up any instant. He slapped Miranda's face and continuously shocked the wolf-child, bolts of lighting flying everywhere.

"Stop that nonsense!" Larxene shouted, limping up to Axel and holding on to his shoulder for support. She snapped her fingers and a much more powerful snap of lightning to Roxas's rump.

Roxas cried out in a squeak of pain, holding his behind and looking up at Larxene, green eyes watering more.

Jester said nothing, only followed Monty as the werewolf curled around his daughter.

"What did I SAY about not coming out?!" Larxene snarled, her fists clenching. Truly, she was more relieved than angry, but Roxas did not have to leap out the window and try to pull the stunt he just did.

"Don't come out....," Roxas mumbled, shoulders dropped and head hanging.

"Look at me."

Roxas looked up at his mother, shoulders still dropped.

"Larxene....," Axel murmured, turning to look at her. "Be a little more lenient, huh? He was worried; what son _wouldn't_ be for their mother?"

Upon meeting his emerald gaze, Larxene sighed roughly. "Roxas," she said steadily, looking to him again. She cautiously knelt down in front of him, with Axel's support, and the boy held her blue gaze. "Let me tell you something that'll help you in life, hopefully."

"...."

_"There's the RIGHT thing to do, and there's the SMART thing to do."_

A lesson to be learned. Roxas nodded slowly, indicating that he heard what she said, and slowly walked over to his mother and hugged her neck. "I love you, mommy...." he whispered.

Axel heard, and smiled warmly, placing a soothing hand on his son's head, stroking the red hair.

Larxene seemed caught off guard, but nonetheless she returned the hug with one arm. "Love you too, kiddo....," she said quietly.

Upon seeing that everything was alright from her spot on the window, Mortica yelled, in a fashion that was at once exasperated, relieved, and angry. _"Larxene! You need to yell at your kid!"_

Larxene blinked and turned her head. "Why? I already got him for running out."

Mortica showed her bitten arm, which was bleeding and showed signs of being burnt from Roxas's lightning. "He bit me! It's bleeding and it's burnt from his damned lightning that he got FROM YOU!"

At hearing this, Larxene cast a flat look at Roxas, her eyes telling him what to do.

Roxas caught this, sighed, turned around, and positioned his rump outward.

* * *

**A/N: Roxas gets a different kind of spanking, hee. He gets spanked with lightning, so you can't say that Larxene hits her kid! **

**And now you know how Envy and Gluttony transfer their curses: Envy by having someone stroke her head; Gluttony by biting someone.  
**

* * *


	24. Tarnished Retribution

Larxene watched, fascinated, as Marluxia finished his fine engineering masterpiece. "You really meant when you said you had a blacksmith's skills," she admired, her eyes trained on the steel that Marluxia had been working on, on and off, for a couple months. The Nymph ran glove-less fingers along the hilt, feeling the tough black leather swathing the handle, running her fingertips across the silver steel of the blade itself. "This is beautiful....," she murmured, admiring Marluxia's work.

Marluxia smiled proudly. "I remember once being a blacksmith's apprentice for a while, back in my Somebody life. I don't quite remember the times there too well anymore, but the knowledge of the craft that I learned is clear as day." The Graceful Assassin carefully lifted the newly birthed sword and handed the gift to Larxene. "To be used in battle with good judgment and wisdom to defeat the enemies . For courage and honor."

Silently, yet graciously, Larxene took the blade in her hands, letting the twilit sunlight hit it through the window. The steel seemed to burn with a glowing ember due to the light's effect on it, and Larxene felt a swell of pride in her chest as she stared at the sword.

A few months before, Larxene had asked Marluxia about if he really knew any skills in the arts of a blacksmith, recalling that he had once mentioned it, back when they were Nobodies in the living realm. Upon learning that he was telling the truth, Larxene had asked him to make a weapon, the very sword she was holding now. The man knew why she had asked, and agreed to take the task upon himself without question. He had found a large village that had allowed him to work in one of their armories; in return, Marluxia had to provide his own supplies and have no dealings with the people of the village. Due to these conditions, the process had been a long one, but now that Marluxia had finished, he had brought Larxene to examine the blade.

The woman now held the blade out, arm extended. The blade was heavy, naturally, but Larxene betrayed no sign that it was; her long-conditioned muscles handled the weight perfectly fine. Taking advantage of the vacant space she was in, Larxene made an experimental swing at an unseen opponent; she felt the sword cut through the air smoothly, and she smiled euphorically. "Not bad at all," she said lightly, blue eyes flashing with the anticipation of using this sword for real some time. Her gaze travelled to meet the eyes of her companion. "Thank you, brother."

Marluxia managed to hug her. "Of course, little sister."

Someone screamed outside, causing Larxene and Marluxia to give a start and rush outside. The world's bright twilight blurred their vision before they made out a young boy crying out again in obvious anguish. He was on the ground in a small clearing in the village's middle area, and several people were already making their way to the young teen.

Larxene felt her blood boil to a threatening level when she saw the attacker.

Snarling, her body standing over the boy, Greed's golden eyes forbade anyone from coming any closer. She had come on a scouting assignment to see if Larxene would have affiliations here, but she had stumbled onto a boy -this one- who could communicate with various canine species. Taking advantage of this, Greed had interrogated the boy on the whereabouts of Larxene. When the boy had replied that he honestly did not know anything about this Larxene, Greed had flown at the boy in a spurt of anger. Now, she stood over the boy, and she felt like simply poisoning the boy with her infectious sin; all she had to do was rake her claws down his hands....

Before Greed could do so, she was shot in the side by a bolt of lightning; the hound hit the ground twice in her fall's velocity. Quickly recovering, Greed stumbled to her paws and immediately found the spot where the lightning had most likely come from. Her golden eyes widened, then, narrowed, in contempt.

Larxene was stalking ominously over to her, hatred evident in her blue eyes, lightning sparking off of her in fury. According to Mortica, it was Greed who had wounded Roxas's arm the night three of the hounds had ambushed the mansion.

This evanescing day would wane away just like Greed's lifeline.

Growling low and deep, the Pharaoh Hound noticed the sword in Larxene's hand, and for the briefest of moments, she was unnerved. Mentally shaking herself, Greed revealed her sharp ivory teeth, which were slightly reddened from her attack on the boy, who was crawling away until a villager ran to his aid. _So,_ Greed said smoothly, though knowing Larxene couldn't tell she was speaking,_ this is where you reside. Wrath will be most pleased to finally know._

With that, Greed turned tail and ran through a crowd of villagers to escape, dragging down an elderly woman in her path who did not have the fortune of moving away in time.

Marluxia swore while Larxene took off after Greed, knowing that her companion would see to the elder, as he was already taking off in that direction.

Larxene bolted after the dog, but not even she was fast enough to catch up to a being that had twice as many legs to run on than her. On top of that, she was also running with a sword that she could not order to disappear like her knives. However, soon the two had ran into another deserted clearing of flat ground. Thus, Larxene called lightning to her aid, though she did not strike from behind; rather, she controlled the lightning so that it appeared a few feet in front of Greed. This made Greed run right into what was pretty much a wall of high voltage. Greed, startled, cried out in snarls of rage and pain. In the next instant, Larxene was in front of Greed, and the Savage Nymph swung the sword across chest, blood leaking from the wound immediately.

_Unholy demon!_ Greed caterwauled as she quickly staggered backward, feeling a bolt of lightning sting her gash.

Larxene swung at Greed, but the move was done too quick and with not the required amount of restraint; the heavy metal caused her to nearly lose her balance, and she took one step's stagger to her right.

Greed took advantage of the clumsy mistake to fly at the woman's side, ripping open the skin with her teeth.

Larxene cried out in surprise, turning to smash her fist on Greed's nose. The blow caused Greed to sneeze loudly, out of reflex.

Utilizing the second's precious opening, Larxene raised her sword--

--and slammed it straight down between the Hound of Greed's shoulder blades, stabbing through the heart.

* * *

Upon hearing the news from Marluxia, Axel bristled, fire flickering around his hands. "Which way did they go?" he demanded, ready to tear apart their enemy. Next to his side, Roxas wailed audibly in worry.

Marluxia was helping a village native tend to the injured elderly woman while he answered worriedly, "Just a ways behind you."

Axel gave a brief nod before turning around and heading after the trail, hoping Roxas wasn't daring to follow him. Larxene had told that him that she was meeting Marluxia in this world, to pick up the forged weapon, and that he should come by with Roxas soon after she had left. The pyromancer did not expect to come upon the scene he had just stumbled upon however, and when he heard the name of one of the hounds, he had instantly boiled into an offensive anger.

Whipping past the houses, Axel skidded to a halt on the edge of the clearing, instantly spotting Larxene. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Was that one of the hounds, lying in the grass dying, with a sword in it's body? It couldn't be, but the more Axel ran closer to the spectacle, the more real it became to his eyes.

Larxene registered his presence with a glance, and she went back to coldly staring down at Greed, her hands still gripped firmly around the hilt of the sword. Axel's chest constricted when he saw Greed's defeated body, her blood reddening the grass around her, while her paw twitched. His eyes glittered with pain as he saw something horrible: Greed was still alive.

Yes, Axel felt the desire for vengeance because of what Greed had done to Roxas's arm, but as he saw the canine there right now, the sight was borderline sickening to him.... A sword through her heart was fatal, but the hound was dying slowly. Greed was feebly struggling to try and move her limbs, and the broken, high-pitched whines climbing from her throat pierced Axel's heart like the fangs of a viper. Greed was trying to breathe, but the intakes of air were becoming more and more shallow with each attempt, but the Pharaoh Hound was still not quite dead, and that fact dug into Axel like a parasite, scratching his insides.

Another high-pitched whimper, but Larxene was still in the same position, staring down malignantly at the creature, her hands still on the hilt, her body language revealing no intention of doing anything at all.

_This is torture,_ Axel thought, feeling cold sweat beginning to collect on his body; he felt chills creeping through his entire being, and Axel could not bear to stare at this creature's death being dragged out any longer.

"L-Lar--"

"LARXENE!"

Axel's voice had been cut off by a far younger voice; he turned his head to see Roxas on the edge of the clearing, running toward his parents.

Larxene, who had been flung out of her own little world, noticed this as well; she immediately twisted the sword, which was still in Greed's body, with a flick of her wrists, killing the canine. The last movement Greed made was a jerk and a sharp, but barely audible, yelp. Her golden eyes fell closed for the final and abrupt time.

"Are you okay?!" Roxas demanded, having eyes only for his mother. His green eyes were shimmering with intense worry as he waited for his answer.

Larxene nodded slowly, as if she were still reemerging from her self-induced trance of revenge and murder-lust. "Of course I am, Roxas," she answered slowly, though she was keenly aware of the large wound in her side. Careful not to aggravate the wound, Larxene began pulling the sword out of Greed.

This in turn caused Roxas to finally register the fallen dog. His eyes sparked at the familiar hound; he staggered back in surprise and faint fear, lightning sparking off his body in agitation.

"Easy there, kiddo," Axel soothed when Roxas had bumped into his legs. "She's dead, Roxas. She won't be hurting anyone now, okay? Not you, not anyone else."

Roxas only whimpered and clung to his father; he felt Axel lift him up and hold him, his hand rubbing his red hair, so much the shade of his father's own."Why does that dog have to be so evil?" he asked after he choked back a small sob. "Why is she like that?"

Axel bit his lip before answering. "In time, Rox," he replied softly, "you'll understand that many _choose_ to be that way. Some choose to be virtuous, while others choose the road of corrupt power and malice. Sometimes it's because it's so much more easier to do wrong, and many find that it's much harder to follow the right. It's all in their heart."

Roxas drank in his father's words, the slivers of blue in his eyes glinting like stars. Calmer now, he rested his head on Axel's shoulder, mumbling dejectedly, "But it's not right. Why do there have to be so many bad people?"

"Balance," Axel responded quietly. "In a way, they are there as a test for the virtuous."

"Then I wanna be good!" Roxas shot, his body becoming taut with shaky determination. "I don't want the bad ones to hurt the good! I-I--"

"Shh," Axel crooned gently. "Easy there, kiddo, you're wearing yourself out. You're spooked enough as it is." With that, Axel held Roxas closer to him, soothing the child until Roxas finally allowed himself to fall into sleep.

Larxene, who had been watching the two this whole time, finally bent over to the slain hound. "Go on and burn her body," she told Axel, her eyes never leaving the canine. "Better that than leave her here to rot on someone else's world."

"I will," Axel answered. "But Larxene."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Larxene's blue eyes flickered with sudden surprise. "What... do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Don't ever drag out someone's death if you can help it. Don't ever do that again," Axel said, his voice the same volume as Larxene's. "What you were doing fell under torture...."

Larxene blinked, before she shut her eyes altogether, her shoulders sagging. "I know," she whispered. "I know I shouldn't have done that. I should have killed her instantly. But she hurt my son, Axel, and I just couldn't let that slip by so easily. I wanted retribution...." She stared down at the sword in her hand, and sighed. "Let's go and check on Marluxia after this, and that way I can clean this blade...."

Axel walked over to his lover and reassured her with a soft kiss to her cheek.

* * *

_Where's Greed?_ Gluttony asked loudly, raising his muzzle from his bowl of food. _It's not like her to miss a meal; she's usually the first to come by, and then she's trying to get the rest of our food by the time we get here!_

_It IS strange that Greed isn't present_, Pride's cool voice sounded from across the small room, where he was sitting next to Envy, the fox licking her lips from her meal.

_Everything's screwing up now!_ Gluttony said, exasperated as he rolled his brown eyes. _First Voltaire goes nuts over that little red-headed squirt you guys saw, then Steel goes bonkers, then we gets our asses skinned back at the old base, and now frickin' Greed goes AWOL!_

_Well, more food for you, right? _Sloth answered as he busied himself with his food. _Greed will just have to go without dinner when she comes back. _

Envy's ear twitched, and she disregarded the fact that Sloth had spoken to Gluttony; so before the large hound could reply to the lazy hound, the vixen put in, _Gluttony, I wouldn't actually add Voltaire and his obsession as one of our misfortunes from outside...._

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Gluttony asked, cocking his head and licking his food-stained muzzle.

_It's my fault that Voltaire is so.... ENVIOUS, of that child._

_What the shit?!_ Gluttony barked.

_It was an accident, really._ Envy shrugged. _Just a flippant mistake of his hand brushing my head on accident just before he went to go find Nika, that time she ran off. Oops._

_Oh-ho,_ Gluttony laughed as Wrath and Lust entered the chamber, _Greed is SO missing some juicy bits right now!

* * *

_

**A/N: That ain't the only thing Greed's missing, Gluttony my boy**.....


	25. Attack On Santor Castle

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, feeling the close proximity of the lake water underneath the dock she was lying on. "What are we here for?" she asked abrasively, her golden eyes betraying her unease and awkwardness. The spring leaves filtered the sunlight coming though, dappling her hair; the cool water reflected the light onto her face in the twilight, the evening birds calling for flight above.

Her father merely smiled warmly at his daughter, sensing her inner emotions. "Nothing special. I thought it would be nice for you to get out for a while. I'm sure you can only take so much of being inside before you go nuts, huh?" Monty picked a stray leaf from Miranda's long hair, and his chest swelled slightly when he noticed that she made no move to reject his hand. "I know the wolf within you should have her dose of the wild world's bounty."

Miranda's fingers twitched at his words, finding them to ring true. "Well.... Yeah....." Before she could concede more, her ears picked up the faint crunch of a twig a ways behind her and Monty. Both quickly turned their heads to the snap, but the latter's eyes softened from their caution when they recognized the cause of the sound.

"Ah, good day, little Jink," Monty greeted warmly. "What brings you to Mortica's world?"

The Santor boy smiled before he answered Monty's inquire. "Well, Jester wanted to know when you were going to come back soon; he wants to know if you and Miranda would like to hunt with him tonight. It's the full moon tonight in this world, isn't it?"

Before Monty could answer, Miranda spoke. "Yes, it is. You can tell Jester that we'll be there shortly for the hunt."

Jink's light green eyes appeared surprised for an instant upon hearing Miranda answer instead of Monty, especially given her disposition. "Yeah uh, okay. I'll see you two later then." With that, the boy shifted into his cat skin to make his way back to Mortica's castle.

After Jink's paw steps faded away, Monty cast a quick look of puzzlement to his daughter. "Are you sure...?"

Miranda shrugged, for in her heart she was starting to try and adapt to her new and sudden life. "Why not? We're all werewolves here, the three of us...."

Monty smiled warmly at his daughter, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

* * *

"No way!" Roxas exclaimed, young green eyes lighted up with what he just heard. "You grew up in a brothel after you ran away?!"

Jester nodded slowly, smiling, amused, at the child. "That's right, kiddo."

"Whoa!" Roxas breathed. From his seat at the kitchen table, he turned to his mother, who was talking to Mortica by a counter a few feet away. "Larxene, what's a brothel?"

"A whore house," Larxene answered neutrally.

"Oh....! What's a whore house?"

"A place where people go to have intercourse with prostitutes."

Roxas eyes lit up, finally getting the meaning of the first word. "Oh, I gotcha now!" He turned to Jester again, missing Mortica's mortified expression as to how an eight-year-old boy would know such things. "So how come you grew up there?"

Jester shrugged, humored. "Because I was hungry, cold, and tired. So I wandered into a house where I saw some women coming in and out of, and since I was more comfortable with women, I went to see if they had any scraps to spare. I had no idea it was a whore house that they lived in." He chuckled. " I was about twelve, so naturally they were more welcoming to me. When they took me inside, they gave me a rather hearty meal and they even bathed me and dressed me in fresh clothes."

"What'd they do after that?" Roxas asked, thoroughly interested. "Did they make you become a prostitute?"

Mortica laughed while Jester patiently answered, "Naw, little tyke, they took me to their head honcho, a woman they called Madame Lovespe. She was a nice woman; took me right in and raised me as her own. She taught me a lot of things, and she took care of everybody. It felt more like a warm and cozy boarding house than those common dirty brothels one usually sees."

Mortica laughed. "And trust me, you'd expect Jester to be some dirty pervert after growing up in one of those places, but you should hear what this Madame Lovespe person did to prevent that." Larxene raised an eyebrow in Jester's direction.

Jester nodded. "Yep. Madame Lovespe wasted no time in teaching me decorum, manners, and general respect towards women, no matter what their disposition." He grinned, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head. "She raised me like a proper mother should."

"Where is she now?" Roxas asked curiously, eyes brimming with delight.

"She still works at her place, though from time to time I go and visit her."

"So cool!" the young child breathed.

Larxene straightened herself and walked over to her son now. Patting his head, she said, "Well, you've heard your story for the day, kid. Come on, it's time for your combat practices; Jink should be heading back by now."

Roxas hopped off his chair and eagerly followed his mother, whose stride was still a bit hard for him to match casually.

Jester smiled softly after the two, then turning to Mortica. "It's a wonder he hasn't asked why he has combat practices yet."

"Not to mention practices in other arts and ideals, such as mythology, morality, healing, and such....." Mortica's ice-blue eyes were trained on her cup of tea as she said this, but now she looked at Jester with a critical eye. "She doesn't want her son to be unprepared, Jester. She doesn't want him to be just like how she once was, back when she was alive....."

"And how was that....?" the joker prodded.

"Immoral and irrational; ignorant and asleep."

* * *

The air was torn asunder with the sounds of teeth and claws clashing together in bloody battle. As the grass was trampled underfoot, heavy bodies fell to further flatten the small and harmless blades. The black night atmosphere had obscured the intruders momentarily, and while the sentries had spotted them, it was still enough to breach the castle grounds around the perimeter.

_"Don't pull back!"_ Stok encouraged loudly as he slashed through a dragon's foreleg with a sword. _"Defend the Santor Castle! We fight as one and all!"_

Having further boosted the army's morale, the forces roared in unison as they poured onto the enemies. Blood that was blackened by the night fell on the Santors like war paint, deepening their primal fighting spirit, as they slashed and fought their intruders.

"There's gotta be at least thirty dragons out there!" an archer exclaimed beside Stok as he pulled an arrow back. As he let it loose, he breathed loudly, "Who are they?! I don't remember our world even HAVING any dragons!"

As the arrow shot through a dragon's eye, Stok replied quickly, "That's because we DON'T...!" Finishing his sentence, he swung upward and up a dragon's neck. However, this left his flank exposed, and another dragon ran up with swift speed to snap his ribcage apart.

"My Lord!" the archer exclaimed, quickly shooting another arrow into the dragon's mouth to stop the movement. Stok's golden eyes caught the dragon, and he stabbed clean through its head, causing it to fall instantly.

"Thank you, Taon," Stok quickly said before dashing forward to slice across a dragon's shoulder blade. The red screeched in brief surprise before turning its long neck to snap at Stok's leg. Stok cried out in pain, yet he managed to drive his sword into the creature's ear. Reeling back on its hind legs in agony, the dragon was unprepared for the series of slashes across its soft belly; having been gutted, the red fell onto its back to never rise again.

"St....Strafe....!" Stok yelled. "I told you to stay in the castle! You are still too young for battle!"

The sandy-blond child huffed as he ran over his father-figure. His expression a humble defense, the Cub Prince replied, "And miss out on all the fun? No way, especially since I do believe I just saved your life, Stok! Who ever heard of a happy, three-legged wolf?" Strafe's acute hearing picked up a roaring dragon approaching them head-on; turning with practised speed, the child swung his heavy sword across the blue's face. "Man, this thing's heavy!" he exclaimed, noticing that his clumsy swing only stunned the dragon's head, having been hit with the flat side of the blade.

"Strafe!" Stok called as more Santor fighters rushed past him. "You may be being mentored in fighting by me and Larxene, but you are still NOT ready to fight in a battle!" He clenched his leg in pain, which was starting to bleed profusely.

Although the substitute leader was on the ground, Strafe still recognized the authority behind the figure. Subdued a tad bit, the boy managed to say, in the thick of battle, "But I don't want to be useless..... I want to be a good leader some day...."

"But you WON'T be if you die tonight!" Stok retorted sternly, opening a Whirlportal small enough for Strafe. "Go back _now!"_

Blue eyes swimming in turmoil, the Cub Prince was just about to obey when a black-and-silver blur raced past him--

--and into the Whirlportal.

At once, Stok and Strafe recognized the figure, even before the Hound disappeared into the portal that led to the dining hall. "Oh my God....," Stok whispered heavily, feeling cold as a winter wasteland now.

"Stay here and fight, Stok!" Strafe barked as he shifted into his wolf skin. "Your people are in need first!"

With that, Strafe dove into the fading Whirlportal.

* * *

The black marble resounded with the click of his sharp claws as he nosed his way through the dining hall, making his path to the large double-doors that would reveal the halls of Santor Castle to him.

_You're here, Larxene, you must be. You ruined us all: my siblings, Voltaire and his business, and Steel..... And I know you had something to do with Greed's disappearance. COME AND FACE ME, YOU WENCH!_

_"WRATH!"_ came the roaring snarl, and the hyena-hybrid whirled around at the enraged growl. _"TURN AND FACE ME!"_

Wrath's golden eyes gleamed with hunger and bloodlust, feeling his hackles rise. _All too willingly, little pup....._

With that, Wrath prowled hauntingly toward Strafe Santor, their eyes locked together in finality.

* * *

**A/N: Bear with me; this IS gonna be a long story, I remind you all.....**

**And yeah, Wrath commanded the dragons to attack Santor Castle, since he came across it in his world-hoppings and saw some shape-shifters. He put two and two together and assumed that Larxene was there as well.  
**

**Oh! And before I forget for the umpteenth time, I came across a song that reminds me of Strafe and the Pack singing to Bellacruxia! It's 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance. Personally, I hate the band, but when I read the lyrics and listened to the song, Strafe totally came to mind. If you don't like screamo or rock in general, just read the lyrics!  
**


End file.
